<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darth Vader Goes to School by LadyVader23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905714">Darth Vader Goes to School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader23/pseuds/LadyVader23'>LadyVader23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Darth Vader Goes to School, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Luke Skywalker goes to school, but mostly crack, some angst knowing me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader23/pseuds/LadyVader23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader gets bored with killing people and decides to get a degree in Engineering. He develops an interest in his classmate, Luke Lars. Poor Piett becomes the awkward middle man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firmus Piett &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Stupidest Assignment in the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayforpiett/gifts">prayforpiett</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A crack school AU for @prayforpiett! It was her lovely idea that she let me write. She has a beautiful brain that I adore!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, Darth Vader was way too good at his job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His primary goal after the rise of the Empire had been to hunt down and destroy the remaining Jedi. He’d spent years taking great pride and pleasure in fulfilling that role. But with each success, it brought him that much closer to losing his purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, eighteen years later, the remaining Jedi were either dead or so deep in hiding it was no longer his top priority. Sure, there was the Rebellion to occupy his time, but they didn’t offer nearly any sort of challenge. The moment he stepped onto a battlefield, the battle was won. They were just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>too easy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was, simply put, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take up a new hobby.” The Emperor suggested when he expressed his frustration. “Torturing people is quite an elegant art form.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first thing he tried, and it proved interesting the first few times...but then that grew </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, one morning while glancing at the latest headlines on the holonet (they painted him more as a phantom than as a living man, he wasn’t sure he was amused), he noticed an ad in the top corner of the data screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Reinvent Yourself! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the headline over a smiling, young man. Then underneath was a quote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve grown in ways I never thought possible! -Marie Radar, class of ‘16 AFE.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at it, completely ignoring the captain who was giving him a status report on Rebellion movements. It was a stupid ad for a equally stupid school. Who even knew if Marie Radar existed, much less gave a quote for an ad? And yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never been to school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the Jedi, he...wouldn’t have been allowed to go. Then after joining, they’d enrolled him in their own education system, focusing almost solely on practical skills outside of Force abilities. He’d never even thought about getting a traditional education. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It...could be interesting. It would give him something to work on in his spare time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the captain was still talking, he began searching for actual, credible universities. If he’d grown up as a normal person, he knew exactly what he would have gone into instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Engineering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he looked up schools with a good engineering program. Most seemed to be in the core or mid-rim, but those schools often played so by the rules they lacked innovation. They were handed everything, so why bother thinking outside the box? Some of the best engineers in the galaxy came from the Outer Rim…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He searched there, and found a viable option: Eriadu. It was a planet important to manufacturing and trade, so it only made sense that the Outer Rim’s most prestigious Engineering program was located there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scrolled through the site for a while, noting that the program was even comparable to the universities in Coruscant, and even better, it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>online options. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect. He could do his coursework on his own time and relieve himself of this infernal boredom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except...he couldn’t exactly enroll as Darth Vader. That would cause too much distraction for other students, and he didn’t feel like automatically getting perfect marks simply because his instructors would be terrified of him. He’d get perfect marks anyway, but he wanted it to be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>terms. He couldn’t enroll as Anakin Skywalker for...many reasons, either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, who…? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up at the captain who had fallen silent, probably waiting for his response to the boring report he’d completely ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your name, captain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was offended that he didn’t remember his name, he didn’t show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Firmus Piett, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already pulling up his file. He was from Axxila, also in the Outer Rim, and though he’d had education in the Imperial Academy, he didn’t have an education career that would make a school board look at his application twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain,” He said, already downloading the information, “I will be using your information to enroll myself in Eriadu University for an Engineering degree. You may receive some introduction pamphlets by accident as a result.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain stared at him. “I...wasn’t aware you were interested in an Engineering Degree, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he didn’t say no or argue with him. Vader took note of the desirable trait as he hacked into the school system to enroll himself under Piett’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell no one of this if you value your life, Captain.” He warned. Though, he supposed anyone who’d seen his private ship collection or his private workshop could probably guess that he had an interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, My Lord. Is there anything else I can do to be of service?” He sounded wearly, like he’d aged ten years in the span of sixty seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished splicing into the university’s enrollment records and uploaded the information, generating an acceptance into the Engineering program. “No. You are dismissed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Vader continued about his duties, he found himself almost looking forward to the new hobby, and his mind continued daydream about what attending a real school would be like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a week later, his first class began. Sitting sealed up in his meditation chambers, he logged into the system and began familiarizing himself with his online courses. They included General Chemistry for Engineers, Calculus for Mathematical and Physical Sciences, Introduction to Computers for Engineers, and Analytical Physics 1. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was certain he already knew most of the information in these courses, but he figured he could at least show the young people of the galaxy what it meant to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>true, </span>
  </em>
  <span>practical engineer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was proven correct, and he sailed through the first day’s course work. That is, until he reached Introduction to Computers. After reading through a brief introduction to the course, he reached the first assignment: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Introduce yourself to your classmates and list three things you hope to gain from this class. Then, comment on three other students' intros. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squinted at the datapad, wondering if he was reading correctly. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>did that have to do with computers?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would not participate in such a stupid assignment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately clicked the “Contact Professor” button and waited. A few minutes later, a chat bubble appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Professor Straton:</b>
  <span> Good morning, Firmus. How can I help you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost snapped that his name was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Firmus, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>he forget who he was...then remembered he’d registered under one of his captain’s names. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> I have an issue with the assignment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed collected and reasonable enough, he thought, watching the professor’s chat bubble indicate he was typing a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Professor Straton:</b>
  <span> What exactly is the problem? It seemed simple enough for a first day assignment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader stared at the screen. How did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>see that the assignment was a complete waste of his and everyone else’s time? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> The assignment is pointless. It has nothing to do with engineering or computers. I am not here to socialize or make friends. I am here to learn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned as he hit send. He was doing his fellow students a service. The professor would see the error of his ways, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Professor Straton:</b>
  <span> I appreciate your eagerness to learn, but part of going to college, even in an online course, is to make social connections. It helps prepare you to work well with others when you achieve the job after graduation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snarled in frustration. He already </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>his job. He was Lord Vader, second in command of the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If this man knew who he was speaking to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, no. He wouldn’t blow his cover on his first day. He was better than that. He was better than this idiot teacher. And if he wanted to waste his time forcing him to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. It was certainly something interesting, even if it was stupid. Plus, he wouldn’t fail a assignment that simple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> Fine, but I will be honest in my responses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Professor Straton:</b>
  <span> That’s fine, just please be respectful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader growled and exited out of the chat. He’d show him </span>
  <em>
    <span>respectful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he typed out his intro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning fellow students, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he started. Oh yes. This was certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>respectful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They would all be awed by how respectful Lord Vader could be if he wanted to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Firmus Piett. I am a first year Engineering student, but I have already had plenty of practical experience in the Imperial Navy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A clear reminder to everyone that he was better than they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am here simply to gain a degree. I already know most if not all of the information that will be taught to us. I also am looking for something to relieve me of my boredom. Already, this simple assignment is fulfilling that objective. As for my final objective, I want to graduate top of this class. Given my experience, I will be well on the way towards this goal by the end of the semester. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Firmus Piett</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There. He hit submit. A professional introduction that listed three things he hoped to get from this stupid course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now onto the next portion of the ridiculous assignment. And, in his opinion, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst part of it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He purposefully scrolled through the list of intros, picking the shortest ones. But even then, it was physically painful to think of something professional and not something a Sith Lord being given an idiotic assignment would say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are from a geographically important planet to the Empire. Good for you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told someone from Lothal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the person who wrote that they had a goal to be an engineer on Darth Vader’s flagship, he almost snickered as he wrote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darth Vader himself is his own engineer, and getting aboard his flagship is the most difficult position in the Empire. It will take quite the resume to get there. You should look into a backup plan. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as he was finishing this message that a notification appeared on the screen: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have one new reply. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced. Was someone actually wanting to engage with him? He had better things to do than have a useless conversation with some kid with no experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he clicked the notification and was brought back to his original post. Someone with the name Luke Lars had decided to use his post as one of his three. He hadn’t considered that...perhaps he should have ended his intro with a “do not respond to this” note. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late though, and he rolled his eyes before reading the message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wow! You work in the Imperial Navy? That’s awesome! I was going to join, but my family didn’t want me to get involved in the military. It was a miracle I managed to convince them to let me go to college. I sure do hope you achieve your goal in graduating top of the class, though I share the same goal, so look out! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke Lars </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urg. Competition. If he was there, he’d simply strangle the boy...but then his eyes caught on the boy’s profile picture. It was clearly a self-taken picture, and it showed a boy barely old enough to even think about attending college. He had a mop of dusty blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and bright blue, innocent eyes, and he smiled for the camera with a blinding grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned, studying the picture, not sure why it looked so...familiar. Then, before he could stop himself, he searched the forum for the boy’s intro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found it quickly enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, I’m Luke Lars! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It began. Not at all professional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m from Tatooine, where I grew up working on a moisture farm, but I had plenty of experience working on speeders, droids, vaporators, you name it! I’m here mainly to get off my planet and achieve a good education. I have goals of becoming the top student in our class. I want to learn as much as I possibly can so I can help improve technology access to less privileged worlds in the Outer Rim. I would also love to learn how to build a ship from scratch! I look forward to meeting all of you and working with you! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost like he was reading an over-excited introduction given by a Tooka Kitten. The enthusiasm was so thick it made him make a face. How was it possible that anyone could be that innocent in the middle of a galactic war? Especially if they were from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tatooine? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That place was a hell, and when the Death Star was complete, he had every intention of having it be the first world destroyed for the crime of simply existing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was typing a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am sorry you had to grow up on Tatooine. It is a hellish planet, filled with Hutts and scum of the Earth. You should thank your parents for allowing you to leave that dust ball to attend something worthy of your talents. I look forward to competing for the top spot with you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would beat the boy, no doubt. And for all he knew, the boy was all talk. But the idea of some competition…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. It certainly would be interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his assignment complete, he flipped the switch to lower his helmet back onto his head so he could continue with the rest of his day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the while, the boy’s profile picture continued to pop to the forefront of his mind, a taunting memory he couldn’t quite understand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Curse of the Group Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another chapter up! These are definitely shorter chapters than my normal length, but it's a crack story, so the flow is a bit different than what I usually do. <br/>I promise I will respond to everyone's lovely comments! This week has been pretty busy, and I'm posting this right before bed. So, I'll respond tomorrow I promise! <br/>Thank you all! <br/>Love, <br/>LadyVader23</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was right. School was interesting, even if it had thus far been information he already knew. He was beginning to think that maybe he should have fudged his information so that he could enroll in higher education courses, but he took pleasure in showing off his vast superior knowledge whenever the occasion called for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, he wasn’t the only star pupil in his courses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke Lars. The boy with the haunting profile picture. Intro to Computers was not his only class with him--they also shared Analytical Physics and Chemistry. He’d often stare at the profile picture throughout the video instruction, wondering where he’d seen that face before. The boy was young and eager, and frequently participated in lessons, so the picture showed up a lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was honest, the boy’s responses were...more than adequate. His questions, when he had them, didn’t make him want to stab his eyes out from stupidity. His only real annoyance was how </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was. Whenever Vader would respond in class, everyone else in the chat went silent. Likely because they were in awe over his sheer intellect. But Luke...he always responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> I completely agree with Firmus, the first and most important part of protecting against chemical erosion is…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Wow I never thought about it that way. That’s really cool! Could you explain more about…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> I always enjoy your comments, Firmus! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader was certain he was going to drown from the sheer amount of boundless enthusiasm. It was a good thing he hadn’t joined the navy, because if he’d ever run into him, he would have been strangled in under sixty seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...at least he was competent. And offered a challenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About two weeks after courses started, the first major challenge occured. And of course, it came from Professor Straton’s class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Professor Straton:</b>
  <span> I am assigning everyone a group project. Your objective will be to create a basic computer schematic for a landspeeder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader scowled and immediately pressed the “Raise Hand” button </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Professor Straton:</b>
  <span> Yes, Firmus? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett: </b>
  <span>I can create such a schematic in my sleep. I do not require assistance from inexperienced younglings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence, and he watched the typing bubble from Professor Straton start and stop again multiple times. Finally, he responded as Vader dreaded he would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Professor Straton:</b>
  <span> I understand, but this assignment does not just grade you on your ability to create a perfect schematic. It also tests your ability to work with others. Perhaps you, and maybe other fully capable, experienced members of the class, can use this as a teaching experience for those who need more assistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader scowled at the screen. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good thing the professor wasn’t anywhere near choking distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor continued to explain the assignment, then released them to pick their group mates. Vader took his time pulling up the official hand out, reading over the instructions as he waited for the lesser peons to start flooding his inbox with requests for help. Surely everyone knew he was the ideal group mate. Hell, he’d even offer to do the whole schematic for them. They could spend their free time doing...whatever it was college students did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, while he sat there, no requests came in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps they were intimidated and didn’t want to ask while he still showed as online. Figuring that was the issue, he logged off and went back to his normal duties for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, when he returned, there were no messages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned at the screen. Maybe he needed to be the one to ask? But no--he recoiled at the thought. He was Darth Vader. He didn’t ask for permission to join anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...he also didn’t want to fail over something so stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled up the class registry and reviewed his classmates. His gaze, as usual, instantly fell on Luke Lars, but the thought of having to deal with his enthusiasm outside of class for an entire week sounded...</span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He might decide by the end of it to hunt the boy down and kill him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead he chose a few other classmates who seemed competent enough not to get in his way and sent them private messages before closing down for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the next day, he either received no response, or responses that they were already in a full group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately he clenched his fists as a wave of rage slammed into him, and he was about to give them a piece of his mind, when a new message popped up in his inbox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From Luke Lars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated. Could it be? Could he be…? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked on it. Sure enough, he was greeted with the message: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Hi Firmus! I don’t have a group yet. It seems everyone is full. I was wondering if you’d like to be my partner? Professor Straton says it would be okay if we had a group of two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he’d ask to be partners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Firmus Piett:</strong> The other groups are full? Are you certain? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the boy was offended that he did not immediately say yes, he didn’t show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Luke Lars:</strong> Yeah, unfortunately. :( But hey! This gives us a chance to get to know one another better! Maybe we could be friends? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader stared, trying to comprehend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one...no one had asked him such a silly, childish question in...he didn’t know how long. Even as a Jedi, no one had flat out asked him to be friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Firmus Piett:</strong> How old are you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Luke Lars:</strong> Well. Age is just a number. But I’m eighteen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eighteen. His profile picture looked much younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Firmus Piett:</strong> Was your profile picture taken a few years ago? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Luke Lars:</strong> No, it was just before I left the farm. Why? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stars, the boy was...youthful. In every single way. He ignored the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Firmus Piett:</strong> You said you worked on speeders before. Have you created a schematic from scratch? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they were to be partners, then he’d like to at least know the intelligence of the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Luke Lars:</strong> I’ve built them from scratch, but I’ve never actually put it down in a schematic. It’s all been in my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...could respect that. He rarely used schematics himself. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone expected him to produce such things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Firmus Piett:</strong> Fine. We shall work together. But do not fail me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, the boy didn’t notice the threat in the last line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Luke Lars:</strong> Great! I’ll voice call you tomorrow after class. Does that sound good? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Vader felt like he’d been doused with ice water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Firmus Piett:</strong> Voice call? Can’t we communicate this way? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Luke Lars:</strong> Well...it would be easier and faster to talk it over, wouldn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...was right. It would be far more efficient...but the deep voice of his mask was famous. He’d be recognized, or close to it. He could always take the call in his meditation pod, but his voice without the modulator was too weak to be easily picked up, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyway. There was no way in hell he could do it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Firmus Piett:</strong> That is acceptable. I will speak to you immediately after class. Do not be late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke seemed the type to be late, so he figured that was a reasonable request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Luke Lars:</strong> Sure thing! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader signed off, and immediately looked up the contact info for a certain captain who would fit the role of Firmus Piett perfectly. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should file a complaint with the Board of Special Investigations.” Veers suggested when Piett finished explaining why he’d received introduction pamphlets to a university he clearly did not attend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett gave him a look. “You want me to file a complaint against </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darth Vader?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veers winced. “Forget I said anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett sighed and tossed the reading material into the waste bin. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but he trusted Veers. Vader himself trusted Veers as much as he probably could. “It’s weird for sure, but it’s not like it’s doing anything. I just get annoying handouts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I mean it’s not like Vader’s stealing your identity to commit crimes or borrow insane amounts of money under your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett winced. Stolen identity. If someone told him a month ago that he’d have his identity stolen by not only his commanding officer, but the man who was second only to the Emperor...he would have laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it had happened, and now he was getting a plethora of junk mail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had to have my identity stolen, I would rather Vader be the one to do it.” Stars, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say those words aloud. “It is an honor to serve My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Well. As long as you’re okay with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. They both knew that. But...it could be worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His comm chimed. “Ah. I have to take this.” He said, leaving the common room to go to his bunk room where he answered the call. “Captain Firmus Piett speaking. How may I…?” He stopped dead as the image of Darth Vader appeared in his hand. For a brief, terrifying moment, he wondered if Vader already knew he’d told Veers about the school thing. “Lord Vader...how may I be of service?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had his voice pitched a higher octave? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Piett.” Vader’s deep voice intoned. “Are you alone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach dropped. He didn’t think Darth Vader asking if he was alone was necessarily a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, My Lord.” It was a miracle he sounded so calm. He was anything but...but you didn’t live as long as he had on the Devastator by not having a calm facade at all times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Vader squared his shoulders. “I have need of your voice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett blinked. “My...voice, My Lord?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It appears that this school thing is more involved than I thought. I need you to pretend to be me for a series of conference calls this week for a project.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d assured him the only thing he’d get was mail...he’d said nothing about </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretending </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be the Dark Lord himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...was not particularly gifted in engineering enough to pass--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware of that, captain.” Vader cut him off. “I will feed you what you should say through an earpiece. I would not dream of leaving such an important project in anyone else’s hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett swallowed thickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of his training had </span>
  <em>
    <span>remotely </span>
  </em>
  <span>prepared him for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It...would be an honor to serve you, My Lord.” He said. Because what else could he say? He couldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the second most powerful man in the Empire. And though he knew the dangers of serving under him when he’d accepted the position, he did still have a family to worry about. He had to try to live, and how hard could this be? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little did he know, his troubles with the Dark Lord were only just beginning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Piett Vs. The School Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy May the Fourth! May the Fourth be With You! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are clear on your orders?” Vader crossed his arms over his chest, and Piett was hyper aware that he was watching him fiddle with the earpiece he’d given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett took a steady, calming breath, mentally reminding himself that it was an honor to serve Lord Vader, and straightened up. “Yes, My Lord. As soon as your class is done, Luke Lars will call using the school’s voice chat program. I will be logged in as you,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Under my name, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he added in his head, but he didn’t dare say it, “and I will repeat everything you say, not a word less or more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader seemed...as pleased as he could be. At least, if Piett was reading the way his shoulders seemed to release tension correctly. “Good.” Then, he pointed at him. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fail me, captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth went dry and he tried not to notice his life flashing before his eyes. To think he could get killed over not pretending to be Darth Vader pretending to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>correctly… it wasn’t how he pictured going out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently pleased that everything was going according to plan, he turned and stormed off, probably to...go...to class…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darth Vader. Second in command to the entire galaxy. Was going to class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too...</span>
  <em>
    <span>normal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Except, clearly, it wasn’t since he was somehow roped into this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least if he survived, it would be an interesting story to tell his grandchildren. Preferably far, far away from Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly entered his own office. He still had an hour to go, but he suddenly felt like he was about to take one of the most important tests of his life. He prepared by straightening up his desk, then pulling up the sparse file on the boy he’d be talking to. Vader had sent it to him the night before, with orders to memorize it. It wasn’t hard. There were only a few lines and a holo of a terribly young-looking boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars,</b>
  <span> it read under the holo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Age: Eighteen</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Birth Date: Unknown </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Planet of Origin: Tatooine </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Experience: Farm hand with practical mechanical skills only</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Additional Notes: Comments on everything I say and is far too innocent and positive for his own good. Wants to make friends with me. This must not happen. He is decently competent, however. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to make friends with Darth Vader was almost as wild as him going to school. But, then again, the boy didn’t know he was trying to befriend a man who regularly choked those who displeased him. Poor kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the time came, Piett logged onto the portal and prepared to receive the call. In his ear, the comm crackled to life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you read me, captain?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord.” Shortly after the words left his mouth, his datapad lit up with an incoming call. “Oh, he’s right on time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. It seems he took my threat seriously then.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Threat? He shouldn’t be surprised Vader threatened the boy, but then why would Lars want to make friends with Vader? He didn’t have time to think about it as he answered the call, placing it on speaker so Vader could hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Firmus!” A youthful, boyish voice greeted with great enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Lord Vader was right about him being overly positive. It sounded genuine, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course he doesn’t greet me properly,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader growled in his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Make sure you greet him professionally.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Mr. Lars.” Piett replied smoothly. He seriously didn’t know how he managed to sound calm. He was anything but. His hands were gripping the datapad so tightly, his knuckles had gone white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy snickered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Lars? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stars, that makes me sound ancient. Just call me Luke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The boy has no sense of decorum...tell him…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Piett repeated, trying to sound as firm as possible, “But remember this is a professional project. I aim to have the best results at the end of this. Our classmates will regret the day they decided to go against us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...didn’t sound as dark and threatening as Vader did, and he knew the last line sounded flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke didn’t seem phased. In fact, he laughed, and it was so innocent and </span>
  <em>
    <span>youthful </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Piett instantly felt pity for the situation the boy was unknowingly leading himself into. “That would definitely be cool, but I don’t think the project is meant as a competition.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How naive.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> If Piett wasn’t mistaken, it sounded like Vader was almost amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All assignments should be treated as a competition. That is how you succeed in life.” Piett didn’t necessarily believe that but...he wasn’t normal Firmus Piett at the moment. He was Darth Firmus Piett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then you’re right. We’ll have the best project in the class.” The boy sounded like he was grinning. Would he react that way if he really knew who he was speaking to? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ask him what land speeder he’s had experience with.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What landspeeder have you had experience with?” He tried to match the no-nonsense tone. He sort of pulled it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Straight to business, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does he think I have all the time in the world--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the landspeeder I worked on a lot was our X-34. I’ve worked on other models of course, and I know the XP-38 is the more sought after model of that brand, but that’s the one I have the most experience with. But I can work on any type! I have yet to meet a model I wasn’t able to work with--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is far too chatty. I will need to update the notes in his profile.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett had to agree with Vader on this one. The boy was still going, listing a bunch more models he hadn’t even heard of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is enough,” He interrupted at Vader’s direction. “We will create our own version, but we can use the X-34 as a basis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have to make something completely different and new?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was not part of the instructions, it is merely my own preference. However, do not believe the misconception that inventions are brand new constructs of the inventor. That is rarely the case. They are usually improving upon what is already in existence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stars, Vader could be quite wordy. He had to concentrate to remember every word and inflection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then shouldn’t we use the XP-38 as a basis? Technically it’s the improved version--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is hardly improved. The computer itself is the same, it is the engine parts that set it apart. It’s a waste of credits for anyone stupid enough to buy it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke made a happy noise. Was this boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>eighteen? “That’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>said! Finally, someone who gets it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone with eyes could see it.” Piett made a face even as he said it. He likely wouldn’t have been able to spot that if he was in the market for a speeder. But Vader didn’t need to know that. “Now, let us begin with--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What followed was a conversation with so many technical terms, Piett felt like he was speaking a whole other language. There were some words Vader had him say that he barely knew how to pronounce, let alone spell, but thankfully it was only a preliminary conversation. He must have been doing well, because Luke seemed nothing but enthused by everything that he said, and responded using terms equally as confusing to Piett. He simply had to trust that Vader knew what to say, and he was never disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the call, Luke said, “Well, I think we have the makings of a good schematic. Maybe we’ll win this not-competition-but-really-a-competition.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>win it.” Piett repeated, even as he was thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really? We talked enough to create a schematic? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sort of makes me wish we could actually build this thing and sell it on the market.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can pitch it to the manufacturer when we are through.” Nevermind that all Vader had to do was hand them the schematics and order them to do it, but he doubted his commander had time for that. Then again, who even knew what Vader would do anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Anyway, tomorrow same time? We’ll need to create the actual schematic now...do you want to share your screen or should I share mine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett began to panic. He hadn’t thought of that...he didn’t even know what these terms were. It would be obvious something was wrong if he was hunting for the right tools that should be obvious to someone like Luke or Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Vader evidently was not concerned, and he repeated with as much confidence as he could, “You are the one who will share your screen. I have made plenty of schematics in my life. It is you who must learn. Familiarize yourself with the tools of the program we will be using tonight. I have no wish to wait while you fumble around with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Luke was offended, he didn’t sound it when he said, “Sounds good. I’ll take a look tonight. Man, this is exciting! I can’t wait! We’ll get the best grade for sure!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How is he so enthusiastic?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader wondered in his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Does he drink some sort of happiness serrum every morning?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably caf, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett thought, but he didn’t dare point out. Actually, the image of this boy drinking a ton of caf every day did explain the behavior… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead, Piett repeated, “Make sure you pay close attention, young one.” He winced when saying young one...Luke wasn’t so much younger than him that he could pull it off. “I will not teach you twice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young one?” And for the first time, the boy sounded offended. “I know I </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>young, but if I’m old enough to leave Tatooine, I’m old enough to not be called </span>
  <em>
    <span>young one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kid, just take the unfortunate nickname and deal with it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett wanted to say. But Vader didn’t seem more than mildly annoyed when he instructed him to say, “I will call you what I wish. Be grateful it isn’t something more disparaging. Now I must attend to important duties.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” he sounded like he had more to say on the nickname, but he was dropping it. Thank the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He did not want to argue on behalf of Lord Vader. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The week was far more enjoyable than Vader expected. At least, as far as the project went. His real work was as boring as ever. Find Rebels, easily take out their ships, interrogate the unlucky prisoners…It rarely offered any interesting changes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his conversations with Luke through his captain were always engaging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Luke using the schematic program by watching a mirror image of Piett’s datapad. The boy learned quickly, and there were rarely hesitations when he ordered him to do something. Even when he did get annoyed, the boy was as light and positive as ever. No matter what he had Piett say, he accepted it without fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was annoying at first. He was Darth Vader. He was meant to be feared. But as the days passed, he found himself looking forward to their daily call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett himself was...adequate. He always said exactly what he told him, and he even tried to match the same way he said it. He doubted most of the people on his ship could do better. But he was also so...unintimidating. Perhaps that was why the boy didn’t seem phased by anything he said. The words were coming from a man with a relatively calm demeanor for a soldier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost disappointed when they finally turned the completed project in. With the project complete, there was no need to continue the calls. Technically not having the calls would work better for his schedule… He still had work to do, after all. But it was so rare that he was ever talked to with little fear. He’d almost forgotten what that was like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there would be another project, he reasoned. He would...well, he wouldn’t ask the boy himself. He had his pride to maintain, but maybe he could write something in chat that would prompt the boy to reach out again…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless the boy hadn’t enjoyed working with him as much as he seemed to? Maybe his positivity was a facade, and he secretly feared and hated him as much as the rest of the galaxy did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was these thoughts that kept him up late the night after they turned in their project. He was logged in, working on another assignment for a different class, when he received a chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Hey! :D I just wanted to say thank you for teaching me how to put an official schematic together. I’ve never met anyone who’s had the time or the knowledge to teach me. I really appreciate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the message, a strange...feeling swelling in his chest. He didn’t know what it was. He couldn’t identify it...but it wasn’t the usual fear or hatred he normally fed off of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> It is of no consequence. I did what I had to in order to ensure our grade was the best it could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t quite explain his actions. He could have insisted he do everything, as had been his original plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> I know. Still, I wanted to thank you anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>this kid? He was tempted to go back to Tatooine for the sole purpose of finding this boys parents and figuring out how he’d turned out so bright and sunny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again...he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>raised on a planet with two suns...If he hadn’t known that Tatooine was a hell hole, he might have assumed that was the reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy messaged again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars: </b>
  <span>So I’ll see you for the test in a few days, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader blinked. He read the message again. And again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> What do you mean? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Well...you know. We have to take the tests in person still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Vader pulled up the syllabus for the class, scouring everything he could until he found the Testing section, where he read it over carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tests will still need to be done in person to avoid academic dishonesty, as per school rules. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt as though his heart dropped into his stomach, even as he quickly checked his other course syllabus’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?! This was an online course, what the hell were they doing, making people come in to take a test?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he’d hacked his way into school and hadn’t bothered to fully think this through, or even read the damn syllabus’, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t walk in there….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His train of thought broke off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The solution was obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> Yes. I will see you in a few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he sent the message, he was comming the captain. It was the middle of the night cycle, but he didn’t care, and it evidently didn’t matter because he answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Vader?” He sounded slightly tired, like he was trying to hide the fact that he’d been sleeping when he called, but Vader didn’t bother to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain.” He was aware that he sounded far too pleased about his brilliant solution. “I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>special </span>
  </em>
  <span>long term mission for you…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Piett Vs. Luke Lars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It is an honor to serve Lord Vader, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett repeated to himself as he ignored the jelly his legs had become and strode into the engineering building at Eriadu University. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is an honor, it is an honor, it is an HONOR to serve Lord Vader, he has NOT gone insane, it is an HONOR! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet here he was. Dressed in normal civilian clothing, walking through hallways he’d previously memorized from the university’s online virtual tour beforehand. To take a test. In the place of Lord Vader. Who’d stolen his identity with the promise he’d only get the occasional annoying pamphlet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d dreamed about going undercover, he’d imagined thwarting Rebellion operatives. Not taking tests he understood nothing of, with Vader breathing into an earpiece and viewing the world through a micro camera hidden in an Imperial logo pin on his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long did these courses last? He was afraid to find out. Unless Vader got bored or sped up the process somehow, he could be stationed here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His dreams of moving up the ranks in the military were crumbling before his eyes. All because his boss decided he would heed the call of higher education. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is an honor. It is an honor. It is an honor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arrived at the appropriate classroom right on schedule. Not too early, and definitely not late. He double checked the room number, and squared his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here it goes. His new, insane life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not forget what I taught you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader rumbled in his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are me, now. You will represent me as such.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Before his departure, he’d endured the worst lessons of his life: learning to walk, talk, and mimic Lord Vader’s movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his life were taken up by these lessons. And even then, he was sure he wasn’t living up to Vader’s expectations. But how could he?! There was no one in the galaxy who could properly imitate the intimidation of the Dark Lord’s presence! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t dare respond for being overheard, and instead strode into the room with a confidence he did not feel, swinging his arms just right (he hoped), with his chest puffed out just the right amount (he hoped). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was full of long desks, stretching from one side of the room to the other. Most of the other students appeared to already be in seats, and a few gave him odd looks as he passed. His gaze spotted a seat at the end of an aisle, and he was already moving for it even as Vader hissed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There! That is the ideal seat.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to wince as he quickly slid into it. Of course Vader was going to micro manage down to where he’d sit. After he’d forced him through </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimidation </span>
  </em>
  <span>lessons, he was starting to think nothing else could possibly surprise him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not look at anyone else. Keep your head down. If at all possible, you must avoid Lars.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he’d told him that. Repeatedly. He didn’t understand why Vader was so eager to avoid the boy, since he’d gotten the impression Vader sort of liked him. At least, as much as he could like an inexperienced eighteen year old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, no one attempted to engage him in conversation, and soon the door at the front of the classroom opened and in walked a portly, elderly man with wide-rimmed glasses, carrying a stack of flimsiplast. The whispers in the room died as he cleared his throat. “Good morning, class. It is nice to see you all in person. You already know me as Professor Straton, but now you have a face for the name!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did not realize he was so…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader trailed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A lot makes sense, now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did it? Did it really? Because Piett was still thoroughly under the impression that nothing in the galaxy made sense anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Straton began walking to the end of each aisle, counting out the needed tests, and handing them to the end row person to pass down. “You have exactly two hours to complete the test.” He said as he did so. “When done, come and turn your test in at the front and you may leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, the test isn’t on a datapad? That is stupid and inefficient! Tell him I said so!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett wanted to die, right then and there. It would have been better if he’d been strangled. He was convinced now. But nonetheless, as Professor Straton approached and handed him the tests, he looked up and said in his quietest, most Vader-like voice, “Testing on flimsiplast is stupid and inefficient, don’t you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor paused, staring at him with a strange look. He was certain the students near him were also staring at him in horror. “Let me guess. You are Firmus Piett?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to sink through the floor and into the very core of the planet. “That would be correct.” Unfortunately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor frowned, squinting his eyes at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What, can he not see through those pathetic glasses?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, Piett was certain he could see him just fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not...how I pictured you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett listened to Vader’s response and had to refrain from sighing as he replied, “Neither are you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man was probably picturing someone closer to Lord Vader, or Grand Moff Tarkin in terms of intimidation presence. Not an overly-exhausted and stressed middle aged man. He was certain he’d feel more confident disciplining him in front of the other peers now that he knew how un-intimidating he was, but the man just let out a long sigh and said, “Just take the damn test, Firmus. It’s school policy. I don’t like grading them this way any more than you like taking it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett prayed to every deity he’d ever heard that Vader wouldn’t make him respond, but his Lord only said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well at least the man has some backbone. Very well. Pass the stupid tests along.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he simply nodded and did as he was told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hoped Lars hadn’t noticed the exchange from wherever he was in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, he’d come prepared with the appropriate writing utensil. Unlike Lord Vader, he had friends who’d attended programs like this and he’d heard enough horror stories to suspect beforehand. Then, as the class settled in and the timer began, Piett pulled the flimsy close enough for Vader to see through the camera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much torque can be applied to a 6 inch outer diameter pipe that has a wall thickness of 0.25 inches when the maximum shear stress is 20,000 psi?” The first question read. Naturally, Piett had zero clue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“These questions are a joke.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The answer is very clearly 250,000 in lbs.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett circled, and with each question, he listened to yet another comment on how it was far too easy, and circled whatever Vader told him. A few times he was worried someone could hear Vader’s voice through the earpiece, but he’d tested and re-tested it to ensure that would not happen, and sure enough no one even so much as gave him a funny look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished within thirty minutes. Piett turned it back to the first page, wondering how to signal asking Vader if he wanted to check his answers, but Vader simply ordered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Turn it in. This test was a waste of my intellect.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad Vader thought so, because he hadn’t understood most of it. There were a few things he’d learned at the military academy that were necessary to working on a star ship, but not at this level. He made sure his name was at the top and stood to take it to the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached the desk, Professor Straton looked up from his datapad and frowned. “Already, Firmus?” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you doubt my capabilities, you can review it now for yourself.” Piett repeated, trying to maintain the threat with a whisper. It didn’t work, and the Professor just gave him an odd look before motioning to place it on the desk. He did so, and turned around…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only to see a familiar blonde boy on the other side of the room standing with his test as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his eyes were fixed on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t think the camera had the range to show Vader whose attention they’d caught, so he made the decision to start walking quickly for the exit, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. Lord Vader didn’t want to talk to the boy, but Piett was certain that Lars wasn’t interested in letting him escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would try anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he was out the doors, he began walking as fast as he could without actually running towards the lift. “We have a problem.” He whispered. There were other students in the hall, but not nearly enough for him to lose himself in the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What problem?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to explain, but from behind him he heard Lars shout, “Firmus! Hey, Firmus!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...By the Force,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader breathed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Move faster! Go!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already going as fast as he thought he could, but he tried to push it. A sweat had broken out on his forehead, and his breathing was becoming a bit erratic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Firmus! Firmus Piett! Oh--sorry…” There was a commotion behind him, and he hoped the boy was stopped by whatever it was. The lift was right there…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed his fingers into the down button, repeatedly, over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This stupid school needs faster lifts, I should send them a generous donation to install them, where is the damn lift?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to completely agree. But, blessedly, the doors made a calming </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noise and the doors opened and he all but threw himself in, turning to press the button for the ground floor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only to find Luke Lars </span>
  <em>
    <span>sprinting </span>
  </em>
  <span>full speed towards the lift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He instead jammed the close doors button, then when it didn’t immediately close, he rapidly continued doing so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does he want to be my friend so badly?!” he muttered, momentarily forgetting Vader could hear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have no idea, why aren’t the damn doors closing?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Vader sounded furious, but with an edge of panic and horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the doors began closing, and Piett let out a sigh of relief. The boy was still running, and it looked like he would make it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>leapt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Piett wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or horrified as he threw his arm between the closing doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lift was equipped to open the doors when encountering an obstacle, so the doors immediately sprang open, and the momentum of his jump had him sprawling to the floor of the lift, grunting in pain as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett stared at the boy, moving to allow Lord Vader to see what had happened. Surely, he’d strangle him later for failing to get away...but he was certain no one could have escaped Lars’ pursuit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only mechanical breathing in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked up, and despite the red face, he grinned. The doors closed behind them. “Hey Firmus! Didn’t you hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pretty sure the whole building had heard him. But Piett dutifully waited for his Lord’s response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...tell him no, and you must be Luke Lars.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Vader watched in stunned horror as the words only seemed to please the boy further and he stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Force, the boy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>short. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain Piett was already reasonably shorter than he was, and this boy matched him in height perfectly. At least, he thought so. The camera angle wasn’t exactly perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps your over enthusiastic greeting.” He replied wearily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’d see you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are true to your word.” He’d had a meeting he was supposed to be preparing for. He’d been pleased the test was so easy, hoping to get more time...but now he was stuck with the most enthusiastic chatterbox in the whole galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grinned, then glanced at something. “Hey, are you wanting to actually use this lift or are we going to live in here from now on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Piett hadn’t had a chance to press the floor button. Wordlessly, he did so. It was probably obvious that he’d been trying to avoid the boy, but Luke didn’t comment on it. In fact, he didn’t even seem offended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had he done to deserve such attention?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, he was already talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the test was easy, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett continued to face him so Vader could see. Somehow he looked even younger in real life. He could practically see light shining in his eyes, in the very way he smiled at him. “Considering you completed it shortly after I did, I would say so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d signed up to get a degree, not have his captain stand around making small talk with an innocent farm boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth be told, I was kinda hoping to finish before you.” The boy actually reached up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. People actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will never happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you said, and I quote,” then his voice deepened in an imitating tone, “All assignments should be treated as a competition. That is how you succeed in life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have been offended at the terrible imitation of Captain Piett’s voice, let alone his own, but the boy had made such interesting faces while he’d done it he found himself more amused than anything else. Which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boy was infuriating. Why wasn’t he ordering the captain to ignore him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead he said, “It is good you remember some things I say. Maybe you will have a chance at beating me yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett tried to infuse the sentence with the sarcasm he’d intended it with, but he either didn’t achieve it, or Luke didn’t care, because he laughed. Such an easy, lighthearted sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the lift must have reached the level Captain Piett chose, because he turned and he was suddenly walking down a hallway and Vader could only hear Luke. “So are you really in the military? How’d you manage to come out for the test?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader was already prepared for such an answer. “The military has a school leave program.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool! You probably get great benefits.” Actually, most of the people on his ship ended up losing their benefits due to short life expectancy. People tended to die around Sith Lords and most insurers labeled working for him as a pre-existing condition. “What position do you have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would probably be weird that a captain was going back to school for an engineering degree, so he said, “Tell him you work in maintenance on a Star Destroyer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doubted the captain would like the serious demotion, but it wasn’t official anyway. Simply a cover. But the captain revealed no discontent when he repeated the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I’ve always wanted to tour one of those! Could you take me sometime?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader tried to imagine this sunshine boy skipping through the immaculate halls of his star destroyer and cringed. “No. He does not have the clearance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, at least, was true, though Vader technically could have given it to him at any time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Piett delivered the bad news, and Vader half-hoped it would ruin the boys mood, but he didn’t sound phased at all when he said, “Ah, figures. Oh well. Maybe one day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought your family didn’t want you to join the military?” He didn’t know why he bothered to remember that detail, but he’d asked the question before he could stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was with this boy? He’d never felt so...disarmed. This was precisely why he hadn’t wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but maybe I could change their mind after I get my degree. Besides, I’m an adult, I can do what I want, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a stupid question, don’t answer it.” He told Captain Piett, and he followed suit. As unintimidating as the captain was, despite his best efforts, he was great at following his orders. He made a mental note of the trait. It could be useful later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence, and Luke cleared his throat. By this time, they’d made it out of the building and sunlight made a glare on the camera. “Well, I should head in to work. Maybe I can pick up some extra time. Hey, you should stop by!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no interest in stopping anywhere. I still have work I must attend to.” He quickly added, and the captain must have agreed, because he rushed to repeat it before the boy could tell them where it was he wanted them to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, maybe another time.” Did this boy not take no for an answer? “I’ll see you around, Firmus!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, to Vader’s immense relief, he watched as a blonde-haired boy ran off across the campus courtyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief silence. Vader shook his head, unsure how he’d gotten himself the attention of someone like Luke Lars. “Was that really all he wanted to talk to us about?” He asked the captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evidently so, My Lord.” His voice was a whisper so no one would notice him talking to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There hadn’t been anything at all important in that conversation, but the boy had thrown himself into the elevator like it was a situation of life and death. Someone needed to give the boy a dose of reality...but he would not be that person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe we have concluded our business for today. I will contact you when you are needed again, captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut the call and stared at the screen for a long while, replaying the conversation over and over again in his brain. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so the part where Piett is trying to imitate how Vader walks, I imagined him walking in like Mulan did into camp while trying to "walk like a man" based on Mushu's advice and I laughed so hard I cried. Is it bad that I'm laughing at my own writing? Maybe. I'd be a terrible stand up comedian. <br/>It's super late, so I'll respond to your lovely comments tomorrow! &lt;3 Thank you everyone for enjoying the story! I love you all! <br/>Love, <br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Piett's Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks. He had two weeks of pure freedom to do as he wished. It was both lovely and terrible at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lovely because he was practically married to his work. He had plenty of PTO hours saved up, but he’d never even considered using them. Not even on the days Vader was at his worst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be forced to figure out what to do with all of his free time. He was a military man. He’d dedicated his life to the service of the Empire. What did one even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>with their free time, anyway? It felt wrong to consider going to amusement parks or going bar hopping or…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What did grown men do with their free time? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He honestly had no clue. The other officers spent a lot of time drinking, but that seemed...unhealthy. And Eriadu wasn’t exactly a vacation world. It was all either industrial factories, waste zones, or trade markets. He wasn’t interested in factories, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not waste zones, and he could only do so much shopping before getting bored. So even if he’d had his pick of vacation spots, this would not have been his top choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was a bright spot to going to a university: they had the best library in possibly the entire planet. At the very least he could pick up a book, find a nice caff shop, and read for a while, maybe answer some holo mail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent hours browsing and finally picked up a few books such as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Being an Effective Leader </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>101 Ways to Brew Your Own Caff. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perhaps he’d take up a new hobby, he figured, heading up to the front desk to check out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A young Twi’Lek with olive green skin smiled at him as she approached. “Ready to check out?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He passed her the books and pulled out his ID card. “Will this suffice to check out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twi’Lek picked up his ID, frowning at it. “I’m sorry sir, this is a standard Imperial ID. We only take school ID to check out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. Had Darth Vader received a copy of the school ID in his name? He tried to picture the Dark Lord getting a school ID with his own little picture on it, and failed. If he had, he certainly hadn’t bothered to mention it, and he didn’t know if he could convince him to send it. It seemed even more ridiculous that Vader would send him mail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But can’t you use my name to look me up in the system?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the answer before she said it. “I’m sorry, sir. If you’ve lost your ID, you could always request a new one when the administration building opens tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in school, the Empire only encouraged bureaucracy and all of the paperwork and hoops to jump through that came with it. With a heavy sigh, he thanked her for her time and left the books on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he’d ask Vader if he could have a copy of the ID. Perhaps he could go to the administration and request a new one like he’d lost the last one, but what if it nullified the one Vader maybe had and he needed it to get into the system? He had no idea how the portal worked, and it just didn’t seem like something that he should waste time with. So, no library books for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least there were still caff shops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before leaving the modest apartment that the Empire (or rather, Vader) had provided for him, he’d looked up the best shops in the vicinity. There was one across from the university that had high ratings called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Screamin’ Bean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a silly name, of course, but all he cared about at this point was a good cup of caff to help him forget his troubles and relieve some of the stress the whole odd situation had put on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached the caff shop, he was greeted with a sign on the walkway with a brightly colored hand-drawn notice on slate. It read: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need a hug……….e cup of caff!!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then underneath was a drawing of a caff cup with a smiling face on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled a little and walked inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Given that it was mid-afternoon, most of the spacious dining area was empty, save a few obvious students who were glued to their datapads. Probably studying, like most normal attendees of the school. It was yet another reminder that the situation he was in was far from normal, and with a heavy sigh he approached the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A young Torgruta stopped cleaning one of the machines and hurried to the register. “Hi! Welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Screamin’ Bean! </span>
  </em>
  <span>How can I serve you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she was quite chipper. She’d probably get along with Luke Lars, he thought as he ordered a simple black caff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to try our rainbow sprinkle frapp?” She pointed at a holo of a drink that looked less like a cup of caff and more like blended candy and sugar. “It’s our special right now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced. He was certain one swallow of that concoction would send him to the med center with instant diabetes. “No, thank you.” He said politely. “Just a black caff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” She shrugged her shoulders, and he paid for the drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Darth Vader couldn’t keep him away from a good cup of caff, he thought when he picked up his order and found a spot in the furthest corner, away from any windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settled in, pulling out his own datapad to begin reviewing mail he might have missed in his absence. Though he wasn’t on the bridge, he was still technically a captain with important duties. At the very least, he figured he could delegate what he couldn’t do remotely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And perhaps when he was finished, he could look those books up on the holonet and download them to his own device. Yes. That sounded quite lovely and relaxing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he sat in the caff shop, sipping away. As simple as his order was, it was quite good. Much better than anything they had on the Devastator. He made a mental note to ask the Torgruta what they were using before he left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taking a particularly long sip, eyes glued to his messages, when a terribly familiar voice greeted cheerfully, “Hey Firmus! Didn’t expect to see you here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Multiple things happened at once. He dropped the datapad to the table as he gasped, the cup of caff dropping from his hands to splatter on the floor. Unfortunately, gasping while still drinking was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>his most brilliant move, and he was choking and spewing caff all over the table and, therefore, his datapad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!!!” Luke shouted, one hand going to save the datapad while the other began </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounding </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his back in an attempt to help him cough it out. “I didn’t mean to scare you! Ellie! Quick, water!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could barely process anything beyond the need to cough out the caff he’d swallowed wrong and the fact that Luke Lars was suddenly here, hitting his back with surprising strength in an attempt to help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” he managed to wheeze as the Torgruta (Ellie) rushed over with a glass of water. He quickly grabbed it and gulped it down before whirling on Luke. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you doing here?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that he was no longer in danger of choking to death, Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “I work here...I just got back from my lunch and I saw you and...I’m sorry. Do you need napkins?” He frowned. “What am I saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course you do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold on, I’ll--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop. Talking.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was drenched in hot liquid, and so was the table and the floor. He was still trying to catch his breath, and the boy who </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently worked here </span>
  </em>
  <span>was currently motioning wildly at Ellie to bring napkins while staring at him like he was a wounded Loth kitten. “Since when do you work here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevermind that this was his first time showing up to this place--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since the start of the semester.” If Luke was offended, he didn’t appear it. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re okay? That’s really hot--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was not fine. The heat was burning through his clothes and onto his skin. But he wasn’t equipped to handle Lars without Vader there to direct. If he said something that blew his cover, he’d be a dead man for sure. He quickly began grabbing his things. “I’m sorry for the mess, but I really must go. Good day, Mr. Lars!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly brushed past the boy, heading for the doors. By this point, he realized the rest of the patrons had stopped what they were doing to stare at the comotion. Ellie the Torgruta was chasing after him with enough napkins to supply a cafeteria on a Star Destroyer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to his horror, but not surprise, Luke Lars was following. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really think you should see--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>good day </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr. Lars!” He was almost to the door and freedom. The boy was working, so he probably couldn’t chase after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But at least let me give you your datapad back!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped at the door, turned around, heart hammering in his chest as he snatched the still-wet datapad from the boy's hand. Then, for good measure, he grabbed the napkins from Ellie’s hands...and fumbled. They drifted to the floor and he was far too mortified to bother picking them up. So instead, he yelped, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I said good day!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before turning and rushing out the door. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Vader sat listening to the lecture in Analytical Physics, minding his own business, when he received a private message from none other than Luke Lars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored it, of course. They were in the middle of class. He’d assumed Luke would pay more attention in class, but perhaps he’d misjudged him. But then the message turned to two, then three, and he inwardly groaned as he finally clicked the message bubble to bring up the private chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Hey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> I wanted to apologize about yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> And I also wanted to make sure you were okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned. What the hell was he talking about? He tried to think back to their class interactions the previous day, but it had been rather normal and professional. Luke had, as usual, made some comments on his own shared thoughts, but that had been it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> What do you mean? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response completely stumped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Well caff is a pretty hot drink to spill on yourself. You can’t seriously tell me you aren’t at least a little injured? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the message for a moment, trying to figure out what prattle the boy was on now...then realized perhaps it wasn’t him he was referring to, and he pulled up his own inbox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Darth Vader, he got literally hundreds of messages in a day. He sorted by Captain Piett’s name, and sure enough there was a new recording waiting for him. He pressed play and listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Vader, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain Piett greeted, his tone perfectly calm and neutral. Or at least, it mostly was. He could detect a note of anxiousness there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I regret to inform you that I had a run in with Luke Lars at a caff shop. I had no idea he worked there and he surprised me. I ended up spilling caff on myself and choking on some. I knew it would be bad to be with Lars without you present, so I evacuated the premises immediately. But I am sure he will bring it up with you, so I thought I should let you know of the event just in case. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The message ended, and Vader snarled irritably. Not only had the captain run into Lars without him, but apparently he’d embarrassed himself as well--and therefore, him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn’t using him as his cover, he’d off him and chose someone less clumsy. But the boy knew Captain Piett’s face, and he couldn’t explain a total appearance change away, so he was stuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, though, he had to do damage control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett: </b>
  <span>I am perfectly fine. I will not discuss it further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Okay, but thing is, I have to make sure, because my boss is worried you’re going to sue the shop for everything they own. You’re not going to sue, are you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader tilted his head, considering. A lawsuit </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be interesting...but no. That would only make the school situation more complicated than necessary, and Luke already had a tendency to make things complicated in the first place. He didn’t need more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> No, that will not be necessary. As I said, I am perfectly fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t respond for a while and Vader went back to listening to the lecture. But finally, he got the message: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> ...Okaaaay, if you’re sure…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh. The boy would not drop it. Why was he not surprised? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> If it eases your mind, I sought medical assistance. It was nothing a few bacta patches did not heal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering he was the expert on burns, he was sure this was likely the captain’s actual case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Okay, good! Just let me know if there’s anything else I can do. Oh, and next time you come in, I’ll give you a cup of caff on the house! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled up Luke’s file and in the comments section added,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Works at a caff shop and will likely bribe us to come back with cups of caff. Do not fall for this tactic.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> I will keep that in mind, but do not hold your breath. I do not even like caff that much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Regardless, it’s the least I can do for yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> You can repay me by letting me listen to the lecture, young one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> I’m not a young one, but fine. Let me know! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This boy was far too stubborn. But at least he could inform Captain Piett to avoid Luke’s caff shop like it was full of hungry rancors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly sent a response message to the captain, and returned to listening to the lecture. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now we know where Luke works! Did I just put a coffee shop AU within a school AU? YES I DID. It's AU Inception, I swear! :P <br/>Also I love the enthusiasm this story is getting! I just love this brand of crack so much, and I'm glad others enjoy it too! Maybe I'll do more crack in the future! ^_^<br/>I love ya'll! <br/>Love, <br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Making Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Piett thought he wouldn’t hear back again from Vader until he needed him to take a test. But early one morning as he rolled out of bed, he found a high priority message on his comm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That could only mean one person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He answered it, expecting details on the next test assignment, only to frown at yet again, another unexpected twist in the holodrama his life had somehow become. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Captain Piett.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lord Vader’s image appeared. Even tiny, and as a recording, it seemed to fill the whole room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I cannot take the boy’s insistence that I be his friend. If it continues I may travel there myself to dispose of him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett winced. It wouldn’t surprise him of course, but the boy seemed harmless. He didn’t deserve to die at the hands of Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So when you get this message, contact me immediately. I have identified a few candidates who may work as ideal friends for the boy. Then he will leave us alone and I will not have to kill him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. It appeared he would be doing espionage of some sort after all. He just never imagined he’d spy on college students who had no impact on the overall safety and security of the Empire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was how, a few hours later, Piett was following around students that, he assumed, Vader knew from his class with said Dark Lord breathing in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tempted to ask how he’d even found enough information on these students to even be able to lead him to the right places. If he had to guess, it was either ISB or more of whatever Vader did to get himself enrolled in school. ISB seemed a bit overkill, but...well. He could never be sure with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One student lived on the edge of a waste zone. Even walking the street towards the apartment building, it looked run down. Piett instinctively ducked into shadows to avoid being seen, one hand on the blaster hidden in his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What type of district is this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader asked as he crossed a bridge. Beneath him was a bunch of oozing waste. The smell was enough to make him gag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a waste zone, my lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence, then,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “This is not the right person to be Luke Lars’ friend. I am sure of it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett stopped in his tracks, frowning at the apartment building. “We have yet to even find this person--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, but the boy will somehow find himself skipping into deadly waste, I’m sure of it. Why would anyone live here anyway?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...it’s probably affordable housing, and school is rather expensive--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is an exaggeration, it is only fifty thousand credits a semester.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only fifty thousand credits. He debated on explaining that such an amount was actually quite sizable for most people, but he doubted Lord Vader would care. “Alright. Then on to the next location.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few candidates were also apparently not good enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, she clearly has poor choice in friends.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said about a girl who spent most of her time shopping with her friends in the trade district. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see...pardon me, my lord, but they seem like normal college students, why--?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because they are far too interested in material items.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand how that was a bad thing, but it seemed wiser to drop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He seems too rough for the boy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader said of another boy who they watched at a hoverboard park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hoverboard is a common sport among most youths. Maybe Lars likes the sport?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The boy is not most youths. I highly doubt he enjoys such a thing.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett thought about asking Vader if he’d talked to Luke about his interests, but again. He figured it was safer to just go along with whatever he was told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they trailed a quiet boy for a few hours. It was the longest they’d gone, and Vader said almost nothing the entire time as Piett followed him to the library where he studied, then to the market to get groceries. He seemed kind and polite to everyone who he passed, and frequently offered a smile to strangers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Him. He is the one.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader finally said as they watched him hold a door open for an old woman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Go talk to him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett frowned. Blowing his cover seemed to be the opposite of espionage, but the boy was already walking away and he was moving before he could think better of it. “What’s his name again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dash Harik.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett inwardly hoped Vader had a somewhat normal plan even as he called, “Hey, wait up Dash!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait up?? That is a completely unacceptable way to greet someone--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dash stopped and turned, frowning as he approached. Already Piett could see recognition in his blue eyes, as well as wariness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett felt a pit form in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Firmus,” Dash greeted. There was definitely forced politeness in his voice, and Piett tried to refrain from wincing in sympathy for whatever he was about to put this poor boy through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ask him if he knows Luke.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Dash. It is good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is not what I said, he is merely convenient--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you by chance know Luke Lars?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dash raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he repeated as Vader fed him the response. Of course, it was not at all socially appropriate. “He and I will be meeting for drinks tomorrow night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Luke know that? Had Vader checked to make sure he wasn’t working a shift? Somehow, he thought the answer was no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will join us.” He finished, trying to project the confidence Vader used into his voice. He straightened up a bit, as if to give off the air of someone who should be listened to and respected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dash stared at him like he was crazy, but when he opened his mouth, he merely clarified, “Luke is going for drinks? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Of course. It is a natural thing to do in college.” Even as he said the words, he was suddenly certain Vader had done his studying of college student behavior from holovids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sure, but…” He trailed off, frowning. “Luke’s going to be there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, how many times must I tell you that?” He tried to copy Vader’s rising annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dash continued to frown at him. Then, he shrugged. “Sure. What cantina?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Bloody Rancor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dash made another face. “And Luke...</span>
  <em>
    <span>agreed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go there? Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Of course he hadn’t. But Piett couldn’t explain the odd behavior of his superior officer to just anyone, even if he’d been given the freedom to do so. He simply couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Dash didn’t press it. “Alright, man. I guess I’ll see you there.” </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Vader didn’t understand why Luke’s future friend had seemed so reluctant to join them. From what he could see the next night through Piett’s hidden camera, The Bloody Rancor looked like the perfect place a college student would want to spend their time at. The only downside was that they played live music, and the decor was quite disreputable with inappropriate posters plastered to the walls. He had to direct Piett to go to their outdoor patio so he could communicate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least when he’d reached out to Luke, the boy had immediately (and enthusiastically, of course) accepted the invitation. As expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Piett waited, Vader made use of his time by re-studying the information he’d gathered on Dash Harik. Most of the information he’d gleaned from slicing into the schools database, then into the boy’s social holo accounts. Yes. He and Luke were about the same age, they had shared interests, and since they also shared classes, it was the perfect distraction for the boy. He could finally get some peace in class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Firmus,” Vader whipped back to the datapad with Piett’s feed, watching as the man turned. There stood Luke. A glass was already in his hand, and Vader smirked knowing this was the perfect place to set the boy up with his new friend. All college students liked getting drunk, or so he’d read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now if only Dash would hurry up and get there. Perhaps Piett could duck out early and then he would be a forgotten fascination of the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Luke.” He greeted, and Piett, thankfully, stuck to the script this time. He had not forgotten the atrocious greeting from the day before. They were lucky Dash hadn’t backed out based on that alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled, but for once, the gesture didn’t seem to touch his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Vader tensed. That was...odd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Luke said, taking up a seat across from Piett. “Is it just us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned. He hadn’t told Luke he was setting him up, but… “As a matter of fact, no. Someone else from our class will be joining us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Luke looked down at his glass. Vader wondered what he’d ordered. “Is it Dash? Because if it is, he’s not coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader stared at the screen, hardly believing he’d heard him right. Then, when Luke didn’t take the words back, he clenched his fists angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should send Piett off to kill the boy. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>he defy him?! Beyond defying a Sith Lord, it was plain rude to say he’d show up and then bail at the last moment, without even informing him! Now he was stuck alone with Luke, and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him not to come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader clenched his teeth so hard, his jaw hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s face was oddly expressionless. “I could ask you the same question. Why tell Dash we were hanging out at a cantina before even asking me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader...had no answer to that. When he didn’t respond, Luke continued. “Dash told me about it immediately afterwards. I already knew by the time you asked, and I’d already told him not to come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t answered why you asked Dash first and made it seem like I already knew about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snarled, and he watched Piett lift his own glass and take a long drink. By the time he finished, Vader knew what he had to say. “It is obvious you do not have enough friends. I thought Dash would be an ideal candidate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blinked at him--then burst out laughing. “You were trying to set us up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is clear you need more friends.” He did not mention how hard he'd worked to find the ideal candidate. He'd wasted precious hours to do so in the hopes that this would finally get the boy to leave him alone. He'd even taken multiple factors into consideration while doing so! And this was how he repaid him?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I have plenty of friends. Dash </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my friend. That’s why he thought it was weird you said we were going to a cantina.” Luke leaned forward, and Vader swore there was an actual twinkle in his eyes. “Do you know what I ordered, Firmus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This...was a trick question. He was sure of it. “Do not answer that, Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett did as he was told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shoved the drink over, and Piett moved so that Vader could also see the contents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Is that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Milk?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Luke pulled it back, then took a sip himself. “It’s extremely rare that I drink. I don’t like it. So if we were going to hang out, I wouldn’t ever suggest going to a cantina, let alone one called The Bloody Rancor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was definitely beginning to develop a headache. “Then why are you so insistent that we be friends?” He spat the last word like it was a curse. Because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nothing good ever came from such relationships. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? You are clearly competent and know what you are doing. I’d like to learn from you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. He did enjoy working with him on that project, more than he’d ever admit aloud, but… “I am not here to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am here to be the top of our class.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As am I. But that doesn’t mean we have to be enemies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader scowled. It was clear the boy was deluded. “You should focus on others, then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Piett, get up and storm out!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett dutifully repeated the words, then the camera shifted as he moved to comply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Luke didn’t sound at all bothered, and as Piett stormed away, Vader heard the boy call out, “Next time let’s meet somewhere we both would like!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader stared at the screen, shaking his head. More and more the only way to get rid of the boy seemed to be death. And yet the thought of doing so felt...wrong, somehow. It was rare that he felt that way about killing anyone, but there was something about the boy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Piett had left the tavern, Vader snapped, “Avoid that boy at all costs. It is apparent that he will not give up on his foolish quest.” Then he paused, and added incredulously, “He already has friends? Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>does he insist on being friends with us?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe it’s just as he said, my lord. He respects your professional opinion.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I respect Grand Moff Tarkin’s professional opinion but that does not mean I throw myself at him in an attempt to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shook his head. “Just stay away from him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even as he cut the connection, he knew that order would be impossible. Luke was far too interested in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he was honest with himself, he found himself just as intrigued. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if I'd enjoy Vader picking my friends out either, but at least he was spot on in this case??? Even if he didn't already know it?<br/>Also! Tumblr user Spacedaaadddd made a beautiful fan art of Barista Luke and I LOVE IT and wanted to share it here! https://spacedaaadddd.tumblr.com/post/617984337987698688/just-read-ladyvader23-s-latest-chapter-of-darth<br/>Leave some love!<br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Luke's New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started as a normal day for Piett. At least, it was as normal as a testing day could be. He dressed in civilian attire, pulled on his jacket with the camera for Lord Vader, and put in his earpiece. Then, shortly before leaving his apartment, he received the call from Lord Vader, and they tested out the equipment before he ventured off to head to school to take a chemistry test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And naturally, as he walked along a street lining one of the few parks left on Eriadu, Vader began talking about Lars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What will we do when we see Lars?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett was starting to suspect that, despite everything, Vader was at least...interested in the boy. Not that he’d ever admit it, and Piett wasn’t about to ask. He valued living, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will resolutely ignore him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And if he tries to approach us?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will ignore him, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. We will defeat this boy, even if it is the last thing you do.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that didn’t sound comforting. He briefly wondered what Lars would do to end his life. Cheer him to death? Give him a cup of caff with too much caffeine? Embarrass him into a heart attack? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. At least it would be an interesting way to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so wrapped up in thinking about the odd ways Luke could potentially get him killed, he almost didn’t notice the subject of his thoughts nearby until he’d almost passed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that...Lars?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader asked incredulously, causing Piett to slow his steps and look around with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, there Luke was, meters away, back turned towards him. It looked like he was inching up on...something. Piett couldn’t quite tell what it was from that angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Back up. I want to see what he’s doing this time.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But My Lord, I thought you wanted to--?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, but that does not mean I do not want tabs on the enemy, especially when he is acting out of the usual.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett suppressed a sigh he knew the Dark Lord would not appreciate, and backed up, angling himself so that the camera could see what the boy was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Is he...Captain, what is he inching towards?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett frowned, squinting his eyes. The sun was a bit blinding at this angle, but… “I believe he’s trying to approach ducks, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened to a few intakes of Vader’s respirator. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ducks?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squinted harder, as if that would help any, but… “Yes, My Lord. He’s approaching a family of ducks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. Then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t think there is much rhyme or reason to Luke Lars.” But even as he said it, Piett found himself also terribly curious. He expected such behavior from tiny toddlers who didn’t know any better, not from a grown...well, teenage man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ducks seemed quite alarmed that Luke was approaching them, and they waddled for the safety of the pond. Piett expected the boy to come to his senses and stop, but though he did hesitate at the water's edge, he was horrified to watch him square his shoulders and </span>
  <em>
    <span>go into the water. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Piett awkwardly said, “It appears Lars would like a morning swim before our test…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not serious.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett didn’t think he’d ever heard Vader so completely lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s still wadding after the ducks, so I would assume so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened to Vader breathe for a moment. Then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just...move forward to class. If he is late, that is his problem. We will pretend we never saw him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett let out a relieved breath, glad Vader wouldn’t make him become involved in the oddness that was Luke Lars, and hurried forward. He wanted to get as far away as possible before Luke noticed his presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost free when Vader suddenly said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett closed his eyes, forcing himself to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stars. Vader definitely was far more interested in the boy than either of them wanted, it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am certain our professor will blame us if the boy does not show up in time for his test.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett highly doubted the professor would care, and even if he did, he likely wouldn’t connect Piett to Luke’s odd decisions at all. But he would not tell Lord Vader that. It was clearly just an excuse. Why? He did not know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he turned around, and quickly jogged over to the pond’s edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke!” He yelled when he reached it. He sincerely hoped he wouldn’t have to get in with the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t even turn around. “Oh hey Firmus!” He called...then lunged at the nearest duck with such speed, Piett blinked in surprise. Luke and the duck went down into the water with wild splashing, and when they finally came back up, the duck was trapped in Luke’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord, did you see how fast he moved…?” Piett whispered in horror and awe. The body of the duck was tucked under one arm, while Luke’s other hand kept the bird from biting at him, and he had now turned and was walking back to shore. He beamed at Piett as he did so, like he’d accomplished the most amazing feat in the entire Galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett thought Vader sounded suspicious, but he couldn’t quite tell. And by that point, Luke was approaching with his catch, grinning from ear to ear, completely dripping wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what I caught!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett honestly didn’t know what to say to that. For the first time ever, he was thankful that Vader did. “Yes, I see that, but why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to match the hotness in Vader’s tone. From the way the grin fell a bit from Luke’s face, he thought he might have been successful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. I’d never seen a duck before. My friend only barely mentioned them on Tatooine, and when I saw them, they looked far more friendly than any of the holos I looked up.” The grin was back on his face as Luke motioned with his head at the green and brown duck in his arms who was still wiggling wildly, feathers quite ruffled. “Meet my new pet, Lucky Duck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett’s brows furrowed as he stared at the boy who definitely looked far younger than he was sopping wet. “You cannot be serious.” He repeated after Vader. He didn’t have to feign the incredulousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m serious. If I hurry, I can get him back to my room and make our test time. It’ll be pushing it a bit, but I’m sure--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That duck will destroy your apartment. It’s a wild animal, Luke.” Piett frowned, wondering if Luke had roommates who would likely not appreciate coming home to find a duck in their apartment, but Vader didn’t ask, so he didn’t ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I read on the holonet that some people keep them as pets. I’ve never had a pet before…” Luke was looking at the squirming duck with such fondness, Piett almost felt bad for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Vader did not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then get a Tooka or a dog. Let the duck go, or I will make you let it go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alarmed even as he said the words. He didn’t have a change of clothes, and he didn’t fancy taking a test while soaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke seemed to pick up on that, somehow, because he raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Yeah. Right. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Captain, get in the pond and free that duck.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett hesitated, watching Luke head towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said free the duck, Captain. The camera is waterproof.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t his concern, but he sighed and winced as he stepped into the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Luke frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same for you. You are an adult, this is the most childish thing I have ever seen anyone do,” He also did not have to fake annoyance to match Vader’s tone. At least the pond was shallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point, he’d almost reached the boy, and he was half worried he’d use his quick speed from earlier to escape. But even as Luke tried to evade him, it was apparent holding the duck made it difficult to move as quickly, and Piett quickly caught him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd to reach out and try to carefully wrestle a duck away from someone. He focused on trying to remove Luke’s grip on the duck. There was some resistance, but with the animal also squirming wildly, it wasn’t as difficult as he feared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was, as soon as Luke released his grip, the duck launched himself away from the boy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straight into Piett’s face, sending him tumbling backwards and into the water. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the testing room with ten minutes to spare. Vader had Piett pick a seat at the far back of the room, away from as many students as possible. He may not care about the wellbeing of the other students, but he thought it would be best to avoid bringing attention to the now soaking wet man. From the camera angle, he couldn’t tell if it worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they waited for the test to begin, Vader seethed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A duck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>duck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, the boy was from Tatooine, where ducks were about as mystical as Wildermir, but that did not excuse the insane behavior he’d witnessed. Keeping a duck as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even when he was young, he never would have tried such a foolish thing! Then again, pets were strictly not allowed in the Jedi temple, and he’d been so busy he hadn’t even thought about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still. There were plenty of practical pets the boy could have chosen, not a wild bird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was imagining what Luke’s Tatooine parents would have thought had he brought home a duck when he heard the subject’s voice on cam. “See, I told you I’d make it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett turned and Vader frowned as he was greeted with the sight of Luke wearing a completely different set of clothes than before, his hair still wet and tangled, plastered to his forehead. There was only slight annoyance in the boy's expression. He hadn’t completely forgiven him for stopping his foolish plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask him what he’s wearing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Piett asked, Vader did not miss the envy in the captain’s voice. Clearly, the captain didn’t appreciate sitting around in wet clothes. It did not matter. The boy had not kidnapped the wild duck, and they’d both made the test on time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s my work uniform.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned, pulling up Luke’s file on his datapad. He had the boy listed as working at a caff shop. This uniform was a jumpsuit, and had a logo of a ship etched into the collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were working at a caff shop?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but I also work at a mechanic shop.” Luke smiled tiredly. “I have a shift after the test there anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned to himself. “When do you ever have time for your school work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shrugged. “That’s why I take online courses. Minimal class time. Gotta afford college, somehow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader snorted, about to make a comment that his lack of focus was exactly why he’d beat him to the top of their class, when the professor entered the room and called the class to attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader was still considering the insanity of having two jobs while trying to get a degree (after all, he had his hands full working just one while going to school), when the professor reached their aisle with the tests. He paused, looking between Luke and Piett, a frown on his face. Then, “Firmus. What have you dragged young Lars into this time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader immediately wanted to strangle the man. But he was much too far away to accomplish such a feat, so he’d have to settle for giving the man a piece of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could reply, Luke cut in. “Actually, this time I dragged him into it. I wanted to keep a duck as a pet. Firmus said no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An odd look passed over the professors face. “Ducks are not ideal pets, Luke. I’m sure your parents would agree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?! I told you!” Vader snapped. “Captain, make sure you point at him when you say that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett did so, though the timing was definitely off. They would need to work on that later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor sighed, and handed them their tests. “Just...try not to get the tests wet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the test began, Vader once again found himself scoffing at the easiness of the questions, and he answered them so quickly, Piett barely had time to keep up. He doubted the man cared, not while he was soaking wet and probably freezing. Vader was glad his suit protected him from such inconveniences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, they finished far ahead of anyone else, including the boy, and Piett walked out of the room with no interruptions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied that Luke would not again wreck havoc in their lives, Vader disconnected and turned back to the boy’s file. He frowned, looking at the information he’d compiled, and began to add to the list. </span>
</p>
<p><b>Work:</b> <em><span>Foolishly works at both a Caff and Mechanic shop. He will fail his coursework for sure.</span></em></p>
<p><b>Interests:</b> <em><span>Ducks, apparently. If we ever find out who his parents are, we must suggest encouragement to own a normal pet.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, frowning as he replayed that day's incident in his mind. The duck capture alone was concerning, but it was the way he’d done it that kept nudging at him.Then, under the Miscellaneous section, he added: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy is fast. Far faster than most people. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An uneasy feeling began to settle in his gut as he stared at the file on screen long past when his next meeting was due to begin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There were two bits of inspiration for this chapter: First, the New Hope novelization. Obi-Wan tells Luke, "Still, even a duck has to be taught to swim." and Luke responds with "What's a duck?" And just...that image...of not knowing what a duck is, is so adorable and innocent while also being hilarious. Second, I knew a guy in college who did something similar, except it was a goose, and he...did not catch it with the innocent intent to make it a pet. He was quite mean to it, actually. I also knew a girl who actually did have a pet duck, but she'd raised it from an egg. It followed her everywhere. College is wild. <br/>Thanks for all the love! This was a rough week, so I'm a bit late, but hey! Here it is, and I hoped you enjoyed! <br/>Love, <br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Misinterpretation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Piett knew he shouldn’t be there. Lord Vader explicitly told him to stay away…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But their caff was so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, Piett had returned to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Screamin’ Bean </span>
  </em>
  <span>multiple times. Each time, he happened to luck out; Luke Lars was not on shift. So he was able to get his caff, enjoy some time reading, and leave before ever running into the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried other caff shops, of course. But there had been a reason this place was rated so high on the holonet. It truly was the best place to get caff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader had taken a lot of his personal freedom by setting up this scheme. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>take Piett’s taste in good caff. Over his dead body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...only mostly meant that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, naturally, his luck ran out. His first clue was the sign outside the shop. There was an arrow drawn pointing to the shop doors and next to it said “Nice Drinks.” Then another arrow below that pointed the opposite way with the words “Dunno...Maybe rancors? Wouldn’t risk it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated. The only time there had been a creative sign, Lars was working. Every other time, it just showed their special of the day. This did not bode well, and he knew he should turn around and try again some other time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was exhausted. And caff was calling his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe...maybe he could just...get the cup to go… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping, he opened the door and stepped in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, Luke was standing at the register, filling something out on a datapad. When the door chime rang, he looked up...and beamed. “Firmus!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett gave him a strained smile, and tried to act natural (or at least, Vader-Natural) as he walked up to the counter. “Hello, Luke. No more duck excursions, I hope?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that something Vader would ask about? Crap, what if Vader </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>a similar question the next time he saw the boy?? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a bad idea. It wouldn’t be weird of the Piett Luke knew if he just...turned around and walked out without another word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>caff…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grimaced. “It’s a good thing you stopped me. My roommate told me in no uncertain terms that he’d throttle me in my sleep if I brought home an animal. Seems extreme, if you ask me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett thought his roommate might get along with Lord Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I am here to order caff.” Yes. Yes, that was probably how Lord Vader would word it. Should he be worried that he was starting to figure out his Lordship’s speech patterns? “In fact, make it a double espresso.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke lifted a brow, but he said nothing as he rang the order up. “Hey. Since the last time you were here, I got caff spilled on you, why don’t I give this to you on the house?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett winced. “I...have been here multiple times since. It isn’t necessary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Luke tilted his head. The gesture made him look much younger than he was. “Well you haven’t since I’ve been on shift. Let me at least give you an employee discount.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Internally, Piett groaned. This would only encourage him. “It is not necessary. I am not hurting for funds.” He pulled out the appropriate amount of credits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke had already applied the discount. It took off over half the cost. “Don’t worry about it. It’s no trouble, really. Plus, I know my boss is glad you decided not to sue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett doubted Lord Vader had time to sue a local caff shop on Eriadu for spilling hot caff on a mere captain. But Luke had already taken his money and completed the transaction, so Piett sighed and dropped the rest of it into the tip jar. They would get his credits one way or another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, lovely to see you, Luke, but I must be getting that espresso and going--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wait! I’ve got a break. I wanted to talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett knew he should leave. Lord Vader would be furious if he found out about this interaction. In fact, he intended to take the espresso and run, but when it was done, Luke delivered it by taking off his apron, walking out from behind the counter, and motioning for him to follow him to one of the empty tables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kriff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was getting wise to his...or rather, Lord Vader’s evasion tactics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you wait until Ellie mans the counter?” He asked, but nevertheless, he sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grinned then passed him the cup. “She’s in the kitchen. Don’t worry. We’re not exactly busy at this hour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. The shop was almost completely empty. Piett sighed and resigned himself to his fate by grabbing the cup and taking a particularly long drink from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that...hot?” Luke asked when he finished, frowning in concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very.” His tongue burned, but he didn’t care. He could already feel the effects. “So. What did you want to talk about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The concern over the temperature of his drink forgotten, Luke leaned forward, eyes flashing with intent. “I want to know more about you. You hear about me all the time, but I’m just a farm boy from Tatooine. You’ve experienced the galaxy, in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imperial Navy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no less. You gotta have some interesting stories!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett took another long sip. How old was this kid? He knew he was eighteen, but he would have guessed fifteen by the way he looked at him with that starry-eyed expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I work in maintenance in the belly of a Star Destroyer. It’s not exactly picturesque.” As he said it, he had the horrible thought that Luke might start talking technical with him, and there was no way he’d be able to wing that on his own. He was definitely starting to sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but like--what’s it like living on one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On...a Star Destroyer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stars, the boy was exhausting. Was he constantly drinking caff on shift? Did that explain his boundless energy? At least this seemed to be a safe topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a lot more cramped than you would think. The ship itself is huge and can take hours to walk from one end to the other, but living quarters are usually shared with one or more bunk mate, and depending on your rank, the rooms can be quite small.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Luke nodded. “I mean, you gotta have room for the parts to make a ship that size work properly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes...he wasn’t wrong. But that seemed to be getting towards the technical aspect, so he switched gears. “There is rigid discipline, even for mechanics. You can go on leave, like I am now, but when we’re in the middle of a war, it is not easy. Many of us do not get to call our families until an allotted time once a week, sometimes longer, if circumstances are dire enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that must be hard. I call my family all the time.” Luke frowned. “How did you convince your superior officer to give you the leave to come here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett snorted bitterly, taking another sip from his espresso. “Let’s just say it wasn’t difficult.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s frown only deepened. “Is...is your superior officer…” he trailed off for a moment before starting again. “Okay Firmus, I’ve got a few questions for you. Don’t stress about them, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would not stress--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, no offense, but you kind of look like you eat stress for breakfast.” Well. What was Piett supposed to say to that? “First question. Is your superior officer in constant contact with you? Is that part of your leave deal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated. He wasn’t sure what was safe to say. Technically, he probably should keep his mouth shut about work completely, but… “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that standard protocol in these situations?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. No, I suppose not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded, as though he’d confirmed something. “Are you really that necessary that they have to talk to you all the time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...guess so.” Could maintenance workers do consultation remotely? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think they don’t trust you then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This...was a weird line of questioning. But Luke was...Luke. “I am certain my superior officer does not trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded, his expression looking more concerned than ever before. “Doesn’t it make you question your sanity? I mean that’s gotta be intense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett thought the entire situation Vader threw him into was enough to question his sanity. “You have no idea. I question my sanity every day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he took yet another long sip of caff. Luke watched, cringing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they...overly critical? Of like...every small thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett snorted. “That is part of military life, Luke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I mean like...overly critical? More than usual?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering Vader tended to choke anyone who’d even slightly inconvenienced him… “I suppose you could say that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded again, as though what they were talking about made complete sense to him. Then, he leaned forward, and whispered with such kindness and gentleness, “...You know, if you ever need to talk to someone, you know I’m here, right? I’d be happy to listen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett frowned. What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to mean? “Thanks...I guess…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a horrible, paranoid thought struck him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if….the reason Luke was asking so much about his superior officer, was because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspected </span>
  </em>
  <span>he worked for Vader? And though the situation Piett was in was not something he ever would have guessed in a million years, Luke was unnervingly smart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he knew? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to get out. He’d stayed far too long, and though he knew he was being paranoid and there wasn’t a reason for Luke to know he was filling in as a stand-in for Darth Vader, he couldn’t help but </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly finishing the last of his espresso, he stood. “Well. I need to get going. This has been a...interesting conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke still had that strange, concerned expression on his face, but he didn’t say anything. Somehow the silence made Piett’s paranoia increase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to leave...then paused. “Um. This is going to sound weird. But...uh. Don’t ever mention that we talked about this. Don’t even mention it to me in class. Pretend it never happened. Pretend we never met here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Lord Vader </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill him if he found out about this conversation. He knew that if Luke suspected, he was probably damning himself, but what else could he do? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke gave him a look that half had him worried he would ask about his superior officer again, but instead he said, “Alright. Whatever you say, Firmus.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luke had an annoying habit of interrupting him via private chat during lessons. Vader wished he wouldn’t do it, but even after telling him a million times to stop, he still did it anyway. At least he’d begun waiting until the end of the lecture to do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Hey! Do you have a job while on Eriadu? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> How many times have I told you not to message me? We are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>class. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Have you no respect? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Ah, you and I both know you know this anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> Yes, but do you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Of course I do. I’m not that sheltered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> Theories of computer science does not have anything to do with whether you are sheltered or not. What is it that you want, since obviously you won’t leave me alone until you speak your mind? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett: </b>
  <span>No. You are interrupting my learning. Get on with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never attended school on Tatooine, but it wouldn’t surprise him if their pathetic excuses for schools did not teach basic classroom etiquette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Fine. The mechanic shop I work at has an opening. I wondered if you wanted to apply? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned. In a way, he was almost...tempted. He’d never had a job outside of being a Jedi, or a general, or a Sith. Having a real, normal job, especially in a field he’d probably find soothing, seemed like the definition of Not Boring. But he’d already committed himself to getting a degree, and spending more hours telling Piett what to do definitely did not fit with his schedule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> Unlike some people, I do not have time to waste on things not related to my school studies. This is precisely why I will rise to the top while others flounder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause, and Vader thought the conversation was done. He began focusing again on the information the professor was presenting (though indeed, he already knew most of it), when Luke replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Did you get a full ride scholarship or something? Also, you don’t need to be a jerk about it. Did I offend you earlier? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea what the boy was referring to now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teenagers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> Of course I have no scholarship. I paid my way. I am simply stating the facts. And if you are referring to your ridiculous stunt with the duck, that was hardly offensive, just insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another long pause. This time, Vader didn’t fool himself into thinking Luke was done with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Well, not all of us can afford school without scholarships...plus, aren’t you maintenance? That can’t pay that well, can it? And no, I wasn’t referring to the duck. But okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wasn’t about to play a guessing game to figure out what it was Luke was referring to, so he decided to drop that comment. But before responding, he thought it would be best to make sure he even knew what someone in Piett’s supposed position would make. He began pulling up the information, knowing it would be enough--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, looking over the financial records that he rarely ever looked at, maintenance was one of the lowest paying jobs in the entire military. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> I saved for it. Like a responsible citizen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevermind that he would have had to have no bills at all to pay one semester’s worth...they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really paid that low? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was Darth Vader. Such things were below him. There were people in charge of things like this. It would be weird if he suddenly demanded an entire position get a significant pay raise just because he wanted to keep the ruse up in his predicament. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Uh huh. And you’re not from some wealthy family? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Yes, that was a good excuse. He didn’t know if Piett was, and he suspected he wasn’t, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> Yes. But I earned my place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Hm. Must be nice. I’m going to go. Sorry I asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader was about to let out a breath of relief...but he paused. Read it again. Then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> You cannot be angry with me. I simply stated facts. It was no judgement against you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The message marked as seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke did not respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader stared at it for the rest of class, and when the lecture ended and Luke’s profile marked itself offline, he still stared, wondering what the hell he’d done to finally break through the boy’s sunshine attitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure he liked it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luke got some time with just Piett! Even if he didn't fully know the difference, lol! And of course Vader finally screws it up with Luke. Will he forgive him? Probably. He's Luke. <br/>Thank you to everyone who reads and/or brainstorms with me! Oh, this fic gives me LIFE! <br/>Love, <br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Slx99 for the brainstorming that helped with the beginning of this chapter! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke was still upset with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, the silence was glorious. He wasn’t responding to his comments in class. He wasn’t directly messaging him. There were no reports from Piett saying that he ran into the boy. For the first few days, Vader basked in the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then...Vader realized he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking about him. Even if it was to glory in the fact that the boy wasn’t reaching out to him, it was still thoughts that were Luke Lars-centered. And after the first few days, it grew into annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It got to the point where Vader was glaring at the boy’s profile picture, inwardly demanding that he reach out first. But it didn’t happen, and Vader told himself that he wouldn’t be the one to reach out first…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caved on the fourth day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> What did you think about today's lecture? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. The perfect response. It was neutral, but a conversation starter. Surely, it would spark an enlightened discussion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke did not respond until the end of the class period. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Oh, I’m sorry. I was under the impression that we needed to focus in class. Especially if I’m going to beat you to the top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely had a chance to roar in rage before Luke went offline, and he picked up his comm link and immediately contacted Piett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, My Lord?” He greeted smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain,” he snarled, “I order you to find Luke Lars and kill him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sputtering noise, as if he was choking on something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>My Lord? I was under the impression…” he trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Under the impression </span>
  <em>
    <span>what, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain?!” He demanded dangerously. If the captain was here…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I was under the impression that you wished to compete with him fairly, My Lord. For challenge purposes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was certain that wasn’t what Piett was originally going to say, but he would...deal with it. For now. “Well, he apparently wishes me to be his enemy. I will show him what that means!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, My Lord, I don’t think Luke is the type of person who wishes to make enemies of most people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the exception, evidently!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause. “I am certain he’s just...offended and needs time to cool down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no reason to be offended! I only said the truth!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you tell him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader glared at the comm. “This is a pointless conversation. I will call off the order, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But I forbid you from seeing him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader hung up, and got up to get back to work. He was sure Admiral Ozzel had screwed something else up. Yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Vader thought his luck had started to change. Professor Straton announced at the end of the lecture, “You will be required to take the schematic you created and build a prototype. You will work with the same partners to complete it, and you have two weeks to do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader grinned in triumph. This was the perfect excuse to get Lars to end this foolish rebellion! The moment it was announced, Vader messaged him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> I have availability tomorrow afternoon. We should begin as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Luke didn’t wait to respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> Can’t. I’ve got work. Guess my job is going to affect your success, just like you predicted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader glared at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Firmus Piett:</b>
  <span> We will NOT fail this assignment! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Lars:</b>
  <span> You can wait until after our Physics test on Primeday. I have a few hours to spare then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader was about to tell him exactly what he thought about his stupid jobs, but Luke went offline. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The data screen shattered in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the people he needed to get rid of were Luke’s bosses, not Luke Lars himself. But he doubted that would endear him to the boy, so he dropped that idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought brought him up short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why? Why did he care if Luke liked him? The boy was far too bright and sunny, not unlike the infernal planet he came from. He was too innocent, to the point Vader was certain he’d get himself killed if he ever tried to join the military, as he planned. And if he ever personally ran across him, he was certain he’d strangle him the moment something sickeningly positive left his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet...the boy was smart, competent. There were far too few of those types of people in the galaxy. Plus, there was something almost familiar about him. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt drawn to him, regardless of how he tried to ignore him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was the more concerning issue. The speed in which he’d moved after that duck…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was young, Vader reasoned. Youth in itself was a power someone his age could no longer fathom. Yes. That was it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what if this perceived offense interfered with their assignment? Would Luke be professional about it, or would things be insufferably annoying? He didn’t feel much like dealing with teenage angst. If the boy was anything like he once was--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He refused to think about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet the thought wouldn’t leave him, to the point that the next day, Vader summoned an intergalactic relations officer for the first time in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done to deserve Lord Vader’s ire? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the thought Vader immediately picked up from the man the moment he walked into the conference room. The man’s fear was so palpable, he could practically taste it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his voice was mostly steady as he asked, “How may I serve you, Lord Vader?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader barely even remembered the man’s name, but he looked slightly older than the age Luke was. Not that Luke looked his age. The fact that he noticed made him scowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will cut right to the chase. I have...evidently caused someone a great deal of anger.” It felt weird to be saying these words. He was a Sith. This was what he was meant to do, and yet… “If I do not fix the problem, it may impede my work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” The man frowned. Yes, the officer actually looked his age. He was probably fresh out of an academy. Vader doubted he’d actually mediated many particularly troubling situations, yet. “Is this person...important, My Lord?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His immediate reaction was to deny it, and yet Luke’s cooperation to his grade did, technically, make him a very important person. “Very.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh stars, who has he strangled this time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He picked up as another spike of fear flooded into the Force. Vader might have been amused, if he wasn’t so irritated that strangulation was the man’s first thought. There were plenty of ways to creatively kill or maim someone, and he was, quite frequently, creative. “Is this someone in the military, a politician, someone on Coruscant…?” The man tried to press. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was none of those things. He would not admit he was asking for thoughts on dealing with a young boy. “He is...important to a mission I am about to conduct. I need a way to apologize without admitting fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man should have been trained in the art of doing so. The Empire made official statements like that all the time; meaningless, but they sounded apologetic enough. He hated that he had to stoop this low…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he would not fail this assignment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make some potential statements and send them to you for approval, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Yes, that would be best. He lifted a finger and hissed, “Do not fail me. And if I find you have told anyone if this conversation, the person I strangle will be you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man went white. “Y-yes, of course, right away, Lord--My Lord--” He made a hasty salute, and Vader watched in satisfaction as he scurried out of the room. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The boy is taking his time on this test.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader grumbled irritably in Piett’s ear. He (or they? He wasn’t sure) waited on a bench outside of the Engineering building where in theory, Vader had arranged to meet Luke for their project. They had been waiting for admittedly a while, but Vader had also given Piett the answers to that test so quickly, he’d barely had time to write out the answers, so it was entirely possible that Luke just wasn’t done yet. Like a normal person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t exactly tell Vader that. So he listened in suffering silence as the Dark Lord complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t think he’s having...issues, do you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett glanced around to make sure no one was listening or paying him any attention before replying. “What issues do you refer to, My Lord? He is...possibly a little too happy. Perhaps he’s hiding something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That wasn’t what I was referring to.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> But then Vader paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think he’s hiding something?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe crippling depression, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is ridiculous. Depressed people don’t act that insufferably happy all the time.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett doubted Vader wanted to be educated on the issues surrounding mental health, so he simply asked, “Then to what issues were you referring to?” </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>“Maybe the test was difficult for him. But that cannot be, he’s much too smart for that.”</span></em><span> Another pause. </span><em><span>“He better not be avoiding us. He</span></em> <em><span>promised! We have a grade to maintain!” </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Piett wondered what Vader had told Luke to make him so upset. Knowing his superior officer, it could be any number of things. If Luke were ever to be made aware of the true nature of their situation, Piett would have told him to be grateful he wasn’t getting strangled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, Vader had initially ordered him to kill the boy… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Captain, repeat the apology!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader snapped at him, breaking him from his pondering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He refrained from sighing. This was the fifth time. “Luke Lars.” He began. Apparently, just saying Luke was not acceptable. Lord Vader had raged about the importance of formality in the first practice run. “I am unhappy about the inconvenience you’ve been caused. Accept the apology so that we may move forward to a better working relationship, and go back to being colleagues.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a ridiculous apology. It wasn’t specific enough at all, and it didn’t even really admit fault to anything. Piett suspected Vader used Intergalactic Relations to assist in writing the silly thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sound as though you are reading off a script.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he sort of was. “How may I improve--” he began, but was cut off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>what are you doing, Piett?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett frowned at the unfamiliar voice, turning to face it. It was a man, perhaps not much younger than he was, standing close enough that it was obvious he’d been listening to him talk to himself. He was perhaps a bit taller than he was, though not nearly as tall as Lord Vader, and he was staring at him with beady dark eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you acquainted with this man?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader asked, obviously annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett couldn’t exactly answer him, and he hesitated because technically, he wasn’t supposed to say anything Lord Vader wouldn’t say. But he needed to answer somehow, so cautiously, praying to any deity he’d ever heard of, he asked, “Who asks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader made a non-committal noise, but otherwise waited for the other man to respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man rolled his eyes. “Craig Eckles. From Introduction to Computer science? Or am I too unimportant for you to know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett refrained from wincing at the sarcasm in Craig’s tone. That would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>go well with Lord Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, when Lord Vader spoke, there was a dangerous edge in his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell him to mind his own business and go on his way if he knows what’s good for him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett tried not to notice the muscles beneath Craig’s tunic as he repeated the words, forcing the same edge in his own voice. Or trying to, rather. No one did threats quite like Lord Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, Craig didn’t take too kindly to the implied threat. His eyes further narrowed, and he took a step forward. It was likely meant to be a threat in itself, but Piett was used to dealing with an angry Sith Lord. Craig would be an unfortunate opponent, but he wasn’t Lord Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still. Piett didn’t appreciate the smell of rotten breath on his face as Craig snarled down at him, “Or what, Piett? What are you gunna do? What the hell is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyway?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kriff. Kriff, kriff, kriff--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett could barely manage to keep a straight face as Vader practically seethed his response. “I will not tolerate </span>
  <em>
    <span>threats </span>
  </em>
  <span>from a nobody like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did Vader even know who this person was?! What if he was the son of some Moff? Or another important Imperial official? “Now, begone! I will not warn you again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the look on Craig’s face, it was clear Vader had not scared off the man. Likely because the poor man had no idea he was dealing with Lord Vader...except no. He wasn’t, really. He was dealing with Vader’s threats. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Piett </span>
  </em>
  <span>who would end up carrying out whatever horrid order his superior officer would give him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just hoped, for Craig’s sake, it wasn’t a death sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except, apparently, Craig wasn’t willing for Vader to make the first move. He growled, grabbing the collar of Piett’s shirt, yanking him to his feet. “You think you’re better than everyone just because you work for the Imperial military, don’t you?! Well that don’t mean anything out here in the Outer Rim! The Empire can barely hold its own, they’re not going to lift a </span>
  <em>
    <span>finger </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help a loser like you on this hell hole--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Captain, kill this man.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger was palpable in Vader’s voice, even though it was eerily calm. Piett gulped, not sure how he could kill someone in the middle of campus without a lot of questions. He’d probably get Vader kicked out of school for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He couldn’t follow through on that order. For now. But he could get the man off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one hand, he swiftly punched Craig in the gut. Immediately the hold on his collar was released as the bigger man doubled over, coughing, and Piett used that time to try to move out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said kill him, not maim him!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth, wishing he could remind Vader the situation they were in, but that would probably raise more suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig coughed violently, holding his arms over his stomach, and Piett for a moment thought that might be the end of it. He hadn’t exactly pulled the punch, after all, and he’d had plenty of hand-to-hand combat at the Academy. Despite his small size and his age, he was tougher than he looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no. Apparently, Craig wasn’t done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a yell, he suddenly charged Piett, and he barely had time to move before Craig tried to punch him in the face. He missed, grazing his shoulder as Piett attempted to dodge, and when Piett straightened, Craig had already turned to try again--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig, what the hell, man?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, between Piett and Craig ran the blonde-haired boy. He’d thrown down his stuff, and it skittered across the permacrete, knocking into Piett’s boot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig didn’t have time to stop the punch meant for Piett. It hit Luke square in the jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett stood frozen, watching in horror as Luke stumbled back, reaching up to wipe something off his face. Vader had gone dead silent, and Piett didn’t think that was a good thing. In fact, he had a feeling Luke’s arrival made everything worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay outta this, Luke!” Craig glared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>maintenance worker, </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave him alone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Vader said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I should have chosen a different position,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Craig’s glare broke with a nasty snigger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maintenance? That’s what you work as, Piett?! You’re not so high and mighty after all!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, this wasn’t good, Piett thought as Craig tried to get around Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t let him. He firmly stepped in his way and shoved him back. “I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave him alone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett blinked. He...didn’t think he’d ever heard Luke sound so...so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Threatening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Craig paused, re-evaluating Luke. “Or what?” He demanded, “You’re going to fight his battles?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not need a boy to fight my battles! Tell him, Piett!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...It was like no one had ever bothered to teach Vader how to de-escalate anything. Piett did as ordered, and sure enough, that immediately made Craig lurch forward again to attack…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blocked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move, Lars!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it be, Craig.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig might have had the brains to get into college, but he did not have the wisdom to listen, because he turned and yet again punched Luke in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kill him!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on campus!” Piett risked muttering, even as he stepped forward to help…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t need to, because when Luke turned and slammed a punch into Craig…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except...except when the punch hit, Craig didn’t just go down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was thrown back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A good fifteen feet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig hit the ground, rolling and skidding, and Piett stared in horror at Luke’s back, recalling the uncanny speed Luke had shown in the park, and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this-- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Craig had stopped rolling, Luke was looking down at his hands. Craig slowly got to his feet, pointing at Luke as he gasped. “You’re a freak!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t…” Luke muttered, still staring at his hands. “I guess...I don’t know….my own strength…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confusion in his voice was real, but it didn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell did you do that?!” Craig demanded, coming forward again, probably to stupidly continue his fight. By then, a bell rung, and it wouldn’t be long before the area was flooded with students trying to get to their next class…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett hastily backed up, enough so that Luke wouldn’t hear him as he hissed, “Lord Vader, it all makes sense!” Actually, it only sort of made sense, but-- “He’s like you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence, save for the mechanical breathing of his superior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett risked a glance back, to find that Craig and Luke were trading fists all over again, though Luke was now definitely losing, as though he were distracted by what he’d done. Blood streamed down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t think he knows, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it didn’t matter. Not in the eyes of the Empire. He had a vague idea of what happened to most people who had the powers Vader had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that explains why he wanted to be your friend, My Lord!” He tried. He didn’t want to have to later kill both Craig and Luke. “Maybe he like...felt drawn to you. Like a friendship bond!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That finally got Vader to make a choking sound before demanding,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Do not ever speak of the Force that way again. There is no such thing as friendship bonds!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. How was he supposed to know? Hardly anyone knew anything about the Force anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is unfortunate.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader continued, and there was a hard edge to his voice. The kind of edge that told Piett that he was somehow taking this revelation personally, as though Luke had intentionally hid this from him, and he was probably going to show up himself to kill him for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop their foolish fighting. We will deal with Craig later. For now...we must find out everything Lars knows about the Jedi.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett hesitated, glancing over at the fight. Sure enough, a large crowd of students were now gathering, and he couldn’t even see the two anymore. “You don’t think he’s a Jedi, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We shall see.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> a threat in Vader’s voice now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Invite him back to your place. We will interrogate him. Together.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett didn’t like the sounds of that. But what choice did he have? Orders were orders...and as nice as Luke was, even if he didn’t know until today that he had these powers, there was no stopping Imperial justice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no stopping Lord Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett turned to go break up the fight and do as his Lord ordered. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter ended up a bit more serious than I would have liked, but honestly, Vader finding out Luke is Force sensitive is a serious situation and I can only crack that up so much XD Anyway, bit of a cliffhanger! With businesses opening back up, I've re-started on the procedures I was supposed to get like back in March, and the one I got this week really sucked out a ton of my energy, so...I'll try updating this and other stories more this weekend, but no guarantees. <br/>Thanks for reading! &lt;3 <br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lord Vader, I don’t think violence is the answer here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett stood in the refresher, staring into the mirror, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. Luke was in his kitchen, holding a cold compress to his swelling, forming black eye, waiting for Piett to return with more adequate medical supplies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He may very well be a Jedi, Captain. You know they’re traitors to the Empire.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett tried not to shudder at the barely restrained rage in Vader’s voice. He wasn’t sure what his superior’s full history was with the Jedi, but he doubted it was friendly. Especially considering he did know for a fact that he’d spent a good portion of his career hunting down rogue Jedi and killing them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, My Lord, but I’m not like you. I don’t have powers to defend against a Jedi. If he suspects that I’m onto him, he may not only kill me, but he’ll be long gone before you arrive to take care of him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader was silent, save for the breathing Piett was a bit horrified to learn he was growing quite used to being in his ear, and finally he replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. What do you propose?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett tried not to react with relief. Not visibly, at least. Vader could still see him through the mirror, after all. “I propose that we approach this in a friendly, civilized manner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friendly?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader scoffed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “When has that ever done any good for anyone?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett refrained from wincing. “It’s a good officer, bad officer ploy. If he does indeed turn out to be a traitor, then he won’t suspect anything until you have time to show up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his breath, waiting for Vader’s reply. Finally, he hissed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You will still ask him exactly what I tell you to, understood?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, My Lord. Understood.” Inwardly, he was at least grateful that he wouldn’t have to be the one to hurt the boy. Luke was...weird, but he still seemed harmless. Even if he’d thrown Craig back fifteen feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides. Piett wasn’t a fan of the idea of cleaning blood stains from his floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the med kit and stepped out, heading back into the kitchen and lifting it up for Luke to see. “Found it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke made a non-committal noise. He still covered his eye with a cold compress, but there was still dried blood spilling from his nose, and his lip was also relatively swollen. It would likely be double the size in a few hours, if untreated. Blood stained his white shirt, and there was also bruising and dried blood around his knuckles. Technically, he lost the fight to Craig, but he’d definitely given the man plenty of good hits. If he had joined the military, he wouldn’t have much training to do to refine his skills, Piett thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Piett set the medkit on the table and began pulling out supplies, Luke said, “This is a pretty nice place you’ve got here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett waited for Vader to reply, but he didn’t. Maybe Vader didn’t care about compliments. Actually, he was pretty sure he didn’t. So Piett didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he didn’t, Luke added, “Seems like a lot for a maintenance worker. Unless the Empire pays you more than I thought?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a note of suspicion in his voice, and Piett sincerely hoped Luke wouldn’t bring up that he probably suspected the truth. He didn’t think Vader would let him live if he found out about the caff shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, though, Vader chose that moment to respond, and Piett gratefully said, “As I told you before. I saved before I applied for school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did say that.” From Luke’s tone, Piett could tell he didn’t believe him. “Maybe I should have just joined the military. I wouldn’t be juggling two jobs…which I have to leave for in an hour, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By then, Piett had pulled out some disinfectant wipes and bacta patches. “Not with those injuries, you aren’t.” He repeated, though this time he fully agreed with Vader. Even if the boy wasn’t a traitor, he would do better going home to rest. He also doubted the boy’s boss would appreciate him stumbling in all injured like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have the luxury to not go.” There was something bitter in Luke’s voice, and Piett didn’t miss the glare he threw his way. “But I guess you wouldn’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. The apology was starting to make sense, now. If he had to guess, Vader had probably made some less than sensitive comments about the boy’s working habits in relation to his schooling. Piett doubted though that after the...display from earlier, Vader would be giving that apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Vader didn’t. Instead, he said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ask him if he has any mentor figures.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit of a weird transition, but at least Piett wasn’t beating the boy senseless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke. You haven’t talked too much about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve said plenty, if you’d just listen occasionally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are a farmer from Tatooine and that you worked on machines growing up. That’s it. I think we have a bit of time to get to know each other.” He wondered if Vader would care about the embellishment, but he was silent. “Did you have any sort of...mentor figures?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled Luke’s hand away from his face and began dabbing at his wounds with the disinfectant wipe. Luke winced, but otherwise didn’t complain. “What, like a teacher?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snorted. “Tatooine probably has the worst teachers in the entire galaxy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone knows that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader snapped, and Piett had the mental image of Vader trying to strangle the boy through the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who taught the boy how to throw someone fifteen feet away?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fighting instructors, then? No one who taught you how to throw a man fifteen feet?” Piett asked, finishing up on disinfecting the wounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under his touch, Luke stilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone learns to fight on Tatooine. If you don’t learn, you won’t last long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He does have a point but that is not what I’m referring to, and he knows it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. From the tone in Vader’s voice, Piett could definitely tell Luke would have been in far more trouble if Vader were anywhere within strangling range. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you threw a man fifteen feet. I don’t think that’s something you learn on Tatooine.” He said calmly. Conversationally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was quiet, not meeting his eyes. “No. I didn’t learn that from anyone. I...don’t know how it happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Liar!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader bellowed, and Piett hid his pained wince by turning back to the medkit to grab bacta patches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke spoke again before Vader could continue, and there was an odd bitterness to his voice. “Who knows? Maybe my mother wasn’t even human and whatever species she was had incredible strength.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Vader paused, working on controlling his rage just enough to process what information the boy had just offered up. The explanation was ridiculous, of course. Luke appeared to be completely human, and he didn’t know many part humans with that kind of strength. No, it was definitely the Force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe...maybe the Force was something passed through his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he not know his mother?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett asked, turning back to Luke as he did so. Vader glared at the screen, at the boy who had tricked him so thoroughly. How had he not </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>it before? He should have immediately started investigating the moment Luke had dashed after that duck with inhuman speed. He’d been so focused on his studies to spend too much thought on it, and now it had led to almost a critical mistake, one with disastrous consequences--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t know either of my parents. But I can promise you, it wasn’t my father. He was a navigator on a spice freighter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t sound like concrete evidence for not being Force sensitive, let alone not being totally human. But Vader didn’t bother pointing that out. “Who did he live with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Piett asked, there was a barely controlled disdain in his voice, and Vader vaguely remembered reading in Piett’s file that he’d once spent quite a bit of his career chasing pirates and drug lords through the Outer Rim. He probably didn’t take too kindly to the boy’s parentage. Maybe that would make it easier, then, when Vader eventually had to show up to kill the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On another data pad, he began keying in orders to prepare a ship for him. He’d go himself and kill the boy quickly. Technically, he should take him back to Mustafar and deal with him there, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lived with my aunt and uncle. My father’s family. They’re all totally human, I swear, but no one knew who my mother was, so I think that’s probably my best bet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was looking less likely that the boy was related to anyone he might have known from his Jedi days. He wasn’t aware of any Force Sensitives who worked in such a profession, and he doubted any of the Jedi women he knew would have had an affair with one. Hell, he doubted most of the Jedi he knew would have broken the rules as he’d done, but it wasn’t impossible, so-- “Ask him what he knows about his parents.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was useless, and wouldn’t lead anywhere, but if his Master found out that he’d killed the boy so quickly, he could at least say he’d followed all leads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Like I said, my aunt and uncle didn’t know who my mother was.” Vader was barely listening. He was in the middle of choosing which ship he wanted prepared. His new TIE Advanced was probably the fastest, but it would definitely be noticeable when he landed on Eriadu, and he still had a cover he wished to keep. “Though my aunt said she thought she might have met her once. She didn’t say anything more than that though, so I stopped asking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s too chatty. Ask about the father so we can be done with this.” He snapped irritably. He had this horrible image of him strangling Luke and the boy trying to talk through it anyway. No, a lightsaber would be much quicker and easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about your father?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett asked, still keeping that annoyingly friendly, even compassionate tone. As if he’d ever be friendly or compassionate to anyone--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the only one I had any information on, though even that’s not much. I don’t think he and my uncle got along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name was Anakin Skywalker, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader dropped the datapad. It shattered on the ground even as he whirled back to Piett’s feed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And stared. Really, really stared at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say his name was?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words blurted out through numb lips. A roaring filled his head, even as he immediately began connecting the physical features with what had been bothering him since he’d seen his profile picture at the start of the semester. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde, mop of hair that curled at the ends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eyes that were light enough to be blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun-kissed skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same dimples when he smiled...the same cleft in his chin, the shape of his nose--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin Skywalker.” Luke frowned. “Why? Do you know him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so bothered by Luke’s profile picture because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he looked like Anakin Skywalker. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his son. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Force screamed the truth of it even as panic seized him, and he gripped the arm wrests of his seat so tightly, the metal began to wine from the pressure his prosthetics placed on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbidden, a memory surfaced, one he tried to forget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ani...I’m pregnant.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so drawn to the boy because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his son. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perhaps Luke had been drawn to him because the Force also nudged him that way. Not a non-existent friendship bond, but a familial bond, one that even now, he could feel at his core, drawing him to the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how? How was this possible?! And what brother--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lars. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother...his mother had remarried. The man’s last name had been Lars. He’d had a son, too, who he barely remembered now. He couldn’t even remember the man’s first name, but Lars--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you go by the name Lars?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a stupid question. It was hardly important, now that he knew the truth. But had Luke gone by his real last name, he would have figured out the first day and they wouldn’t have had to play this game!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.” Luke was definitely giving Piett an odd look, and Vader couldn’t remember why. “Lars is my legal name, since that’s what my adoption papers list me as.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adoption papers?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rage welled up inside him at the thought that someone had stolen his son, taken him to Tatooine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of all places,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and handed him off to pathetic, lowly </span>
  <em>
    <span>farmers-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Actually, it’s kind of funny. When I found out my father’s name, I went by Skywalker for a while. I told all of my teachers and friends behind my uncle’s back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the thought of strangling the boy immediately entered his mind, a gut reaction, but he quickly threw it away in horror. The thought that he’d been about to order a ship prepared so he could go </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill his own son-- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had the audacity to sheepishly rub the back of his head. The movement made him wince. “Well I was hoping my father wasn’t really dead. Maybe he’d come back if he knew I was waiting for him. But it was stupid. When my uncle found out, he made it clear my father was dead, and my aunt seemed sad that I didn’t want to use their name. And I mean, they were the ones who raised me, so I felt bad and eventually dropped it. I didn’t want them to think I didn’t love them or appreciate what they’d done for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s words tore him to shreds and he wanted to throw his rage across the galaxy to destroy those who’d taken him from him. If he’d kept the name, he would have used it in his introduction the first day, and the very thing he’d hoped for would have happened. If he’d only </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept it-- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stars,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his son thought he’d been a navigator on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spice freighter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought he’d been a drug smuggler! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know about the Force?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were out, and he sincerely hoped they didn’t scare him off, and even Piett hesitated when he repeated the question-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke gave Piett a genuinely confused look. “What’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader stared at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Force...rang with truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had no idea what the Force was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the son of the most powerful Force sensitive to ever live, and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” His mind was still whirling. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. If the suit wasn’t breathing for him, he was sure he would have stopped breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had this happened?! He was sure Padme had died, he’d even checked to make sure the baby had been buried with her--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kenobi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage filled his chest, so fast and hot that the chamber around him began to shake. His throat was tight, but he managed to snarl out, “Do you know an Obi-Wan Kenobi?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he asked, he knew that didn’t make sense. Obi-Wan, if he had stolen his child, would have trained Luke from infancy to become a Jedi, to kill his father. But it was already evident that Luke knew nothing of the Force… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And sure enough, Luke still seemed puzzled. “No. I don’t know an Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Then the frown deepened. “I wonder though if you mean Old Ben Kenobi…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smack his hand against the face of his helmet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s the same person!” For as smart as Luke had already proven himself to be, he could be quite foolish. Then again, he had found him trying to capture a wild duck to keep as a pet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His son had tried to capture a duck to keep as a pet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...hadn’t dared to think about what his child might have been like, not since he’d confirmed the baby supposedly dead, but he’d never once, in his wildest dreams, thought he’d ever have a child who would do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His son knew nothing about the Force. He knew Obi-Wan, but apparently not well enough to know who he really was. He was such a bright ray of sunshine that he constantly gave him headaches. And apparently, his son kriffing loved ducks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, that only made him want Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how was I supposed to know? Jeez, Firmus, do you know my father? Is Ben some kind of friend of his? What the hell is this?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was glaring at Piett, now, but Vader didn’t care. He did care that he was again upsetting his son, his son who’d just told him exactly where Obi-Wan had been hiding all these years, right under his nose...He had so many more questions. There was so much to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The first item of business of course was to kill Obi-Wan, then maybe Luke’s guardians...no, not them. Luke would find out, and it would cause a rift and he had no desire for that, even if they’d taken his son from him. No, he’d need to convince Luke that their wrong deserved death, then he could take care of that, but he’d need to take Luke first--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I do not know your father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Piett, that was true. He would have been too young to personally know Anakin Skywalker. And he didn’t miss the disappointment in Luke’s face, but Vader would tell him the truth when he brought him back to his ship. That was a conversation best done in person, not through a third party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, if the Emperor were to find out…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Emperor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt as though ice water had been dumped over him. Reality stared him cold in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the Emperor found out...if he brought Luke back to his ship, and started training him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d kill Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or worse, he’d make Vader do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.” Luke’s voice brought him out of the spiraling thoughts, and he was horrified to see him standing. He had bacta patches over the worst of his injuries, but there was still far too much swelling. “This has been...fun, but I need to get to work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic seized him, and he grabbed the edges of the screen. “No!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, when Piett repeated it, his voice squeaked, and Vader wanted to throttle the man for embarrassing him in front of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>son. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. I can’t afford to call out, and even if I could, I should’ve done so hours ago. I’ll get in trouble.” The look Luke leveled at Piett was enough to briefly remind Vader that prior to all of this, he’d been angry with him, but Vader ignored it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>injured!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, next time maybe don’t pick a fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>pick a fight! Besides, all military personnel are trained in combat, you did not need to step in!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then next time tell me that before I jump in to defend you.” A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Actually, that might have been interesting to watch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That...sounded like something he’d say. His son was more like him than he thought. His chest warmed at the thought, and that only made him not want to lose sight of the boy even more. “I will pay for your schooling!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snorted in disbelief. “With what money? And don’t tell me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t buy it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>money. He had plenty! Wasn’t it his fatherly duty to pay for his son’s schooling?! It was the least he could do after years of not being there for him--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how could he explain that without revealing the truth? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he should tell him. But the thought of the Emperor finding out…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to admit. Leaving Luke as Luke Lars, freshman Engineering student on Eriadu was a pretty solid cover. At least until he could figure out what he’d do to rectify the Emperor issue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then...then he’d bring Luke home. He’d tell him the truth. They’d figure out what the next steps were after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t figure out how to rectify the money issue as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Piett didn’t answer, Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I have to go. I’m not going to be late over this. We’ll work on the project tomorrow if you have time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Project. Yes. Project. He’d...almost forgotten about that. He would definitely need Luke on Eriadu to complete that for his grade, anyway. At least, that’s what he told himself to keep the sting of being separated from his son buried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have time.” He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. For Luke. Anything for Luke. He had so much to do to pave the way for bringing Luke home safely, but he’d make time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Meet me at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Screaming Bean</span>
  </em>
  <span> at eight in the morning. I have the early shift tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was liking this two jobs thing less and less. It was already quite late, when did Luke ever have time to study?! The money issue was steadily climbing to the top of his new list of things to do. But he didn’t wish to enrage his son further, so he simply replied, “Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded and headed for the door. Vader wanted to order Piett to stop him, to detain him until he could arrive...but the reminder of the Emperor was still fresh in his mind, and he forced himself to refrain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew where Luke was. He was the only one who knew of his heritage. It would have to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Luke got to the door, though, he stopped and turned, an odd look on his face. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don’t know Anakin Skywalker?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He replied, firmly, grateful the boy didn’t know how to detect a lie in the Force. Would it even work if said through Piett? He had no idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared at Piett for a moment longer, then shrugged and left the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett and Vader stared at the door in silence for a moment. Then, when he was sure Luke wasn’t coming back, Vader said, “You will find that Craig from earlier and you will kill him tonight. I will handle the cover up.” It would be easy. Too easy. “Before you do, I want you to find out if he told anyone else about what Luke did. If he did, kill them too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett was quiet for a moment. “It will be done, My Lord.” Then, another pause. “What about Lars? Or I guess, should I say Skywalker?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader’s hands clenched into fists. Leather creaked quietly as he did so. “Never mention this conversation. Ever again. To anyone. Not even the Emperor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett’s response was immediate. “Yes, My Lord.” Vader got the sense that he meant it, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loyalty. Even after everything he’d been put through...the man was loyal. Yes. Vader was definitely starting to like this captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he’d ever admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean you don’t believe he is a threat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, technically, Luke was a threat. That was precisely why he was keeping him where he was until he could remove the man who’d want him dead because of it. But for all Piett would need to know… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need him to ensure I get full marks on my courses.” He said. “I can’t exactly do that if he’s dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect excuse.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vader knows!!!! Again, not the crackiest chapter, but again, it's a more serious issue. But there was still some cracky moments! And from hereon out, I'm even more excited for the crack about to happen. This FAMILY, I swear...at least Vader is figuring out that he should give Piett a raise...though he probably won't give Luke a duck, long lost son or not LOL! <br/>Thanks for all the love! This story gives me life and your comments give me FUEL....which considering the depths of my crack, may or may not be a good thing, not sure. <br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Piett Vs. The Offspring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vader wished Piett would walk faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost time for the end of Luke’s shift at this caff shop. In addition to preparing to hunt down Kenobi, he had spent all of his time learning what he could about his newfound son. That included learning everything there was to know about the ridiculous caff shop he worked at. He hadn’t understood why initially; the mechanic shop made a lot more sense, given his skillset. But then Vader had hacked into Luke’s school records and found a scholarship that only covered thirty five thousand credits, meaning the last fifteen were up to Luke to cover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up how much moisture farmers made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was less than the maintenance workers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would rectify it, naturally. It enraged him to know that his son had been raised in such squalor. Didn’t his stupid step brother know Luke was technically an heir to the Empire?! He would deal with that when Luke was ready, but for now he would need to figure out a way to subtly get his son the funds he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But first, their project. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Piett reach the caff shop. The words </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Screamin’ Bean </span>
  </em>
  <span>were painted on the door, and Vader wondered what fool had named the shop such a ridiculous name. But when Piett entered, the place looked respectable enough. If his son had to work at a caff shop, he could do worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his dismay, there was quite the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell everyone to move out of your way!” He snapped, flexing his fingers as he wrestled with the desire to do it himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett, naturally, couldn’t answer without looking crazy, and as useful as he was, he wasn’t exactly intimidating. So when he tapped the shoulder of the person in front of him and said, “You need to move out of my way,” the guy scoffed and turned around, going back to ignoring Piett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only Piett was Force sensitive…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no. The only other Force sensitive in that room that he was aware of was his son, and as the line moved and the holocam got a glimpse of what was behind the counter…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t working the drinks--that was manned by a twi’lek and another human woman. Instead, he was hunched over what looked to be a board of some sort, squinting his eyes at it as he was...writing? Drawing something? Vader couldn’t tell from this angle, and he had never been so curious to see what it was then this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Luke good morning and ask what he’s drawing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, that was a task Piett could easily do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke immediately looked up, and Vader’s jaw clenched as he noted the black eye and bruising along his cheek and lip. But the swelling had gone down, at least. The human woman making the drinks winced as she darted by him, and Vader wondered if Luke wasn’t doing the drinks because of his...condition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he would like this shop, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Hey Firmus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader felt the stab of jealousy at Luke greeting Piett and not him...but Luke didn’t know the truth. He wouldn’t until he was sure the galaxy was safe for him. The boy, after all, was the sunniest person he’d ever met. He’d never last five minutes near the Emperor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he forgot that as Luke held up his work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bunch of hearts in various colors. On the biggest heart were the words, “3 Words. 8 Letters. Say it &amp; I’m yours.” Then on a slightly smaller heart it read, “I got caff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the image. He...had to admit, there was some artistic talent there, but he would need to amend his earlier thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke wouldn’t last </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>minutes on the same planet as the Emperor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I messed up on one of the hearts.” Luke turned it back around with a frown, using his sleeve to erase it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By that point, it was Piett’s turn in line. Luke was thankfully still in the frame, so Vader continued to watch how Luke practically bent over his work, wondering if he always did that, as the twi’lek greeted, “Hello again! Will it be the--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A triple espresso to go, please!” Piett yelped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is completely unbecoming. Do not yelp in front of Luke.” He immediately chastised, not taking his eyes off of Luke, who looked up at Piett’s order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of caffeine.” He noted. “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say I had a late night.” Piett replied. Considering that he’d reported to Vader that morning that Craig was dead and disposed of, Vader did not doubt it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Studying?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Convincingly say yes.” Vader ordered. It was probably too early for Craig’s absence to be noted, but when it was he wouldn’t have Luke suspecting anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett had no trouble giving a convincing answer, and Luke went back to finishing his work while Piett’s drink was being made. Just as it completed, it seemed that Luke too was done with his sickeningly cheerful sign. “Go find us a table.” Luke said, straightening up. “I’ll be right over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wanted to make a comment about their assignment being more important than working at a caff shop, but he remembered the fifteen thousand credits Luke was responsible for and he didn’t stop Piett from complying with the request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long, but it felt like a million lightyears before Luke finally appeared at their chosen table, out of his work apron and holding…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader squinted at the drink in Luke’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.” Luke said, taking a sip from it. Even with his red lenses, Vader could tell that the drink was multi-colored, with whipped cream on top, and sprinkles.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sprinkles.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we should make a list of the parts we need--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you drinking?” Vader demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blinked when Piett repeated him, then held up his abomination of a drink. “What, this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a rainbow frappe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will rot your teeth out of your head!” By the Force, hadn’t his idiot step brother taught the boy any sort of healthy living habits?! Then again, something like that might have interested himself when he was still fresh off of Tatooine, but Kenobi would have immediately set him straight-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s delicious.” And with a pointed look, Luke lifted the straw up to his mouth and took a long sip, looking Piett right in the eyes as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader made a furious noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he being </span>
  <em>
    <span>spiteful?</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy definitely had the manners of a farm boy. He added that to his list of things he’d need to rectify in the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try it.” Luke said, before offering it towards Piett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not share your drinks with others!” Vader quickly said, horrified, imagining all the diseases he could get from making such an error. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. Jeez. Who do you think you are, my dad?” Luke rolled his eyes, and for once Vader was speechless. “Look. I got the late shift at the mechanic shop, so I’d like some time to do other work and maybe take a nap before I go in. Can we just start?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader had to bite his tongue to keep from saying all the things he wanted to about all the troublesome issues in that statement. When he was sure he could comment on the matter at hand, he said, “Yes. Piett, pull out the datapad with the plans on it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett did so, laying it out between them, and immediately both Luke and Vader fell into conversation on what would need to be done to make their plans a reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so...easy. It always had been, when it came to this stuff. Luke was intelligent, beyond the fact that mechanics came easily to him. Vader had met many good with mechanics and little to no sense when it came to actually working on them. But the way Luke talked, it was as if he lived and breathed this stuff, and despite having to talk to him through Piett, Vader could almost feel the bond between them growing stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...wanted to be there. He wanted to be the one to talk to Luke like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, they had a full list of parts. “I might be able to convince my manager to give us some of these for a discount.” Luke nodded at the list. “Otherwise, there’s a shop on campus with student prices...or so they claim. I haven’t actually bothered going there to see if what they claim is true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it be a lie?” Vader frowned. If Luke were with him, he’d simply show him into his private hangar where all of these tools and parts were already kept. No charge necessary. But...that would only invite further questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they charge a stupid amount for flimsibooks.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Even the holo version is expensive...you should have noticed, right? I mean seventy five credits for basically a hundred pages worth of information isn’t normal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...actually had no idea. He pulled up Luke’s file and made yet another note about the financial troubles his son apparently went through on a daily basis. As he did so, he absently said, “Tell my son I will cover the cost if he scouts out what he thinks is a fair deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you scout ou---</span>
  <em>
    <span>your WHAT?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader’s attention immediately snapped back to the screen, anger rising at the sudden and obvious break of character...but then he realized what he’d just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was...not intended. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy kriff! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett thought in horror. The entire room had gone almost silent, and he was getting quite a number of stares. Including from the said apparent offspring of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darth Vader. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made sense, and yet it </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d naturally been far more than concerned when Vader had let Luke go with the vague assertion that he was keeping a potential threat to the Empire alive over a grade, but if Luke really was his son--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...It made the conversation in the kitchen make a lot more sense, and implied Vader hadn’t known until that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also implied that Vader was--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t dare think it. He doubted it was something that Vader would keep him alive over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet the idea that Darth Vader had a son?! A child at all?! If anyone had asked Piett about his superiors dating habits, he would have snorted and told them Vader didn’t have a type, so there would never be any dating. But apparently, he was very much wrong, and considering that Luke was the furthest thing from Darth Vader as anyone could get, he had to assume that Vader’s type was apparently rays of sunshine! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless Luke was crafted from a lab using Vader’s DNA--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We do not have time for this discussion.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader said, apparently deciding to brush off probably one of the most important secret bombshells in the entire galaxy,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’ll explain later. Fix this interaction with Luke, now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Luke was staring at him like he’d gone insane. Piett tried to think of an excuse that would fix such a blunder, and all he could come up with was, “I forgot...to buy...the reading materials…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I most certainly did not--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Luke relaxed a little, and a small smirk spread over his face. “Yeah. Okay. I can see why you’re panicking. I’ll swing by the campus store with you later to help you find what you need. Hopefully they didn’t run out or put them in the back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would they do that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader sounded genuinely curious. He wouldn’t have done that earlier, but now that Piett knew Luke was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>son, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had a very bad feeling that the entire interaction with him was about to change forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to ask Vader’s question, but what came out instead was, “Yes, we’ll need to do that. But first, where might I find the fresher?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pointed at a hallway behind him. “I’m surprised you don’t already know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett hastily stood before Luke could reveal just how often he’d visited the caff shop and rushed down the hall, finding the single room fresher, entering, and locking the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think you are doing?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader snapped,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I have no wish to witness whatever you are about to do in here--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett whirled, glaring at...well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the mirror. “Lord Vader, you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>son?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. I already said that. You better not have come in here just to foolishly interrogate me--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett forced himself to take deep breaths. He’d put up with so much already. Just the fact that not only his superior officer, but the second in command to the entire Empire had stolen his identity to get a degree was bizarre enough. Making him be the vocal and body stand in for the insane scheme was even worse. But this??? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he also valued his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Vader, if I am to play this role appropriately, I need to know what I am dealing with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank the stars, he’d managed to sound as calm and respectful as he possibly could in a situation like this. Yet he still waited on pins and needles as he listened to Vader breathe in his ear. He doubted many had the audacity to react like this to the Dark Lord, and certainly most who did probably never lived to see another day, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader intoned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not yet know much about how this situation happened, but it is apparent that Luke Lars is the son I thought dead.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sentence alone brought up even more questions, but Piett doubted he’d get those answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“After our...interrogation, that assumption was proven wrong. I do not yet have the particulars. Either way, it would seem the Force has brought us together.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett nodded, managing to maintain a neutral expression. “Would you like me to...bring him to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not yet. I considered it, but there are...complications that need to be taken care of before it is safe enough to do so. As a result, you are entrusted not only to maintain my reputation, but you are to watch over my son’s safety and ensure his secret is not discovered. If that happens, his life will be in danger.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d...wanted a serious mission. This...definitely qualified as one. Piett was suddenly all too aware that he had probably accidentally stumbled into one of the most important missions in the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Luke does not know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. And it will remain that way until I can resolve certain challenges and come to collect him myself.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to imagine what that day would be like, and couldn’t. The look on Luke’s face when he watched Darth Vader come for him...then the look when he found out he’d been spending time with the Dark Lord through Piett the entire time...then when he found out he was an heir to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the idea of Luke Lars...Skywalker...Vader...whoever he was, struggling for credits seemed laughable and sad at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What needs to be done next, My Lord?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t think that far ahead. He needed to just take this one second at a time, or he would start screaming. He probably would the moment he was alone in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We must complete our preparation for the project.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was such a struggle to keep a straight face. The project seemed completely inconsequential compared to the enormity of the entire situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was dead certain now that Lord Vader had gone insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead he managed to say coolly, “Yes, My Lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wasn’t done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“While Luke is at work tonight, we will also be breaking into his apartment. I would like to find out more information about my son.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, being asked to break and enter just seemed normal at this point. He was worried what that kind of thinking meant for his own sanity. “Yes, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for a moment, then when Vader said nothing, he turned for the door, suddenly wanting to be done with this entire conversation. Pretending to be possessed by Darth Vader suddenly seemed preferable to facing the reality of the entire situation, but just as he opened the door, Vader added, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, and Captain?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed thickly, but now that he was technically in earshot of others, he didn’t say anything. He simply continued walking towards the golden-haired boy who was waiting for him at the door to the caff shop, smiling at him as innocent as any Outer Rim farm boy should. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you dare make my son dislike me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really wished he’d said no to identity theft. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I really want Piett to later do a PSA about identity theft XD Like he can't say the particulars of how he was effected, but you can tell by the way he looks at the camera and the tone of his voice, that whatever it was, it was BAD. #prayforPiett #thisjustgotworse #saynotoidentitytheft <br/>Leave some love! <br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Darth Piett the Ninja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Join the Empire, they said. Achieve glory, they said. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett thought furiously as he jimmied the lock on the window of the darkened apartment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sit through an exam you don’t understand and interact with Darth Vader’s kid in a way he won’t find weird with Vader breathing in my ear, they did </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>say! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, had anyone told him that’s what his life would end up like this, he wouldn’t have believed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The window lock clicked open easily, and Vader grumbled in his ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is unacceptable, anyone could break in and cause harm to Luke! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um. Lord Vader. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>are breaking in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I am his father. That does not count.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett wondered why Lord Vader didn’t just get to know his son like a normal person. But then again, his superior officer was obviously not the most...astute person when it came to forming social and apparently familial bonds. Still, Piett figured pointing this out would end with him dead the moment this mission was over, so he dropped it and slipped through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet touched almost silently into a cramped common area space, and he immediately gagged. “Stars, what the hell is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Turn on your torch, I can’t see anything!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader demanded, and breathing through his mouth, Piett did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The immediate room itself contained a couch with holes exposing the stuffing inside and it sagged in the middle, as if threatening to collapse at the slightest breeze. A few hard backed chairs flanked it, and a small flatscreen sat in the room. An old hologame system was hooked up, and it looked used frequently with the controllers still hooked up, their wires tangled. The games ranged from pod racing games, to retro flight simulators, to first person shooters set during the Clone Wars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would not have guessed Luke was a gamer…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader mused, and it was so odd to hear him sound almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett tried to imagine Vader playing video games...and honestly, it wasn’t the strangest situation. At this point, he’d believe it. “Maybe it’s his roommates? He did say he had one.” Stars, he hoped the roommate didn’t come back, let alone Luke…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps…” Vader reluctantly agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than the old couch, though, there was nothing that could explain the stench. Perhaps the couch was moldy? It was too dark to tell, and Piett didn’t dare risk turning on the light. So, with that room explored, they entered the smallest kitchen Piett had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he immediately found the source of the smell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that Luke and his roommate tried their best to keep the kitchen clean, but there were some obvious things wrong with the kitchen that made any amount of cleanliness almost worthless. The ceiling tiles were missing, exposing pipes that were corroded and apparently had leak issues, because there were multiple temporary fixes. Wires threaded through the pipes in an attempt to organize them, but the fact that the wiring of the apartment was showing at all was a serious problem. There were serious water stains that even in the dim light of his torch he could see. He was also half sure the dingy fridge barely worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is that boy thinking?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader fumed in his ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This apartment is a health hazard and should be condemned!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, My Lord, most universities take advantage of students who don’t come from money.” Technically, Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from money, though the poor kid didn’t know it. He had a sneaking suspicion that Vader was about to change that, and somehow it would involve him. “Luke likely didn’t have many better options.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence in which he only listened to Vader’s breathing. Then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Look in the drawers. Find a landlord name. At the very least, he will be fixing his establishment or I will visit him personally!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett held back a sigh, knowing that meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>be paying the landlord a visit, and began searching the drawers. There weren’t many, and eventually he found a stack of rental contract paperwork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s paying how much a month for rent?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader fumed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“For this dump?! Nevermind, add whoever this Jankor Pat is to the list of people you’ll need to make disappear!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a list now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord, Luke may suspect something if everyone who even slightly inconveniences him dies.” He hoped that would work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is for his own good, he will get over it! It is criminal to force anyone to pay that much for this dump!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett hesitated. “It...actually is legal, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well it should not be!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett...didn’t know what to say to that. “So...you definitely want me to kill the landlord?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose not. But you will teach him a lesson he will not forget and make sure he fixes this rancor pit!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. At least he wouldn’t have to kill another person related to Luke. Yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except he thought that too soon. He moved down a cramped hallway, past a bathroom that wasn’t in much better shape, and when Vader saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he apparently decided to change his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Kill him. We have torture cells that have better conditions than this!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett personally thought that was an exaggeration. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will arrange for clean up. Contact me when it’s done.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be done, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett was certain Vader didn’t know the meaning of stealth, at this point. Luke was definitely going to at least start suspecting that Piett had something to do with all of his disappearing acquaintances.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, he entered a bedroom. Thankfully, it was empty of occupants, but the floor was completely covered with discarded clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This isn’t….Luke’s room, is it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader asked, and he genuinely sounded dismayed by the mess. Given his health condition and the fact that he’d been living a military life for who knew how long, Piett figured Vader was expecting a bit better from his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after some snooping, Piett found a stack of business textbooks. “Unless Luke is double majoring in business, I don’t think this is his room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank the Force,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader muttered as quietly as he probably could, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave this room immediately. I do not care for whoever is rooming with Luke, other than the fact that they are obviously not a good influence.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett didn’t know how to respond to that, given that Luke, despite his extremely youthful appearance, was still technically an adult. He seemed a bit old to have his father worrying about his influences. But he didn’t love being in the roommate’s room anyway, so he rushed to comply. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Vader checked the readouts on the hyperspace log before glancing back at the screen. Just because he was on his way to finally take care of Kenobi on that hellish planet didn’t mean that he couldn’t use the time traveling to learn more about his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. This is more like Luke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>At least, it’s more like what Vader pictured Luke being. The room, much too tiny for someone of Luke’s caliber, was mostly tidy. The bed was unmade and rumpled, and there were a few dirty socks lying around, but it wasn’t anything he’d get thrown in the brig for to teach a lesson in cleanliness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, he wasn’t fully certain what the military did to punish disorderly cadets any more. Withhold rations? Cleaning duty? It was beneath him to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But other than that, the room was almost bare. LIkely because Luke hadn’t had the money to get what he wanted. “Look through his drawers.” Vader ordered when Piett hesitated at the doorway. “I will know everything there is to know about my son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the captain did as he was ordered, but before he opened the top drawer, he paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Even...even his underwear drawer, My Lord?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader made a face. “No, I take that back, I wish to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything. For now his...for now that doesn’t concern me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He honestly wasn’t sure if he was sad about missing the diaper/potty training phase of Luke’s life or not. He wasn’t about to start now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett skipped the top drawer and began rummaging through the others. Unlike the rest of his room, the clothes stuffed in the drawers were tangled with no organization whatsoever. But none of the clothes looked like anything someone of his true stature should be wearing. Perhaps that was why Luke didn’t seem to care if they were wrinkled a lot. Though, now that he thought about it, Luke seemed well put together when he saw him. Did he iron his clothes daily? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a closet in this room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Piett turned to look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, My Lord.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm. Well, that would explain the drawers, but he was starting to wonder if his stupid step brother taught the boy how to properly fold so he didn’t have to iron daily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he’d known while living on Tatooine. It had actually been Kenobi who’d drilled it into him--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut that thought off, clenching his fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move towards the desk!” He ordered sharply. “There are items on it that I wish to see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett complied. The desk was small, but adequate...or at least he thought so until Piett brushed against it and one side of the table dipped, one leg clearly shorter than the others. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill that landlord by the end of the week.” He growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It will be done, My Lord.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett reached over and picked up a model T-16 Skyhopper, holding it up for him to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was...well worn, and old. Years old. In fact, it seemed to be the only personal item in the whole room that had nothing to do with living necessities and school. The paint was faded and chipped, and there were a few small stains on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a small thing. It wasn’t even expensive. Any child could have that, and a million more like it. But for some reason, it seemed intensely...personal. Like it was offering Vader a look into Luke’s very soul, and what he found there was someone not that different than he had once been. Someone with dreams to escape a hell hole. Someone with dreams of adventure, of being one with a ship, with nothing between him and the stars beyond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Luke...shared more similarities to him than his facial features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knowledge brought an uncomfortable, intense warmth to his chest, and he was almost glad when Piett put the ship down and picked up a comm unit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see his messages.” He ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It may be password--oh, and it’s not.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett only had to turn on the comm to be brought to the main menu, and in the dim glow Vader watched him move to the message storage center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think he’d be more cautious of the world around him.” Vader mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think Luke yet knows the meaning of the word cautious, My Lord.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then there was a pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I...didn’t mean…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are right. I will need to teach him better self preservation skills.” Seriously. He was almost tempted to at least drop by his step brothers homestead if only to demand how he could let Luke grow up so dangerously innocent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thought was forgotten when Piett started playing messages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few were from friends. It was apparent that Luke, despite two jobs and an obsession with getting close to him, actually hung out with quite a few other people. There were a few people Vader recognized from class (all morons, in his opinion), and more he didn’t. If any gave their name, he jotted them down to look into later, after he’d killed Kenobi, preferably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there were the messages from his aunt and uncle. He frowned, noting that neither one of them appeared at all like he last knew them. The woman--Beru?-- had shorter hair that had gone completely gray. She seemed to be interested in what Luke was doing, because she asked a lot of questions before launching into dull, boring information about how the farm was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his step brother...Owen. He looked more like his father now that he was older, and much gruffer than when he’d last seen him. He never appeared to be happy in any of the messages, and he often let Beru do all the talking, occasionally grunting if she asked him to chime in. A few times he added something along the lines of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The vaporaters broke again. This is exactly why I told you I needed you here--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader scowled. A moisture farm was no place for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his son. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke was </span>
  <em>
    <span>better than that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then as Piett went backwards, Owen stopped showing up. It was only Beru. Even in her updates about the farm, everything sounded the same to Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until Piett got to the oldest message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Owen, fuming into the comm while Beru looked on, worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You promised me another season!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Owen was bellowing angrily, shaking a finger into the holocam. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where the hell are you?! I swear, Luke, if you’ve gone and gotten yourself involved in that damned Imperial Navy, you’ll end up dead before the year ends!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Owen!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beru glared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t know that!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s a damned war going on, Beru! He’s never even been to Mos Eisley!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure Luke didn’t join the navy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beru looked worriedly at the holocam.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Right, Luke? Please tell me you went to that school you got the scholarship for--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know how the hell he expects to pay for it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Owen growled, glaring at the cam. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I can’t help you with this! I can’t even afford to get new vaporators!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Owen--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You promised!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s an adult, all of his friends already left. Besides, it’s not like it’s the first time he’s run off, maybe he’ll come back--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been days!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beru placed a hand on Owen’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Luke. At least call us and tell us you’re alright. Please. Don’t we deserve that much?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call cut off, and the comm went silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps Luke isn’t as innocent as we thought.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett was the first to break the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ran away. Luke ran away? To come to school? He tried to picture the boy he’d grown to know doing something like that. It was...well, no, even in the worst circumstances, he’d never thought to run away. There was always something that kept him where he was. Someone he loved, pressure to balance the Force, military duties, loyalty to a master that no longer seemed to care for him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he had tried to run off to go on vacation a few times...still. This seemed more serious than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would seem there was much he didn’t know about his son. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Piett was still musing over the messages when he heard the front door to the apartment open and close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Kriff--I mean, Lord Vader, someone’s here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luke?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were footsteps coming his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett dropped the comm back on the desk and dove under the bed. It was the only hiding spot in the entire stupid bedroom, and there was no time to jump out the window before-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it Luke?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader demanded. Piett didn’t answer. He didn’t dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not as the light turned on, and shoes appeared in his line of vision. There was a long, weary sigh, and above him someone sat on the bed. The mattress, like the couch, sagged under the weight, leaving Piett with no room to even move. It was difficult to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I take that as a yes.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett watched in horror as Luke kicked off his shoes, tossing them into a corner, then dirty socks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone needs to teach this boy cleanliness.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But not right now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett wanted to scream. What was he going to do? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he do? What if Luke looked under the bed, and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the front door opening and closing reached his ears again. “Hey, Luke, you home?” An unfamiliar voice called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, in my room.” Luke called back. There was a pause. Then, Luke muttered, “I could have sworn I put the T-16 on the other side of the desk…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t put it on the right side?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader demanded angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t exactly have time to put it back to the exact positions! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett replied furiously in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you leave the living room window open?” The same male voice called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? Why would I do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, man, you tell me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence. Then, Luke stood, crossed to his dresser and opened it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Luke called, sounding alarmed. “I think someone came into our apartment!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How would he even be able to tell that from those drawers?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader sounded torn between impressed and skeptical. Frankly, Piett agreed with him, but that didn’t help his current situation. At all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...don’t think they’re still here, do you?” The roommate’s shoes suddenly appeared at the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause. “I don’t know…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Captain, you need to get out, NOW!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader ordered, sounding slightly panicked. That didn’t help ease Piett’s nerves at all. In fact, he was pretty sure he was about to start hyperventilating right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude. If someone broke in, they’d have stolen something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But my room doesn’t look the way I left it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you were too tired to remember right. Come on, they’d at least have taken the flatscreen and the hologames.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re ancient.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>retro. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You could get some decent money off of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett was pretty sure Luke was right on this one, but he wasn’t about to offer up his two cents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, come on. Let’s search the apartment together. If we find a thief, we’ll beat him up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve obviously been in too many fights recently.” Luke didn’t sound amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one fight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come on. Let’s start with the front room…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett watched as the feet disappeared around the corner, then he quickly shimmied out from underneath the bed, headed to the window, opened it, and slipped out. This time, he was careful to shut the window after him before bolting into the dark alleyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was too close.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader grumbled unhappily in his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Next time, make sure you leave everything as is.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett wanted to demand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re saying there’ll be a next time?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t say that. Instead he looked up at the stars above him, praying to every god he’d ever heard of to give him the patience to deal with Vader and his apparently wayward son, and replied, “Yes, My Lord. I’ll be sure to improve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had prepared him for this at the Academy, for sure.  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back!!!! Hopefully you enjoyed!!! Piett isn't a very good ninja/thief, indeed... but at least Vader got to learn some tiny bits of info about his son! (Though seriously, he could just ask like a normal person, but we all know he's nowhere near normal). <br/>Leave some love!<br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Vader vs. The Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hadn’t expected to die. Well, not so soon. He’d expected to die in a few years after he’d finally had a chance to train Luke. But the boy had run off to attend some college Owen refused to tell him the name of. He suspected the two of them had gotten into a fight about Luke staying on Tatooine yet again, but Owen was tight lipped whenever it came to the boy. Which was good, of course, but not when the state of the galaxy depended on Obi-Wan preparing the boy for his birthright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he’d decided to wait. Surely Luke would return for the holidays at the end of the semester? If not then, perhaps for the summer time. At least, that had been his hope. What was one more year? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Vader was suddenly there, a presence of such cold rage that he hadn’t even recognized his former pupil. His former brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And...well. He was old. As much as he tried to defend himself, he was no match for Vader. He’d spent eighteen years on a desert planet while Vader was out there daily fighting on the front lines. Even with all of his limbs and working lungs, Obi-Wan was no longer what he once was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have left for Alderaan when Bail had offered to let him train Leia, because now he was dead. But he couldn’t bring himself to be too upset with himself. Not more than usual. Luke had an innate goodness about him--in fact, he often reminded him more of Padme than Anakin on many occasions. It was as if the universe had stuffed all of the good qualities of both his parents into one body, and if the galaxy needed anyone, it was someone like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So upon death, Obi-Wan spent his time searching for Luke. After reuniting and greeting his old master, Qui-Gon, he’d reached into the vastness of the Force that now surrounded him, looking for the familiar bright presence he’d grown to know over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Given that the Jedi were dead, and what Force sensitives were left were in hiding, unaware, or twisted into a servant of evil, it wasn’t that hard to find him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eriadu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan drifted there, not letting himself be seen. He simply observed, expecting to see Luke hard at work on his studies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And...technically that was what he saw. But Luke wasn’t alone. Another man, older, sat with him in what looked to be a mechanic’s shop built for student use. They were in depth in a conversation, and Obi-Wan frowned, stroking his beard as he listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the afterlife, the Force was so much more potent, so the fact that there was something...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the situation, or rather, the man, was very obvious. But what? He seemed like an ordinary gentleman, if a bit awkward. But there was something about his presence...he was tense beyond all belief. Obi-Wan was certain he’d never met a more wound-up man in this entire life, including Anakin. And it was barely perceptible, but there was a pause before everything the man said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a ghost. No one would notice unless he actively willed himself to be seen, and even then, the only person who would see him was Luke. So he moved closer to the man, deciding to get a good look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, there was nothing super out of the ordinary. Just some serious bags under his eyes (did this man ever get any sleep? He thought skincare on Tatooine was bad). But then, getting really close, he...noticed something in the man’s ear. Just out of sight from anyone in normal social distancing range. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But up close, he could tell it was an earpiece. And getting even closer, he could just barely hear--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The booming voice of Darth Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so stunned, he almost didn’t comprehend what was happening. Then, emotions slamming into him, he disappeared back into the Force, searching out the cold dark presence that he’d never really stopped feeling since that awful night eighteen years before, and headed straight for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Qui-Gon asked as he passed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t answer. He didn’t dare. What the hell was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reappeared inside of a round chamber, standing next to none other than Darth Vader himself, angrily speaking into a communication device. “No, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the hydrospanner! I told you what it looked like--nevermind! Tell my son that you wish to see his skills in action yourself, so you will guide him. I will deal with your lack of mechanical knowledge </span>
  <em>
    <span>later!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked at him. Then at the screen. Sure enough, it was a camera view of whatever this poor, overly stressed man was seeing. And he heard the man repeat what Vader told him with an oddly calm voice that didn’t match what he’d sensed from him earlier. Then, he looked back at Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything...made sense in the sense that now he understood how Vader had found him. But the rest of it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader knew about Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...he wasn’t capturing him? He wasn’t turning him into a Sith? He was...doing some kind of group project with him? Through some random...aide? ISB agent? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was nothing he’d ever expected from a Sith. He was dead certain that this was not at all normal behavior for a Sith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have left it alone. He knew that. His energy appearing in the corporeal world was better spent on training Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the situation was too bizarre to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he willed himself into visual being, and demanded, “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you think you’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Warnings beeped in his helmet as the sudden appearance of a ghostly Kenobi appeared in his meditation pod next to him sent him into a mini-heart attack. But his surprise was quickly replaced by pure fury. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He demanded, standing abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely heard Piett repeat the words, followed by Luke enthusiastically saying, “I know, right? Why would anyone want to break into a poor college students apartment for no reason?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am dead, no thanks to you, Darth.” Obi-Wan stood before him not as the pathetic old man he’d just killed hours before, but as the young man who’d cut off his limbs and left him to burn instead of just humanely ending his pain and misery--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserved it!” Vader snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hesitation on the line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You...deserved...it?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was too busy glaring at the intruder to notice Luke on screen staring at Piett (and therefore him) like he’d gone completely nuts. “Uh….what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You murdered a significant portion of the Jedi order, and killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>younglings! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I feel I was justified!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader reached up a hand and began trying to strangle the ghost with the Force...but it didn’t work. Obi-Wan just stood there, raising a brow. It was a familiar expression, and it sent white hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>rage </span>
  </em>
  <span>through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave!! NOW!! You are dead!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um...Leave...no, that can’t be right, just...excuse me for a moment.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett said hastily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until you tell me why you’re talking to Luke through some random man while he’s at school!” Obi-Wan gestured to the screen that no longer had Luke featured in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My education is none of your business! Not any longer!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your edu--? You can’t be serious!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More serious than anything I’ve ever been about!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being </span>
  <em>
    <span>dramatic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you’d really wanted to get a degree all you had to do was ask! You can’t tell me you’ve sent that poor, overly stressed man in your stead, pretending to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m pretending to be him and he’s pretending to be me pretending to be him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stared at him as though </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>were somehow the crazy one. “I’m...I don’t believe this...You’re giving me </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet another </span>
  </em>
  <span>existential crisis! I’ve...I’ve honestly lost count of how many you’ve given me--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now who is being overdramatic?! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and yet somehow you’ve managed to give me one! You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sith, </span>
  </em>
  <span>except even for a Jedi this would be insane! What the hell is wrong with you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will leave me and my son alone! We will get our education in </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you will not show up to fill his head with nonsense! You’ve stolen enough from me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wished he hadn’t killed the man so quickly. The thought that he’d be haunted for the rest of his life--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um. My Lord?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what you’ve done, you’ve messed everything up again!” Vader snarled, pointing at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I wanted to, I honestly don’t even know where to </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin </span>
  </em>
  <span>foiling whatever insane plan you’ve got cooked up this time!” Obi-Wan shook his head, suddenly looking drained. “Just...wow. I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what is even happening anymore?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then before Vader could hurl another insult, the ghost of his former master was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to seethe. He didn’t have time to think about the implications that apparently ghosts existed. Because as he glared at the spot where Kenobi had once stood, Piett asked again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My Lord? Are you...alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Vader sat back down, still feeling like adrenaline had been injected into his veins. Given that the suit was currently pumping medication through his system, maybe it had. He doubted it. “I am perfectly fine. Where are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I went to the bathroom.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urg. Again. Why was it that the bathroom seemed to be Piett’s go-to place when he wanted a private word with him? He wished he’d pick somewhere else. “How much did you tell Luke of that conversation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh. Well, I told him he deserved getting his apartment broken into before I realized you must have...been talking to someone else…?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader ignored the question in his voice. There was no way he was about to explain that he’d just had an argument with a man he’d recently killed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will need to fix...what’s that?” He frowned, moving closer to the camera to see the poster taped to the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piett said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a fundraiser sale for a scholarship.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I see that, but it says the scholarship is for students with low income, correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, My Lord.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea began to form in Vader’s mind. “This is it. This is how I can conveniently get Luke money without raising suspicions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, donating to the bake sale sounds like a great plan--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but this is also a fantastic opportunity to impress Luke! We’ll join the bake sale, sell the most, and then I’ll make sure the scholarship goes to him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence on the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Or. You could just donate, My Lord.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader barely noticed (or cared) about the weariness and resignation in Piett’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I will make sure it is known that I am superior, and that I care the most about Luke’s wellbeing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...And how do you plan to get him the scholarship--?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make it happen. Do not worry about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another silence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It will be done, My Lord.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, go. Tell Luke what you have decided...and suggest that he apply for the scholarship. It will look less suspicious if he applies.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Piett was still wondering about all the strange things Vader had yelled earlier when he returned to the work bench Luke was working at. If he wasn’t mistaken, it sounded oddly like Vader had been yelling at himself, responding to a conversation he wasn’t privy to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t even look up as Piett sat down, not until he placed the flyer on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I got the impression you didn’t like sweets.” Luke said as he glanced at the flyer before returning to his work. From his tone of voice, Piett was certain the boy was at least miffed by his earlier behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not.” He repeated after Vader. “But it is the concept I wish to point out to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stopped screwing in a bolt to look up at him. There was a smudge of grease on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My son will not walk around with engine grease on his face. Wipe it off.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, are you telling me you have enough money to donate to this thing?” Luke asked, raising a brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said wipe it off!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett couldn’t help but sigh as he took the handkerchief out of his pocket and reached up, wiping the grease from Luke’s face. The boy tensed beneath his touch, eyes widening. “Actually I decided to help sell pastries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to get the grease off before Luke yanked himself away. “Dude. Why are you like this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett listened to Vader’s bewildered reply, and repeated, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earlier you told me I deserved to have my apartment broken into, and now you’re wiping engine oil off my face without asking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not mean what I said earlier. I...was not feeling well.” Personally, Piett thought that was a weak excuse, and Luke didn’t quite seem like he fully bought it either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this about...you know…your superior officer? Is he bothering you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does that even mean?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader asked, even as Piett began to panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He said hastily, wishing that Luke would drop the subject. “As I said, I wasn’t feeling well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if you need to talk to someone--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to join me in the bake sale?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were out before he could stop them. He tried not to wince as the breathing in his ear almost sounded ominous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke blinked. Then, gave a tentative smile. “You could have just asked. I’ll see what I can do with my schedule...but I’ll try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely dared to breathe...then Vader reluctantly said, “I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea to spend more time getting to know my son in a less professional environment…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. But at least Luke had stopped referring to conversations Vader had no idea had taken place without his permission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dealing with the son of Darth Vader was much harder than he would have ever expected. Or, rather, it was hard in </span>
  <em>
    <span>ways </span>
  </em>
  <span>he never would have expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now about that scholarship…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to SpellCleaver for helping with the Obi-Wan and Vader arguing scene! I like...cried laughing the entire way through writing that. Seriously. I should NOT be a stand up comedian. <br/>Two updates back to back???? Say it isn't so! Except it obviously is! I was excited to write this, so I took an extra long nap so I could stay up late writing it! Hope ya'll enjoyed the crack! <br/>Leave some love! <br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Bake Sale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you...quite sure about this, My Lord?” Piett reached up and tugged at the half cape around his shoulders. “This seems...formal, for a bake sale.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it was formal, you would be wearing a full length cape.” Vader grumbled. He sounded distracted, as if he were waiting for someone to show up. Maybe the same someone who’d almost ruined Piett’s cover earlier in the week. “Besides, if we are to win this bake sale, we will need to look our best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t a competition, My Lord, it’s for charity--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. Life is a competition. We will earn the most money. I have assured this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett grimaced before grabbing his key card and heading out the door of his apartment. He had a feeling this had to do with Vader’s assurances that he didn’t need to bake anything, that ‘all had been taken care of’ and that he would see when he got to his assigned booth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, when he arrived, Vader’s cryptic assurances became extremely clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were treats of various types spread out across the table. Treats from all over the galaxy. Nubian sweet tarts. Mustafarian firecrackers. Corusanti cupcakes with Imperial symbols on them. And each type of treat had so many batches, Piett was pretty sure Lord Vader roped in the entire kitchen staff of the nearest Star Destroyer to make them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett lowered his voice so no one would overhear. “My Lord, how am I supposed to explain how I did this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just say you paid for it.” Vader said it like it was no big deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...A job like this would have cost thousands of credits. He’s already suspicious of where we got our money.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader made a noise. “Then tell him you made it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t know the first thing about cooking. “What if he asks about the specific details?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I will be prepared with recipe information just in case.” Vader drawled, clearly annoyed by the questioning. “Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do not blow our cover.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did Vader not see that the person who usually almost blew their cover was, in fact, him? He wondered if someone needed to take Lord Vader to social functions outside of a star destroyer or the Imperial royal court. It was obvious a few days dealing with normal people would likely do him some good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe someday, when this was all over, he could convince Luke to make it happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, you did all of this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speak of the rancor, and he shall appear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett thought, turning around to face the boy. Luke carried his contribution: some cupcakes that were clearly homemade. The icing was...shoddy, at best. He wasn’t sure if Luke was a bad baker or just terrible at decorating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He replied at Vader’s prompting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This must have taken you hours!” Luke stared wide-eyed at the collection. “How did you even have time to do school work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With little sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. I’m not surprised.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett narrowed his gaze, certain he was referencing to the bags that seemed to constantly be under his eyes these days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You try pretending to be Darth Vader pretending to be you and see what your eyes look like! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, knowing he would definitely be a dead man if he said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke smiled at him. “Nice cape. Didn’t take you for a cape guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Success!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader practically shouted in his ear and it took all of Piett’s willpower not to wince. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell him if he wants, you could let him borrow some!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, Vader had sent quite a wardrobe to his apartment this week. Now Piett was wondering if this was his strange way of clothing his child without making it super obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want, you could borrow some of mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s smile didn’t falter, though Piett thought he saw some dismay in the boy’s eyes. “Thanks, but I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>a cape kind of guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He absolutely is!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader snarled in his ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at him, those shoulders are perfect for capes!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew Vader had such an opinion on fashion? Or at least when it came to capes? Then again, the man’s armor weave cape definitely completed his signature terrifying ensemble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Piett could even contemplate telling Luke that, he held out his cupcakes. “Wanna try?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Try them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader immediately ordered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And find a way to describe how they taste.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously it was yet another odd way for Vader to find out more information about his newfound son, but it also made Piett wonder if Vader could even eat solid foods considering his...condition. But he merely nodded, accepted one that didn’t look completely destroyed, and bit into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He regretted it instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” He said, chewing and fighting the desire to make a disgusted face. It definitely had way too much of something in it. “It’s. Um.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...It is terrible, isn’t it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader didn’t sound surprised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tatooine is not known for its bakers--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, I’ve never tried baking cupcakes before.” Luke admitted, confirming Vader’s comments. “There’s a reason I don’t work in a bakery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...no, it’s…” How did he nicely say that he wished he could purge the taste from his mouth? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. We don’t need to sell this. Clearly we already have more than enough.” Luke shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have talents elsewhere.” Piett assured him, thankful Vader didn’t force him to take the cupcakes anyway, and also surprised at the genuinely decent consoling. Maybe he got a book on parenting? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled. “Thanks. Baking is definitely not it, and I’m okay with that.” He dumped the cupcakes into a nearby waste bin. “So, I guess I’ll just help wherever you need me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering your sunshine nature--” Piett repeated, and he couldn’t contain the smile at Vader’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Luke pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not necessarily a bad thing. In fact, we shall use it to our advantage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t look totally convinced. “How?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to be the one to draw in customers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” He brightened at that. “Yeah, I can do that. Easy. I should have asked to borrow the slate board--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had one delivered with the goods.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader commented. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It should be behind the table.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in luck.” Piett said, moving around the table and reaching under the table cloth to pull out the materials exactly as described. He was actually impressed Vader bothered to remember such a detail about his son… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Luke grinned, accepting the supplies and immediately getting to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Piett busied himself with getting the data chip ready to accept money, a woman with platinum blonde hair approached, staring at all of the baked goods. “Oh, you certainly outdid yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know this woman?” Vader grumbled irritably in his ear. “Is she part of our class?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett had certainly never seen her. But he didn’t have to answer. Luke looked up from whatever he was furiously drawing and grinned, a little bit of blue chalk-dust smeared on his cheek. “Hi! I’m Luke. Do you want to buy a treat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was still staring at the goods in almost...dismay. “No. I’m Kahreen. I’m your neighbor.” She pointed to a lavishly decorated table. There weren’t as many treats, but there were so many fancy decorations, it was obvious she’d spent a bunch of time on this entire thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Vader was right. Maybe this was more of a competition than he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t seem to get the message. “Oh. That’s cool. Maybe I’ll drop by and get something later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, he most certainly will not buy from the competition--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader began, but Kahreen gave Luke what Piett thought might have been an attempt at a smile, but instead it was more of a grimace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned down. “Aren’t you a bit young to attend here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile fell off Luke’s face. But instead of getting upset, he said, “Maybe I’m a genius and got in early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe you’re helping your dad over here sell subpar goodies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett opened his mouth, expecting to immediately deny the father accusation, but Vader was silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was ahead of him. “He’s actually younger than he looks. There’s no possible way he’s my father, lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, but I have your father in my ear ordering me around. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Kahreen frowned, shooting him a glare. “Well. If you plan on stealing the title of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Most Donated </span>
  </em>
  <span>from me this year, you both are in for a surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>cookies are legendary around here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a title? What do you get for donating the most?” Luke asked dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kahreen flushed. “You wouldn’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. Nothing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pride.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Vader prompted Piett to step in, and he did so with relief. The woman’s nasally voice was grating. “That is enough.” He pointed at her, trying to throw as much of a threat into it as he’d seen Vader do a million times before. “You will cease this pointless drivel and go back to your table. I will be winning this </span>
  <em>
    <span>competition </span>
  </em>
  <span>with ease, so you should spend this time preparing to get second place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” Luke said, “I really don’t think there’s a competition here--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>a competition.” Piett interrupted. At least, according to Vader and Kahreen there was. The idea of Vader actually being in the same room as this woman was a terrifying thought. “Now go wallow in your own failure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s face went red, and without another word, she stormed off back to her table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sighed and looked up at him. “Is there </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>a normal day with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Piett honestly had to agree with Vader on this one. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d had known normalcy. “We will destroy this woman and show her what it truly means to donate to charity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke made a face, sighed, and went back to his drawing. “Piett. You are literally the most interesting man I’ve ever met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luke ended up creating a sign with four panels. In each panel was a Loth cat. In the first, the cat said, “I’ll have a Corustanti Cupcake!” In the second, the cat was given his cupcake. In the third, the cat knocked it off the table. And in the fourth, the cat raised its paw and shouted, “Another!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader didn’t really get it, but customers who approached the table looked at the sign, smiled, and seemed more interested in what they had to sell. So, he didn’t request that the boy change it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also helped that Luke chatted up literally anyone who came by. Vader had never been good at small talk-- in fact, Padme had deliberately kept him from having to make it, knowing that if he did, the evening would likely turn disastrous. He personally liked to get to the point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke was definitely his mother's child in this regard. He spoke to others as easily as he breathed. What was more, his easy-going demeanor set people at ease, and it seemed as though they sold more as a result. If he had prepared properly, it might have been interesting to conduct an experiment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had full confidence that they would win the title of “Most Donated.” It obviously wouldn’t get them anything, but just the idea of beating that woman made Vader grin...which he so rarely did these days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what that said about him: that he would be so enthusiastic about beating some random insignificant woman in a baking contest. But everytime Piett’s mic picked up the sound of that woman calling her wares, Vader’s determination to win the arbitrary contest increased that much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn’t so assured that he would win, he’d have Piett sabotage the woman’s stupid treats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is just pathetic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader’s teeth clenched as the familiar voice of his old enemy reached his ears. This time though, he made sure to put himself on mute before he turned to the ghostly image of the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just when I thought I’d get </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When have you ever known peace in the last eighteen years?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader sneered. Obi-Wan couldn’t see it, but he did it all the same. “I doubt I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>known it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi looked at him for a long moment. “Was it really that horrible? Was I that much of a failure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You cut my limbs off!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His fists clenched. “You know what? No. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing this. I have better things to do than argue with a dead man!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to the screen and glared at it, determined to ignore the ghost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretending that I am not here won’t change the fact that I am. Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>might I add.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was regretting the decision with every passing moment. But he did not give Kenobi the satisfaction of his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder what Master Yoda would have said had I told him that a Sith Lord was spending his time stalking his son through a random Imperial captain...and that he was participating in a ridiculous bake sale remotely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mention of Yoda didn’t help Vader’s mood, but again, he was determined not to respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost missed what Luke was telling Piett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...landlord disappeared and turned up dead.” Luke was saying. “The new guy wants to renovate the apartments.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader thought, unmuting himself. “Tell him that is not a bad thing. He will have improved living quarters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Piett did, Luke gave a smile that didn’t quite touch his eyes. “Someone will, at least. They’re evicting the current residents so they can renovate. When they finish, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to afford it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader sat there, stunned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That...wasn’t expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess.” Kenobi drawled. “You had a hand in this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how he wanted to kill the man all over again. Slower this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is a great distraction from the apartment hunting.” Luke tried a bright smile again, and Vader wished he wouldn’t. It just made him feel worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look. You made your son homeless. Good job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly put himself on mute and whirled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuck him on that hellhole of a planet and let him be raised by idiotic farmers! It’s a miracle he managed to escape!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least he had a home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would have had a better one with me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the guy who can’t even directly give his son the money he needs to survive without blowing his insane cover.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>of my plans!” He’d literally had meetings that morning with his spies to set up for the overthrow of his master. It would be tricky, but he was willing to risk anything if it meant finally being able to meet his boy in person. “Now leave so I can fix this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he turned back to the screen, phase two of his brilliant plan to fund his son’s education had begun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were benefits to being the supreme commander of the Imperial Navy. Namely, he could use his resources to even indirectly order every Imperial officer in the vicinity to drop by a bake sale and purchase treats...and leave an extra large tip. He’d of course supplied the money. After finding out the salary of a maintenance worker, he figured he should probably supply the officers with the needed funds since it was technically a work expense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An ensign approached the table. Luke immediately turned from his conversation about apartment woes with a big smile on his face. “Hi! I’m Luke. What can I get for you today? The Mustafarian firecrackers are our best sellers!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take one of each, please.” The man gave a strained smile back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great choice!” Luke began preparing the order. “Say, you’re an ensign, right? Are you stationed out here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Though I’m due to report to the Engager soon enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool! Lucky you, you’re going to see the whole galaxy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader shot Obi-Wan a glare at the reminder of what his son had missed...but the old man had disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid ghosts. Once he was done killing the Emperor and bringing his son home, he’d need to figure out how to get rid of them. It likely wouldn’t be as easy as calling an exterminator, unfortunately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be eighteen credits!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ensign pulled out a credit chip, swiped it on Piett’s pad, filled out the required fields, then walked away. Piett turned the screen around, but not before Luke caught a glimpse of it...and did a double take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second later, the datapad was in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gave us a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousand credit tip?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke gasped, “Who--</span>
  <em>
    <span>who does that??” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s from a wealthy family.” Vader suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>We don’t even know him!” Luke gave Piett a suspicious frown. “Unless he serves with you…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can assure you, he does not. Oh. Look. Another customer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another Imperial approached. Again, Luke struck up a conversation, though Vader noticed the strain in his voice this time. And again, after buying one of each kind of treat, a large tip was made, though a different amount. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight hundred?!” Luke squinted at the datapad as though he were going blind. Vader made a mental note to make him an optometrist appointment when he finally came home. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don’t know these people?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps the local Imperials are of the giving nature.” Vader suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke made a face. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Vader could ask what that meant, another Imperial customer appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Luke stopped questioning Piett. He tried to maintain his facade, but after a captain left a two thousand credit tip, Luke shouted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why are all of you people giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain gave Luke an odd look. “It’s for </span>
  <em>
    <span>charity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re encouraged to give, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke flushed. “I--</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped asking questions after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the sale, they were completely out, the goods primarily purchased by the local Imperial garrison for far more money than was necessary. When Piett totalled up the final count, Vader grinned for the second time that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d pretty much single handedly assured that Luke’s school would be paid for over the next three semesters. Plus whatever anyone else sold. That should give him enough time to kill the Emperor and reveal the actual situation to his son, then he’d let him pay for the rest of his schooling. The plan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he just needed to ensure that Luke would be awarded the scholarship money. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was sitting in a chair, looking completely dumbfounded when Piett read him the total. “You’re...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sure…?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am completely sure.” Vader replied, amused at the boy's reaction. Oh, how Luke didn’t know his own importance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke opened his mouth, but he didn’t get to say anything. He was interrupted by </span>
  <em>
    <span>that woman. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. How much did you sell?” Piett turned to find the annoying woman standing there, holding her own data pad, a confident smirk on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Far more than you. I assure you.” Vader replied, reveling in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfaction </span>
  </em>
  <span>of destroying her. Maybe he should do this more often…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeeaaally?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stars, her voice was naselly. “You beat five thousand fifehundred and thirty four credits?” She smirked, as if that even came close to anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke </span>
  </em>
  <span>who responded. He began to laugh. Piett and the woman turned back to the boy, and the satisfaction began to fade as Vader noted with concern that there was an almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>unhinged </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound to the laugh. It wasn’t the carefree laugh he’d grown used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady,” Luke said, holding his sides and shaking his head, “The local Imperial admiral </span>
  <em>
    <span>tipped </span>
  </em>
  <span>us six thousand credits.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned. Shouldn’t Luke be happy? Maybe he was upset because he didn’t think he had a chance at getting the scholarship? He wished the woman would go away so he could ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The datapad was snatched out of Piett’s hands...and Vader heard the woman gasp. “What--? How--?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stood, still shaking his head. He gave Piett an odd look as he said, “The story we’re apparently going with is that the local Imperials have suddenly decided to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving </span>
  </em>
  <span>to charity. Isn’t that right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Piett?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader...didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t know how to respond to this odd behavior from his son. So he remained silent, and left Piett staring at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snorted. “Well. Good job on collecting for charity everyone. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go figure out an apartment situation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then before Vader could order Piett to stop him, Luke took off, leaving Piett alone with the crazy lady who still stared at the datapad as though it held the galaxy’s greatest secrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wished it did. Maybe it could tell him where he’d gone wrong and how to fix Luke before their relationship deteriorated before he’d even officially met him.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luke's about had enough with Darth Piett's antics!!! This poor kid. Imagine having to deal with the stress of dealing with awkward Darth Piett while also having to deal with the stress of school while also having to deal with financial troubles, while ALSO having to deal with eviction! (Honestly, that last one ALONE would cause a massive amount of stress on a normally super calm person). This poor kid. Hopefully he can afford some therapy after this. <br/>Thanks for reading everyone!!! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story, and hope you enjoyed a little bit longer of a chapter this time!<br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Explosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something wrong with Luke. Vader was certain of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was, he didn’t know how to address the issue. There were plenty of times he tried, namely in relation to Luke’s eviction situation...caused by him in the first place. But every time he had Piett offer, Luke gave him a strained smile and firmly shut him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to stay at a friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend. And Vader couldn’t figure out how to determine all of Luke’s potential friends since he never talked about them. Piett tried following him covertly after they worked on their project, but he was pretty good at slipping away quickly, to the point where Vader wondered if in another life he could have been a good spy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only time things felt normal was when they were working on building their prototype. Things fell into an easy, comfortable rhythm. They’d begin talking about what needed to be done, then Luke would begin working, with him supervising (even after giving Piett a holobook called “Engineering Tools for Dummies” he still didn’t fully trust the man not to screw it up). It felt as easy as it felt for him to use the Force. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It felt right. Him and his son, working on a mechanical project together...it was where he should have been a long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But relationships with people were far more complicated than any droid or piece of machinery. When their time was done and Luke went off to go to “work,” or wherever it was he ran off to, the feeling faded, and he was again confronted with the conundrum of his failure to fix whatever was bothering Luke. Maybe it was just that the results for the scholarship hadn’t been announced yet? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe he suspected…? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>would that have been possible? Even if Luke thought Piett was hiding something, there was no way he’d suspect Piett was impersonating Darth Vader. As much as he hated to admit it, Kenobi was right. The situation he’d invented for himself out of boredom was ridiculous, even if it was entertaining. So no, that couldn’t be it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, unfortunately, he didn’t have the time to give it the full attention it needed. The Devastator was enroute to Coruscant. Officially it was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>reconvene </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the Emperor. It had been scheduled for months, so there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, he hoped, to the Emperor’s point of view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>reconvening, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Palpatine would be dead, and he’d be Emperor and on his way to pick his son up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe telling him the truth when this was all over would fix things? But how would he even begin that conversation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--or me to do it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader snapped his attention back to the view screen at the sound of Luke’s voice. Today was also the day their project was to be turned in. He wondered if Palpatine knew this was midterms week for most universities in the galaxy. Was his meeting with him some weird Sith version of a midterm? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. Piett?” Luke’s face was on screen and he was frowning. A common expression these days, and one Vader didn’t like on his son’s face. “Do you want to turn the project in, or do you want me to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do it together.” Vader replied. “I want to ensure nothing happens to our project on the way there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Luke’s lips twitched upwards into a small smile. Vader tried to contain his relief, knowing the actual root of the issue had not yet been fixed. “What, you think I’ll drop it or something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or one of our classmates may try to sabotage us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke raised an eyebrow. “Okay...I’ll bite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you think that’s even an issue?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they are jealous of our talent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our talent, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader scoffed. “Do not play humble with me, young one. You are almost as talented as I am. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“High praise coming from you.” The small smile widened into a bigger one, and Vader thought maybe, just maybe, he’d made a good step forward. “Let’s turn it in together then, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, as Piett and Luke made their way to Professor Straton’s office, a certain ghost showed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>get a holobook on parenting.” He said in that stupid accent of his. “Or perhaps effective communication. Actually, I have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>recommendation: </span>
  <em>
    <span>How to Make Friends and Influence People.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact that you recommended it makes me think I should ban that book the moment I am Emperor.” Vader snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a choking sound from the holoscreen and Vader realized with horror that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t muted the mic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you value your life!” He immediately threatened, and thankfully Piett had the good sense not to respond...though Luke was now asking the captain if he was alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, now you’re threatening the guy who already is holding your most bizarre secrets.” Kenobi sighed. “I highly doubt he’ll suddenly turn on you for treason. Technically the fact that you’re hiding Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>already treason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader clenched his teeth, hating the fact that Kenobi had a point. But still… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am quite alright, Luke.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett assured the boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I assure you, I am...on board with the situation.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I would assume so since you suggested we go turn this in together?” Luke replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Kenobi gestured at the screen. “You’re both crazy enough to be the perfect accomplices.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader muted the screen, whirling on Kenobi. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruining </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything all over again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see how you don’t understand that you’re the only one with that ability.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you even here?!” He demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi stared at him for a moment, and Vader </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>how even dead, the man seemed to strip his soul bare. “Luke would not make a good Sith.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage filled him...even as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was right. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knew that. Luke had the power to become a powerful Sith, it was true. But the boy’s demeanor was...soft. Kind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The exact opposite of a Sith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a Jedi!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. But it is clear you truly intend to kill the Emperor to keep him safe, and I know you will come for him the moment the deed is done. My...primary concern is Luke’s safety.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not his father!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi raised a brow. “You’re right. I’m not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are. And since I’m dead and I can’t do much except annoy you, I need to make sure you’ll do what’s best for Luke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always do what’s best for Luke!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve known about him for what, like two weeks at most?” Vader glared...though Kenobi didn’t see it. He was certain he felt it though. “And in those two weeks Luke is on the verge of a breakdown and is getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>evicted--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will fix it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi sighed. “Right. Sure. Just...as I said. Luke is not Sith material. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did. He wished he didn’t, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could level a scathing retort, Kenobi disappeared...and he was hearing the voice of Professor Straton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I expected nothing less from the two of you.” Vader turned to find that Piett and Luke were already standing in the professor's office, the computer on the table, being examined. “Your schematic was already impressive, but this is actually improved further.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Luke said, and there was genuine happiness in his voice. Despite his fuming over Kenobi’s meddling, he couldn’t help but calm just a bit at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Straton completed his review, sitting back in his chair with a smile. “Perhaps the two of you will get the highest grade in the class, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naturally. I would expect no less.” Vader chimed in, unmuting himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on the professor’s face faltered a bit. “Yes. Well. Very well done you two. You’ll see your grade soon enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An incoming message lit up his comm unit. He glanced at it, reading the message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>About to revert out of hyperspace. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect timing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piett.” He said, stowing the comm away. “I will be with the Emperor over the next few days. Whatever you do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not </span>
  </em>
  <span>mess up with Luke. Only contact me if there is an emergency.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett couldn’t reply directly, so in response to Professor Straton’s comment, he simply stated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader switched off the screen and stood, doing his best to put Luke and the troubles with his son out of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had an Emperor to kill. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Treason. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Vader was going to commit </span>
  <em>
    <span>treason… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t have been a surprise. Vader had said there were complications he had to take care of before Luke could be brought to him. Considering Luke had apparently inherited his father’s...ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>powers, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it made sense that the Emperor would see Luke as a threat and perhaps want him killed. The Emperor was not fond of most potential Jedi… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still. The fact that he was part of the reason Vader had discovered his long lost son in the first place...did that mean Piett was indirectly involved in the coup? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he got home that night, he didn’t even bother with the caff machine. He went straight to the liquor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed something far stronger than caffeine to deal with this. Especially since the idea of Vader becoming Emperor...didn’t actually bother him. The guy was clearly socially inept, but he was a capable commander...aside from his odd methods of attending school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if Vader became Emperor, he’d stop making Piett do this crazy mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It scared him to think that might be the main reason he was okay with Vader’s plot. But...not scared enough to try to stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chose a particularly expensive brandy and tossed his cape onto the sofa before plopping down himself. Of course Vader had insisted he start wearing capes daily since Luke’s compliment. If his superior became the </span>
  <em>
    <span>galaxy’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>superior, perhaps he’d stop dictating his wardrobe long before he started ordering him to wear a mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett shook his head. When this was all done, he needed a vacation...assuming he would be allowed to live. He knew far more about Vader now than most of the galaxy. Who knew how the man felt about that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, since he couldn’t go on vacation immediately, and wasn’t sure he’d ever have the chance, he did something he rarely ever did: he turned on the holovision, found a mindless cooking show, and began to drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, with every sip, and every new episode of whatever show this was, he began to relax. Marginally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until a pounding on the door broke it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear filled him, and for a terrible moment it felt like his nerves had been electrified. Had Vader failed? He said it would be days--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Firmus!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, that didn’t make him feel much better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re in there, open up!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Piett tried to clear his head. He barely could handle Luke sober, let alone tipsy. If Vader found out, he’d be dead for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke’s pounding wouldn’t stop, and he wasn’t about to get his neighbors into his business, so he stood and reluctantly headed to the door and opened it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Luke stormed in, breathing hard. His hair was tousled, and he looked...he looked…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Furious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett quickly shut the door. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. Did he sound drunk? He hoped not--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke whirled, brows furrowing. “Are you drunk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Apparently, he wasn’t good at hiding it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. Celebration for completing midterms.” It was a pathetic way to celebrate, but it didn’t matter. Besides, he was completing sentences just fine. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes narrowed. “Craig is dead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Murdered. They found his body floating in the waste zone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kriff. That...wasn’t good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to keep his expression neutral. “That’s terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips pinched together. “Law enforcement showed up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment. Looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig’s roommates told them he’d gotten into a fight with me the last day they saw him. He’s been dead almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>two weeks!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each word, Luke’s voice rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And considering my </span>
  <em>
    <span>landlord </span>
  </em>
  <span>just died, they also started asking me questions about that death, too! Because apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t natural, either!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to get in touch with Vader. This wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought Vader would have taken care of it, but maybe he’d only taken care of it with the local garrison, not the actual planetary law enforcement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or...or maybe… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I’m about to get charged with </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder!!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, I’m sure we can work this out--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>How are you sure?!” Luke threw his hands up in the air. “You know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>else?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course that’s not all!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to ask. He kept his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke continued anyway, shouting now. “I came home to find I’d won that scholarship!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congra--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, don’t you dare!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke pointed at him in such a way that Piett was reminded of Vader for one horrible moment. Instinctively, he flinched back. “That’s way too convenient! They had their biggest amount to award in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a bunch of people applied and conveniently </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that wins?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stranger things happen--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t actually APPLY!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This definitely qualified as an emergency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?!” Luke demanded, gesturing wildly around the apartment that a maintenance guy absolutely could not afford, “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>say you’re a maintenance officer!! Is your name even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Firmus Piett?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It absolutely is my name.” At least that he could say with confidence. “Luke. Please. Sit down.” He pulled out a kitchen chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sit down, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>answers! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m about to get arrested for </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder </span>
  </em>
  <span>and suddenly I’m filthy rich and all I wanted was to get my engineering degree!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was sucking in deep breaths far too fast, and it was increasing. “Luke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sit down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I won’t have you passing out on my kitchen floor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care! I need to know the truth! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not some insane cover story!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett’s head was swirling. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t prepared for this… “Look. Just. Sit down. I’ll give you answers. Give me a minute to grab some info and I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>answer it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please. Just sit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared at him long and hard, strill hyperventilating...and finally sat, burying his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett wasted no time running to his bedroom and pulling out the comm unit he used to contact Vader between impersonation sessions. Making sure his door was firmly sealed, he dialed Vader’s contact number. He listened to it ring, his heart pounding as his mind whirled so quickly, it was hard to concentrate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he feared, it went to message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the worst timing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord.” Piett said, keeping his voice low, “Luke is here. He’s...he’s panicking. Local law enforcement believes he had something to do with the murder of his landlord and that Craig boy. They haven’t charged him yet but...there’s something else. Luke didn’t apply for the scholarship, and he was awarded the money anyway. He knows I’m not who I say I am, and I don’t know what to tell him...I know you’re busy right now. I’ll try to calm him down, but I’m not sure he’ll let me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was honestly the most rambling message he’d ever left Lord Vader, but how else was he supposed to communicate the insanity of the situation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I will await your call, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please call soon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A horrible thought occurred to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t be dead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up, took a deep breath, and left the room. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. He couldn’t tell Luke the truth without Vader’s permission, but he doubted the boy would leave without some kind of answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn’t even safe for him to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, just as he thought that, he entered the kitchen...to find Luke gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the front door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, Luke wasn’t the only one panicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If something happened to Luke, Piett wouldn’t be the only dead man. He was certain the entire galaxy would feel his wrath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not bothering to waste time, Piett burst into a run, and began to search for Vader’s missing offspring. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's all falling apart!!! Wooo!!!! I guess that means this was less crack and more angsty drama. But hey! My brain is half angst, half crack, with a tiny sliver of fluff in-between. Will Piett find Luke? Will Luke get charged for murder? Will Vader kill Palpapoop? Guess we'll find ooooouuuuuttttt!!!!!! <br/>Leave some love!<br/>Love, <br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was Luke?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did he go?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff, how was he gone so quickly?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These questions and more plagued Piett as he raced around his apartment complex and the streets surrounding it, looking everywhere for the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to kill him for this, but Vader wasn’t here. He still hadn’t called Piett back, and he was terrified to make yet another call to inform him that he’d lost his precious son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Luke been taken? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He would have heard the commotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Luke...listened in on his conversation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke hadn’t heard him. Even if he had tried to eavesdrop, he’d made sure to keep his voice low. Unless the Force had weird super hearing powers, or mind reading, like the rumors suggested, Piett didn’t think that was the case. Besides, if it was, then he would have found out the many times Piett had been listening to Lord Vader thunder in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he had to have run. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was he that distressed? That didn’t bode well...people made stupid decisions when they were under immense pressure, and Luke most certainly was. The poor kid had been evicted, investigated for murder, and now he was filthy rich with little explanation. Piett was a champion at handling the intense stress Vader put him under, but Luke? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was the kindest, most gentle soul he’d ever met in his entire life. He didn’t know how that even made sense, considering who his father was, but it was true. And now he was lost, out of his mind with terror, and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father was going to murder him the moment he told him-- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett ignored the burning in his lungs, running like a mad man. It was obvious at this point that Luke was long gone, away from his apartment. Where else would the boy go? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Piett only knew three places: The Screamin’ Bean, the repair shop, and his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Screamin’ Bean would be closed by now, but Piett raced there anyway. What if Luke had a key? He frequently opened shop, right? So maybe that meant he had access to hide out there? And maybe he was stuffing himself with a million rainbow frappes--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t at the Screamin’ Bean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next stop: the repair shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett had only known the place by its address. He hadn’t actually been there, but Vader had looked up the address and made him memorize it anyway after he’d learned about his relation to the boy. By the time he got there, he could hardly breathe, and the guy working on a speeder stopped to look at him like he was concerned he was going to drop dead that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. You okay, dude?” The man asked. He was covered in grease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L--Lu---</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He managed to wheeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man frowned. “You lookin for Luke?” Piett nodded vigorously. “He’s not here at the moment...strange. He was supposed to work tonight but he never showed. Not like him…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell--tell---</span>
  <em>
    <span>Piett </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to tell him you’re looking for him?” Piett again nodded enthusiastically. “Your name is Piett? The...ah...Imperial?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Luke had talked about him. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. It probably wasn’t too much on the good side, since Luke had apparently started suspecting he was lying about who he was. That and, well, Vader didn’t exactly make conversation with the poor boy normal. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright--” He didn’t wait for the man to finish. With his promise that he’d tell Luke he was looking for him if he showed up, Piett turned and raced for the last place he knew Luke could be at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or...what used to be his apartment. Because when Piett arrived, it was not Luke, or even his roommate who answered the door. It was what Piett assumed to be the new landlord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point, Piett was completely drenched in sweat, and he had to lean on the doorframe to stay standing. The man, a Toydarian, looked him over skeptically, flapping his wings furiously to keep afloat. “Who the hell are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped for air. “L--Lu--Luke--where?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man scowled...which was a strange reaction, considering most people were quite enchanted by the boy’s charming personality. “Wish I knew. The law enforcement came lookin’ for him with a warrant. They think the kid murdered the last--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett gasped, closing his eyes tightly as he realized how much trouble Luke was in now. The trouble had upgraded to potentially being investigated for murder to getting arrested for murder. And the murderer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there </span>
  </em>
  <span>standing on the new landlords doorstep! He’d been acting under orders from Darth Vader so technically both murders were legal, but he didn’t have any evidence, Lord Vader wasn’t around to confirm anything, and who was going to believe him? He’d left his credentials back home-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where he might have gone?” He managed to ask after swallowing bile. His entire body was shaking, and it wasn’t necessarily only from the running he’d done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell would </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know?! If I knew, I woulda given the cops the information--!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you’re not going to be of any help!” As the man sputtered, Piett turned around and headed back out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know anywhere else Luke might go. The boy was slippery. Anytime he’d tried to follow him, he’d quickly lost him. Piett wasn’t sure if that was intentional or if the boy was just faster than him. Both were entirely possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. What mattered now was that Luke was gone, and he didn’t know what else to do. As he exited the apartment building, he stood there on the permacrete, wondering what the next step was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Luke was about to be investigated for murder… the law enforcement would be searching for him. It was possible they’d already found him. If not, they had far more resources than Piett did on his own. But...he was a captain in the Imperial Navy. And not just an ordinary captain--he served Darth Vader himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and headed home to grab his identification. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell Luke the truth...not the full truth, at least. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>use his position to try to help him. And...maybe Vader could think of a way to explain why he was suddenly a captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, maybe not. Vader’s explanations were odd at best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way. He couldn’t not help the boy. Protecting Luke was literally the most important mission in the entire galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would die before he saw harm come to the son of Darth Vader. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Vader finished strangling the officer who’d had the misfortune of telling him the terrible news: The Emperor was not on Coruscant. He’d left before Vader had even arrived. And because the man insisted on living in the redecorated Jedi temple, where the Force was often warped between the Dark and the Light, he had not sensed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not appreciate his time being wasted. He’d waited around </span>
  <em>
    <span>all afternoon </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be seen by the Emperor. Turns out, he’d been waiting on a man who hadn’t bothered to tell him he wouldn’t even be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped over the still body, and headed towards his private chambers. Soon, the entire palace would be his...and he’d raze it to the ground. He had no interest in living in the ghost of the Jedi temple any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He entered the pod, settled down on his chair, and growled in frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>what? Perhaps he shouldn’t have killed the man before finding out when the Emperor would return. He supposed he could do his school work in the meantime, but… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reminded of school and, therefore, his son, he called his personal comm into his hand. He doubted anything would have happened, not in the last few hours. But when he opened up his messages, he found a waiting recording from none other than Piett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be calling to tell me Luke tried to adopt another duck again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, a bolt of fear shooting through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or that he spilled another cup of caff on you-- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he played the message, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much worse </span>
  </em>
  <span>than anything he could have imagined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke suspected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, he suspected </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not necessarily that he was secretly controlling everything Piett did and said. Worse, Luke was being investigated for the murders he’d had Piett commit to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, and now--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Luke was about to get in far worse trouble than he had ever intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...he could fix that. He could fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this. One word to law enforcement and they’d back down. He could come up with a story...maybe reveal Piett was a captain? And working a secret mission and...somehow that involved Luke? And he needed Luke to have money to be able to complete his mission? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea if that would work, but it was worth a try. He couldn’t tell the boy the truth until the Emperor was dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keyed the redial, and waited for Piett to pick up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did so on the second ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord!” Piett gasped, his face coming into view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was he sick? Had he and Luke gotten into a fist fight? Was Luke in the process of trying to murder Piett for his lies and his captain was on the run? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. That last thought was ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you already told Luke?” He demanded, deciding he wasn’t interested in why Piett looked like he was about to die at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing--Lord Vader, it’s grown much more serious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ice immediately coated his veins. His free hand clenched, squeezing the arm of his chair so hard it buckled under his grip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke’s missing. He ran off while I was calling you. I’ve been looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he’s not here. I’m about to go into the law enforcement station and see if they already caught him--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caught him?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, My Lord, there’s an arrest warrant.” There was a pause. “To clarify, this is the local authorities. The military has not been involved in the search. I already checked with them, and your orders to stand down are still in effect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader didn’t need anything else. “I will be there </span>
  <em>
    <span>shortly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Find my son and protect him with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>life, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The threat was obvious in his tone, but he wasn’t even necessarily thinking about killing the captain. Not yet, not when his mind was focused on the two main problems: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was certain he knew where the Emperor had gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how the Emperor knew, and he didn’t care. It was foolish to think the Emperor </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have noticed. Vader had been wrapped up in his school work...or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a while now. Though he completed his Imperial duties, they weren’t as prompt as usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then his orders to cover up two murders on Eriadu, and the Bake Sale fiasco… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor knew. And maybe even had a hand in the murder investigation situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eriadu was far even for his fastest ship. He wouldn’t arrive until the next night-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will keep me apprised of the investigation in the meantime, and inform me the moment Luke is found!” He was already on his feet and climbing out of his meditation pod, his mind and fury whirling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be done, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Piett’s promise ringing in his ears, he hung up, striding as quickly as possible towards the hangar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke would be found. He had to be. He’d get there before the Emperor could do anything to him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t let it end any other way. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Local law enforcement was a joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can verify my credentials in the system.” Piett was grinding his teeth together so hard, his jaw hurt. “I am Captain Piett, serving on the Devastator, Lord Vader’s flagship. I am here on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imperial business </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Luke Lars is part of it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You expect me to believe some kid has the attention of Darth Vader?” The young woman asked, giving him a skeptical look. “What would he want with some eighteen year old criminal from Tatooine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The situation is far more complicated, and way above your pay grade.” He glared. “By all means, though. I can get in contact with Lord Vader and have him confirm. You can explain to him why you decided to waste his time instead of looking my credentials up--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let out a big sigh and rolled her eyes, taking his identification chip and plugging it into her datacomputer. Under her breath, Piett was certain she muttered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Imperial officers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Think they’re so special--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped his foot impatiently, resisting the urge to reach over and start shaking her to get the point across: this needed to be done </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly </span>
  </em>
  <span>and without attitude. But, finally, the computer made a beeping noise, and she raised her brows, looked at him, then back at the screen. “Huh. Well. Seems you’re telling the truth, after all...and you apparently go to the university--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I know what I do with my spare time!” He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware. “Get me your commander, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, she moved faster, and it was only minutes later when an older bearded man stepped out of an office behind her and headed their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Piett, yes?” He said when he approached and stuck a hand out. “The name’s Commander Gregory. My men are leading the search for Luke Lars--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>imperative </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>harm the boy!” Piett interrupted, not caring for the pleasantries or the time being wasted stating obvious information. “If a single hair is missing from his head, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lord Vader will not be pleased.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Commander Gregory’s brows rose. “What...exactly has the boy done to warrant the attention of Darth Vader?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t exactly tell the man that Luke was the literal heir to the Empire. He should be able to, if he wanted immediate cooperation, but Vader hadn’t said the Emperor was dead yet. He was certain that information would be classified no matter the situation until Vader had taken the throne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord has many interests. It isn’t my duty to question them, nor should it be yours.” He leveled a challenging glare at the man, and he was satisfied to see the man swallow nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what he was meant to do. He wasn’t dressed in his uniform or on board the Devastator, but taking command of a search like this in service to Lord Vader…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was where he thrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know what information you have so far. Not on the murders itself, I don’t give a damn about those. I need to know what information I can use to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find Luke Lars.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Commander Gregory gave him a strange look at the ‘not caring about the murders’ comment, but nevertheless he nodded. Finally. Someone sort of competent. “On top of the murders, we have reason to suspect that the boy may be defecting to the Rebellion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett stared at the man, not sure he heard him correctly. “I’m sorry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. A search of his apartment found Rebellion-friendly pamphlets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett frowned. He knew for certain that Luke hadn’t had those when he’d searched his apartment less than two weeks ago. Either they were new, or…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or it was planted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a difficult time seeing Luke joining a lawless group like the Rebellion, especially since he’d expressed interest in joining the Imperial Navy. That, and he was again the nicest person he’d ever met. He couldn’t see him killing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>even with the powers Vader had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darth Vader’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>son. Surely he’d have inherited some kind of...anti-Rebellion ideals? He knew it didn’t work that way, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vader’s son. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except he didn’t know it. And maybe a Rebel-sympathizer had seen his innocence and preyed upon it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We believe he’s trying to get the Rebellion to get him off world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could believe. If Luke didn’t trust him any longer and was legitimately scared for his life, he might turn to an organization he thought might be able to get him off world. There were plenty of people who joined the Empire for equally desperate reasons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that was the case, then even more so than before, he needed to find Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you locked down the ports?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We have to get a warrant to do that, we’re not the military--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett was already pulling out his comm unit to contact the local garrison. Commander Gregory might not have the authority, but he knew how to get the authority. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not going to lose this boy. It wasn’t just because he was afraid for his own life, either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He genuinely liked Luke. And despite the insanity of the last few months, he did think the boy had a good influence on his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was afraid of what his father would do if Luke was lost. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He managed to lock the ports down. Sometimes it paid to work for Lord Vader, and since the local garrison had already had odd orders from Vader recently, it didn’t take nearly as much convincing. He also managed to get Commander Gregory to loop him in on the communications of those searching for Luke. When the commander asked if he knew anything specific about Luke that might help in their investigation...he couldn’t exactly tell him most of it without Vader’s permission, but he did tell him, “Well he likes ducks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commander didn’t know what to make of that. Frankly, neither did Piett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed up the entire night. Every few hours he’d report to Vader, and each time he could tell the news of his son still being missing further soured his superior’s mood. And he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>blame </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Vader was stuck in hyperspace, left to wonder and worry about his son...because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried. Piett was certain he knew Vader well enough to know that like any other parent, he was very much worried about the welfare of his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Piett continued to throw himself into the search. He himself joined a few search parties, hoping that maybe he could help. But he wasn’t Darth Vader with his uncanny ability to find people who didn’t want to be found, and Luke was clearly one of those people. By late afternoon the next day, Piett was starting to worry that he’d locked the ports down too late and Luke was off in a Rebel base getting brainwashed with terrorist propaganda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was, until he got a comm call from Commander Gregory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found the Rebels.” He informed him. “They were trying to sneak onto an Imperial transport to try to get around the blockade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idiots. Piett had dealt with many a clever Rebel group, but the one on Eriadu didn’t seem to be the smarter of the Rebel cells. Especially if they felt bold enough to pass out pamphlets to unsuspecting innocent farmboys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Luke?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s with them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett’s shoulders sagged with relief. He had to lean against the nearest wall to keep from collapsing. “Thank the stars...Commander, separate Luke immediately from the rest of the Rebels and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not take your eyes off of him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll be there shortly to handle this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, this is still a murder investigation--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Vader himself will be arriving shortly to take over this investigation.” Piett tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He wasn’t successful, not when he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t even want to think about the last time he slept.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause. “Lord Vader--? Coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>here?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a problem?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, captain...I...I’ll do as you’ve asked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I will be there shortly.” He hung up and began walking, punching in Vader’s comm number as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There had better be good news, Captain.” Vader’s voice greeted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. He was in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>mood. He may very well be dead when they next saw each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he wouldn’t have to deal with Vader’s schemes anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have found the boy, My Lord. I am heading back to take custody now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader made a noise that Piett thought might have been a sigh of relief...but he must have imagined it. “Good. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let him leave your sight, Captain. I am minutes away from dropping out of hyperspace.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he could very well be dead by the time night fell, Piett felt oddly relieved to hear that. The less time he had to wait, the better. “It will be done, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When he reached the precinct, he was immediately led into a windowless cell not unlike the ones onboard the Devastator. Luke sat on a bench, head in his cuffed hands, with a chain bolting him to the wall so he couldn’t attack Piett if he tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke Lars. </span>
  </em>
  <span>First of all, he’d seen the boy get into exactly one fight, and...well yes, he did have crazy powers that would immediately best him. But he was also kind and would likely only start fighting him if he thought he was about to hurt someone he cared about. And currently, the only people Piett cared about in that moment was Luke, and Lord Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the door closed behind him, Piett sat down in the chair across from him. “Luke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s head lifted, and it was obvious from the uncharacteristic bags under his eyes that he hadn’t gotten any sleep either. His lips pursed, and he blew out through his nose. “You’re not in maintenance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. That much was obvious. So he figured he could at least tell him that. “No. I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rubbed a hand over his face as if he were trying to wake himself up from the nightmare he’d found himself in...a nightmare partially...okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly </span>
  </em>
  <span>created by Lord Vader. Even if it was an accident. “How much have you lied to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett winced. “A...fair bit, I’m afraid. And I can’t tell you everything.” He added quickly when he saw Luke open his mouth again. “But I can tell you that my name really is Firmus Piett, and I am a captain aboard the Devastator.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke squinted his eyes at him, then shook his head in disbelief. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stars, why would you even bother going to school for engineering? Don’t you already have education?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From the Imperial Academy, yes. And again, I’m afraid I can’t tell you everything about who I am and why I’m here.” He leaned forward. “Luke, why would you run? And to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rebellion, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Luke who winced. “You’ve obviously lied. And I’m pretty sure a bunch of this is somehow tied to you.” He gestured to the room around them. “How was I supposed to trust you? I realized I didn’t have time to waste, and asking you for answers didn’t sound like a good use of that time, and...I meant it, Firmus. I wanted to just get my degree. I didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>desire to join any kind of military. But how else was I supposed to get off world without drawing attention?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett sighed. “I feared as much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence between them as they stared each other down, both realizing that they didn’t really know the other. Not really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how much trouble am I in?” Luke finally asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett made a face. “I...can’t say. I’m sorry, Luke. I wish I could. You’re a good kid. You...you didn’t deserve any of this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why--?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke never got to finish his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett stood, turning, expecting Lord Vader…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the hooded figure of none other than the Emperor himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a horrible, awkward, drawn out silence as they stared at each other. Piett couldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t even fully comprehend what was happening. He should have bowed. He should have addressed him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He should have at least asked where Vader was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he could only stare in horror...and wonder if some of this wasn’t completely Vader’s fault, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because shouldn’t the local garrison have told law enforcement about Vader’s orders? Shouldn’t they have stepped in when two people had been killed under the Empire’s orders? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no. They hadn’t. And now Luke was captured and vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Vader wasn’t there to stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Firmus…?” Luke’s voice was small. Terrified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Confused. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Why is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emperor </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he knew. He didn’t think it was for good reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor stepped into the room, and the door closed behind him. Piett was well aware that he was likely not alone. There were probably the famed royal Red Guard outside the door. If Vader was on his way, he’d have to fight his way through them to get there...unless the guards trusted him to approach? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Piett.” The Emperor’s voice was gravelly, like he’d lost half of it long ago. And his face...stars, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>face… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unnatural golden eyes landed on Luke behind him, and they narrowed. “And Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lars. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or should I call you Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skywalker?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skywalker </span>
  </em>
  <span>is just fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though his voice still betrayed his fear, there was a note of defiance there that Piett had heard when he’d stood up to Craig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was powerful. Far more so than an old, clearly withered old man, but the Emperor smiled, revealing yellowing, rotted teeth. “Such defiance. Just like your dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know nothing about them!” Gone was the fear, replaced by anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I?” The Emperor’s eyes landed on Piett. “Step aside, Captain. I will take over from here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett stood rooted to the floor, breathing hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the Emperor. He should obey a direct order from him, even more so than Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been ordered not to leave Luke’s side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words left his mouth through numb lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor’s eyes narrowed. “I believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>orders override any you may have received. Even from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Vader.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Luke’s gaze on the back of his head. He didn’t acknowledge him. He couldn't turn his eyes away from the man in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a reason Vader had wanted to kill this man before Luke could be brought to him. Piett didn’t understand why, but...he trusted his superior. Even with everything he’d put him through, he trusted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if Lord Vader thought this man was a threat to Luke, then he had to react accordingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, your majesty. I won’t be disobeying Lord Vader’s orders.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor stared at him for a moment. Then, that horrible smile spread across his lips as he let out a terrible cackle. “Such loyalty. It’s commendable, captain.” The smile disappeared, and the Emperor stepped forward. “But you chose your loyalty </span>
  <em>
    <span>poorly.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, before Piett could even think to react, the Emperor lifted his hands and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lightning </span>
  </em>
  <span>shot out of them, slamming into his chest. He went flying, unable to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>unable to think or move his body--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere someone was screaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleading. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t understand the words. All he could do was think about the pain, how his muscles weren’t supposed to contract like this, how he could feel his life being drained--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, it stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gurgling sound...and when Piett managed to pry his eyes open and look, he found the Emperor standing there, mouth agape, staring at Luke with a look of such terrible hatred…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a red blade protruded from his chest, and behind him stood the hulking form of Darth Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His superiors breathing was loud in his ears. He heard Luke say something...maybe his name? He wasn’t sure. All he could hear was Darth Vader’s breathing as the Emperor’s body slumped forward, and he stepped into the room, his lightsaber disengaging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he began to lose consciousness, he felt hands move him onto his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he saw was Luke Skywalker’s terrified and concerned expression staring down at him as the world blacked out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The emperor is dead! It feels a bit weird because I normally draw that out a bit, but this story isn't really about the destroying of the Emperor. It's necessary, but not the focus. So, shorter death than I usually would have, and a lot more intensity in this chapter than previous ones. <br/>But hey! Now Luke and Vader are face-to-face!!! And poor Piett is seriously injured...but he did it for Luke! Daw. Piett's grown attached to our adorable Luke! &lt;3 <br/>Thanks for reading!!! <br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Vader vs. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you slx99 for helping me figure out how to handle the Emperor death situation!!! My initial plan was WAAAAY too angsty for a crack fic, LOL!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d made it. Barely, but he’d made it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked to calm his racing heart as his son turned an unconscious Piett over, calling his name. Vader coils sense his terror--terror of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the Emperor dead at his feet--and concern for his fallen friend. His hands were cuffed and attached to a chain on the wall, and Vader’s fists clenched at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If his son wasn’t already obviously terrified out of his mind, he’d turn around and proceed to slaughter the entire precinct for the injustice they’d done to his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doubted that would win him any points with his kind-to-a-fault son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke.” He stepped forward, over the cooling body of the Emperor, and Luke’s gaze jerked upwards even as he fell backwards into the wall, staring at him as though he were a rancor ready to tear into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn his vocorecorder and its inability to sound gentle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he tried anyway. “Luke. I am going to release you, and you are going to come with me. You will not speak to anyone if you value your life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words had the exact opposite effect on his son. He looked like he was going to either start screaming or start throwing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise all will be explained when we get to the Devastator--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>got a different reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Devastator?” Luke interrupted, frowning in confusion. He looked down at Piett. “You’re…? Does Firmus report to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wasn’t sure what the captain had told Luke already, but he nodded. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s brows furrowed as he again looked at the captain, and for the first time confusion outweighed his fear. “You’re--</span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating Firmus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all the things he’d expected Luke to say to him when they first met, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke flushed red, and he seemed to realize what he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>just asked Darth Vader, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because the fear replaced the confusion. “I...he and I just...had a conversation...I think I probably misinterpreted--just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nevermind.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader couldn’t think of any conversation that he’d had with Luke that would have led to that...but he didn’t have time to get to the bottom of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>misconception. Not now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>be addressing that issue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed at the shackles on Luke’s wrists and unlocked them with the Force. When they clattered to the ground, Luke yelped, again jumping back as though he’d burned him. “You are fine. I just used the Force to release you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s brows furrowed. “Force…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was genuine. If...or he supposed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenobi’s ghost showed up again, he’d have words about how the Jedi had failed his son by allowing him to remain ignorant of the Force. Then again, he supposed he’d have an enemy in a son if Kenobi had talked to him...so maybe he’d thank Kenobi instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must </span>
  <em>
    <span>go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared at him, then back at Piett, a determined expression settling over his face before he shook his head resolutely. “No. Not until Firmus gets medical attention.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader glanced at his captain, hesitating. Piett had proven to be more than capable and competent. Perhaps more so than the entirety of his crew. And it would seem he’d done exactly as ordered and protected Luke despite being vastly outmatched by the Emperor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving him.” Luke repeated, and though Vader could still sense his fear, he glared at him with defiance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader straightened a bit, then nodded. “I will call for a medic before we leave. But we must go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Luke looked like he was about to argue, Vader added, “You have my word, but if I must drag you out myself, I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt another spike of fear from his son, but the message was apparently received. Luke stood, glancing back at Piett, and approached him like he was approaching a bomb about to go off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader didn’t have time to fix this. He needed to get Luke somewhere safe. So he grabbed Luke’s upper arm and pulled him from the cell and began heading back into the main room of the precinct. He completely ignored the bodies of the Red Guard outside the door, but Luke stumbled, and he felt the boy’s horror roll through him. “They would have killed you.” He told him quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke demanded. “Why was the Emperor here?! Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you--?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was starting to get hysterical again. Vader pulled him closer, his grip tightening. “I told you I will explain later. Do not say a word.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the main room where a bunch of law enforcement officers were staring at all of the stormtroopers that had accompanied him here. They were in the process of taking statements. They’d already apprehended the Rebels that had apparently been captured, and they were long gone, already on their way to an interrogation cell on the Devastator. Vader headed straight to the Commander in charge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am taking the boy.” Vader snapped when he reached them. “You will strike his criminal record immediately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commander frowned, looking at Luke. “But, Lord Vader, he’s suspected to have murdered--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did not.” He felt Luke’s eyes boring into his head as he spoke. “Both were killed under direct orders from me. They were a threat to the Empire. I sent a memo, but evidently your department is </span>
  <em>
    <span>lacking </span>
  </em>
  <span>in communication with the proper Imperial authorities.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commander paled. “I--yes, my lord.” He hesitated, still looking at Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there still a problem, Commander?” He challenged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well, we also found him with the Rebels…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, Vader’s grip on Luke tightened, and his son made a noise of pain. He lightened the hold...barely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rebel. His son, a Rebel? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He didn’t believe it. It didn’t add up. Luke seemed genuinely dedicated to his studies. But then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he found with them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is none of your concern. I will get to the bottom of the matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glanced back at Luke, who’d gone deathly pale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the meantime,” he continued, “The Emperor is dead. I am your Emperor now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire room seemed to freeze at that, turning to stare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...what?” Now it was the commander who’d gone pale. “H-how…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would seem, in the Emperor's elderly age, that he’d gone mad. When I arrived, he tried to kill me and the boy. Captain Piett courageously stepped in to defend Luke and was grievously injured while doing so. Unfortunately the Emperor was beyond reasoning and he impaled himself on my lightsaber.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the story he’d had planned, but it was what he had to work with. Besides, who would believe a bunch of small time law enforcement officers from a backwater planet anyway? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He was in charge now. There would be no one between him and the throne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Impaled…?” The commander didn’t sound completely convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately so.” Vader tilted his head. “Are you suggesting I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>commander?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man hesitated. “I...no, my lo--your majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He pointed at his most trusted troopers. “Clean the mess up.” Then he pointed at a few others. “Call a medic and have Captain Piett transferred to my personal med bay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the troopers moved to follow orders, he turned back to the commander. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay out of their way. It’s above your paygrade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for a response before he continued on, dragging Luke behind him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luke remained silent as they rode the transport back up to the Devastator. Vader was certain he’d start asking questions about the Star Destroyer the moment they stepped aboard, but as Vader led him through the hangar towards his private wing of the ship, Luke said nothing. He didn’t even look around. He kept his eyes on his boots as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That...was concerning. He knew for a fact that Luke had always wanted to come aboard a star destroyer. Now he was here and he acted like he was going to his doom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, he had yet to actually explain anything, so he could only imagine what Luke assumed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d clear that up. The moment was upon them. It was time to tell his son the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And...to Vader’s surprise, he was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hadn’t had to explain himself in so many years. He hadn’t even dreamed that this moment would be possible--him having a son, getting to tell him that he was their father…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what if he didn’t want him to be his father? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost faltered in his steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That...was a very real possibility. For so many reasons, the least being that he was Darth Vader. The galaxy viewed him more of a phantom than anything else. Luke probably had heard wild rumors--some true, most not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t considered this before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late, though. They were sweeping into his personal wing of the ship, and he was pulling him into a conference room he knew would be private. No bugs to listen in--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the person who would have listened in was now dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.” He pointed to a chair and finally let Luke go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke immediately began rubbing his arm, frowning as he looked around. “This...isn’t a cell…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s brows furrowed, but he nevertheless sat down, facing Vader as he stood there, pondering where to even begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you think Captain Piett was dating me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed like a good place to start. At least, he thought so. Luke frowned, like he’d asked something he hadn’t expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We...had a conversation. I asked him the questions you’re supposed to ask to tell if someone is in an abusive relationship and he said yes to like most of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wracked his brain, trying to remember a conversation like that. There was none that he could recall. “I think you are dreaming. I have no intention of dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am sure the Captain will make a nice dating companion to someone else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snorted. “I think I might be dreaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I definitely didn’t dream that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not recall such a conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Recall?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, this was complicated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Piett is not completely who he says he is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I figured that out. I didn’t even know he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What is he, ISB?” Luke crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look annoyed, but Vader could tell his fear level hadn’t abated at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not ISB. He is just a captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a captain? Working for you? Why would you even take an interest in me?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not intentional. Believe me.” Vader rolled his eyes. “You were the one who contacted me first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Luke looked confused. “You?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Who exactly do you think Firmus Piett is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked like he was completely lost. “I...I mean I thought he was a maintenance worker who was in an emotionally abusive relationship with his boss. I thought he needed a normal friend...but then he started acting weird and he had all this money and he started getting a bit nosey so I thought he might have been ISB or something--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you think ISB would have any interest in you?” Technically, the fact that Luke was Force sensitive </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>his son would have definitely qualified him for interest from ISB, but Vader knew Luke didn’t know those things yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but suddenly the Emperor shows up, starts frying poor Firmus with blue lightning from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fingers, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then you show up and now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really don’t know what the hell he got me into! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why am I here?! If you knew I didn’t murder Craig and my landlord, and in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>apparently--holy crap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Firmus </span>
  </em>
  <span>killed them, didn’t he?!” Luke was breathing fast, and he lowered his head into his hands. “What the hell is happening?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Vader could have sighed, he would have. It seemed he’d overdone it, and now his son was suffering. “Firmus Piett was undercover, but not because of you. I was the actual student attending college.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke slowly lifted his head to stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not want to attend as myself. I did not want special treatment from the professors. Captain Piett happened to be in the right place at the right time, and I decided to use his name to enter into college.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s face had drained of color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When it became apparent that the stupid school required in-person testing, I sent the Captain undercover to pose as me. Everything he has said and done has been under my direction. When Captain Piett called to tell me you were demanding answers...I did not necessarily think you had figured everything out, but I thought maybe you might have started to figure it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke’s voice was an octave higher than normal. “No, I literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have guessed that Darth Vader was apparently attending school through a proxy!!! You literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole </span>
  </em>
  <span>Firmus’ identity and then wrapped him up in the craziest scheme I have ever heard!!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>would you even bother going to school in the first place?! You could probably just ask for a degree and get one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Vader didn’t like that Luke was obviously freaking out, he was mildly impressed that it didn’t stop him from saying exactly what he thought. When was the last time someone did that to him? Even Piett was careful with his words around him. It was refreshing, almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t get a chance to respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi picked that time to show up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you decide to impersonate a man to enter a school you didn’t need to go to?” Kenobi drawled, his arms crossed. “Tell him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader whirled to give Kenobi a piece of his mind, but he was interrupted by Luke’s scream and a bang. When he turned back, he found Luke had fallen out of his chair and was staring at Kenobi like he’d seen...well, a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I know---Ben K-K-</span>
  <em>
    <span>why are you a ghost?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke stuttered, pointing at Kenobi in horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, another </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>question, Darth!” Kenobi gestured to Luke. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>I dead?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this because I told Firm--</span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>where he was?!” Luke was gasping for air, eyes wide, and Vader was horrified to see tears starting to run down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...it may have given me confirmation…” Vader slowly replied, not sure they were the right words for this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had no idea before.” Kenobi rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserved it! You cut my limbs off and watched me burn--!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to let that go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how much pain I am in </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I haven’t had solid food in eighteen years!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell is wrong with you two?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke interrupted, and when Vader and Kenobi looked back at him, he was staring at both of them like he wasn’t sure what to think anymore. “Cutting off limbs? Letting people burn to death?! Stealing someone's identity?! Why are you even in school?! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why am I involved in any of this?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi looked at Vader like </span>
  <em>
    <span>go on, tell him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader clenched his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was...bored.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t seem to like that answer. He looked at him like he was insane. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shouldn’t you be one of the busiest men in the galaxy?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does not mean I am not bored with it. I figured getting an engineering degree would be interesting. So far, it has been.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s expression didn’t change. “Again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>am I even still involved?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, you contacted me first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am seriously regretting that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the moment of truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the day you got into that fight with Craig?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the fight I didn’t need to get into apparently? Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That one. You threw Craig like he was nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I told Firm--you, it’s probably--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not because you are part alien.” Vader rolled his eyes. “You are the son of Anakin Skywalker. Who was a Jedi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke frowned. “I...no, he was a navigator on a spice freighter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader stared at Luke. Then slowly turned to Kenobi, who was stroking his beard as he took this all in. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>spice freighter?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me. That was what his uncle told him.” Kenobi shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t--? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know my father!” Luke stood up, placing his hands on the table. “I knew you were lying!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a spice freighter navigator.” Vader swore he’d have </span>
  <em>
    <span>words </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his step brother if he ever ran into him again. “He was a Jedi. Then he saw through the lies of the Jedi and became me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blinked, his words registering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am your father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to stare at him. Then, he too looked at Kenobi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is.” Kenobi confirmed, though he didn’t sound like he liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenobi kidnapped you from me when you were a baby. I thought you were dead until you told me who your father was.” Vader glared at his old mentor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kidnapping is such a strong word--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped </span>
  </em>
  <span>him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were busy destroying the Jedi order.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, at that time I was specifically recovering from almost being burned alive!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke slowly sat down, staring at him in total horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that is why you are here. That is why you got the scholarship money...though I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>explicitly </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you to apply.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you…” Luke slumped back in his chair. “You’re...you broke into my apartment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to find out more about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smacked himself in the face. “You could have just told me the truth!! The moment you found out who I was you could have told me everything!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could not risk the Emperor finding out you were alive. He would have killed you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why Craig is dead?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of me?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he had too much information. He would have talked about what you did, and you’d have had the Emperor on your doorstep much sooner than you did, and I would not have been there to save you.” What was so difficult to understand about that? Vader didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>is my landlord dead?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The conditions he kept you in were </span>
  <em>
    <span>deplorable--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have solved that in literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>any other way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke lifted his hands up in the air. “Who else have you killed because of me?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader thought about it for a moment. Killing people was a constant in his life. It was hard to keep track. “That’s it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I hope you’re happy! You got me evicted and investigated for murder!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do regret that. However, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>were you with the Rebels? Why did you run from Captain Piett?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to get off planet before I could get arrested and figured they’d have the resources!! Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wouldn’t have had to do if you’d just told me the truth!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader winced. He’d literally driven his son into the Rebellion’s arms. If Piett hadn’t stopped him from going, he might have lost his son forever. He might have become his son’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who knows what would have happened had that occurred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He again stood up, glaring. Again, tears were falling down his cheeks. Angry tears. “I didn’t ask for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this! I literally just wanted to get my degree in engineering! I didn’t want to befriend the second most powerful man in the galaxy! I didn’t want to be lied to about my father!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you have done had I told you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t know but at least I would have known what was happening and have had some control over my life!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke slammed a hand on the table. “I want to leave! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke,” Kenobi interrupted. “As much as I...don’t love that you found out this way--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pointed at Kenobi. “Both of you are crazy! Both of you have played a hand at almost destroying my life! I am going back down to Eriadu and I am going to at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very least </span>
  </em>
  <span>finish my semester!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Luke’s words stung, Vader couldn’t help but scoff. “Luke, I don’t think you understand. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my son. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just killed the Emperor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am the Emperor now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>front row seat to that!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>heir to the Empire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s expression went completely blank. Sweat broke out on his forehead. He just. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And continued to stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Vader tried to probe his feelings, he was hit with a hurricane of emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke…?” He tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t respond. Didn’t move. Just stared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Kenobi attempted, and Vader heard the concern in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least they were united on Luke’s wellbeing. Not that Vader would ever admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Luke closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath, and in an eerily quiet voice, whispered, “I am going back to Eriadu. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>finishing </span>
  </em>
  <span>my semester. And I will tell you what I decide when the semester is </span>
  <em>
    <span>done.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned. “Did you not hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke opened his eyes, and there was pure steely determination in his eyes. “I said,” his voice didn’t raise. Not anymore. It maintained that eerie calm. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>finishing </span>
  </em>
  <span>my semester. I don’t want to hear or see </span>
  <em>
    <span>either </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you until I’m done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader tried to push away the wave of anger that rose up at the words. “I am the </span>
  <em>
    <span>emperor </span>
  </em>
  <span>and your father. You do not get to dictate--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do when you have put me through </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke clenched his jaw. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>finishing </span>
  </em>
  <span>my semester.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Vader tried for hours to convince Luke to change his mind. He had half a mind to ignore Luke’s desires. But everytime he said anything, Luke’s eerie calmness didn’t change one bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of it, he was worried he’d broken Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stormed from the room frustrated beyond belief. How could Luke not see he was being completely unreasonable?! Did he hate him that much that he wanted nothing to do with him?! He was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Didn’t he say he’d wanted him to come find him as a child? He’d once called himself Luke Skywalker in the hopes of that happening! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped in the empty corridor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he too much of a monster? Had he truly gone too far? He didn’t really understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d gone too far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...found himself wishing Piett were conscious so that he could ask him where he thought he’d gone wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead of Piett, he only had stupid Kenobi, who appeared next to him, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke needs time to process.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can do it on the Devastator.” Vader growled. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>star destroyers!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when he’s being held prisoner on one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t he?” Kenobi sighed. “You’re not letting him leave. Even if you put him in a nice room, it’s still just a fancy cell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just let him go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. If you want Luke to want to be around you, you need to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader glared at the ghost. “You’ll use the time to brainwash him against me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want to see me either. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t love that I wasn’t truthful to him either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And kidnapped him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected Kenobi to deny it, but instead he smiled sadly and nodded. “And yes. Kidnapped him. He may love his aunt and uncle, but that doesn’t change the fact that his entire life has been a lie. A lie </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>continued when you found out he was alive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to protect him from the Emperor!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now he is no longer under threat. No one knows except for you and Captain Piett that Luke is your son. No one will be looking for him. He will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Eriadu for another month and a half.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wished Kenobi didn’t have any good points. It made hating him harder to deal with. “What if he decides he hates me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you will figure that out when you get there.” Kenobi shrugged. “But you know Luke somewhat by now. Does he seem the type to hate people?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my son. I’m sure he’ll find a way.” Vader let the sarcasm drip in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is also Padme’s son.” Kenobi paused. “She believed there was good in you. Til the very end.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were like knives in his heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her last words were to tell me there was good in you.” He hesitated. “That may be why...I’m not telling Luke to run. It may be why...I have some hope for the future.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader felt like he’d been hit in the face with a club. He wanted to sneer and mock Kenobi for his sudden newfound hope...but Padme believed that? There wasn’t good in him...there...wasn’t…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Luke go.” Kenobi said. “Use your newfound reign to try to do some good...even better, give the Senate power again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi shrugged. “I had to try. Point is, if Luke sees you are trying, because try as he might, he can’t ignore the Emperor, then maybe he’ll decide to give you another chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader again wanted to protest and refuse to let Luke out of his sight...but Kenobi was again, unfortunately right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was in that conference room broken. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>done that to him. Though most of his intentions, this time, had been well-meaning. It had still messed Luke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so bright and happy. Now his Force signature was muted and in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in him told him to not let go. To keep Luke there and force him to change his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and headed back to the conference room. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luke remained silent the entire way back to the hangar. He remained silent as Vader relayed his instructions to a trusted pilot to return him to safety. He remained silent as Vader turned to him and tried one last time to get him to say something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it will make you feel better, I will match your scholarship fund and donate to another person in need.” He said. Luke just stared at him, his lips tightening into a thin line. “But you will keep the money. I...if you want to keep your jobs, you...you can,” he hated saying that. Luke shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to work there. He was better than that-- “Just promise me you will not allow yourself to remain homeless.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke...just nodded. No words. Just nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he boarded the waiting shuttle, and Vader stood alone as he watched the shuttle close and depart back to Eriadu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please come back, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, watching it grow smaller and smaller. He’d only barely met his son in person, and yet the bond between them was already strong enough that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>him growing further away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please forgive me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet even as he thought it, he doubted it would happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who would forgive </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luke knows! And...it didn't go well. But hey, letting someone he loves go is a huge step for Vader!!! So good job Vader! He needs a sticker that says "Galaxy's okayest dad"...okay maybe not since he gave his son a literal mental breakdown lol. <br/>One more chapter to go!!! I know, sad, but all things must come to an end! I'm just excited to have TWO multichapter fics completed this year! Like that NEVER happens for me lol. Ya'll inspire me ;) <br/>Love, <br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Luke's Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Piett woke up, he found himself to be an apparent Imperial hero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were well wishing greeting cards, balloons and flowers at his bedside from other members of the crew. Given everything that had happened to him, he was more surprised to be back on the Devastator than being suddenly hailed as an Imperial hero for--he double checked the card from Veers-- “Saving Darth Vader and an innocent Imperial citizen from the madness of the Emperor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pretty sure he didn’t do much except get electrocuted, because apparently the Emperor had that ability, but he was back on his ship. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did wonder, though, what happened to Luke, and therefore what had become of his top secret mission to pretend to be Vader pretending to be him. Vader never showed up to explain the second question, but Veers showed up daily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke?” Veers frowned. “Not sure I know who you’re talking about. Was that the name of the citizen you saved?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett hesitated. If Vader hadn’t announced Luke’s existence to the galaxy, then maybe there was a reason for that. “I...don’t remember.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He healed within a week and was back in his sweet, glorious, stuff captain’s uniform. He barely had a chance to savor it though, when he got the summons from Lord Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, rather, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imperial Majesty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Darth Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he headed to Vader’s private office, he wondered what he could expect. He didn’t think Vader was going to kill him. Why bother hailing him as a hero and letting him heal if he was going to kill him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, the bigger question (and concern) was that he was going back to Eriadu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...wasn’t enthused at the idea. It had certainly been an interesting mission, but his home was here, on a star ship, not pretending to be an engineering student where he knew absolutely none of the content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bowed when he stepped into Vader’s office. “My--Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cease with the pleasantries.” Vader rumbled, and when Piett straightened he found Vader pouring over a datapad. “I am sure you are wondering what happened after your...sacrifice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett pondered how to word it. “I am definitely curious about what’s going on, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader made a noise at the title, like he was annoyed by it already. It had only been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I killed the Emperor before he could kill you. I cleared both yours and Luke’s name, I took the throne, Luke rejected me, and I dropped out of school.” Another annoyed noise. “Apparently, being Emperor is far more busy than commanding the military, if you can believe it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett thought that would be obvious, but… “I am sorry you had to drop out of classes.” He wasn’t, not really because it meant he didn’t have to go back to Eriadu, but it did seem that Vader was interested in the classes. “And...I confess, I’m surprised Luke isn’t here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader was silent, minus the breathing noises, and finally replied, “As am I. He...wanted to finish his semester.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...gave him both of our contacts, should he...change his mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t think he’d ever heard Vader sound so unsure and resigned as he did now. Piett couldn’t help but feel bad for him...though he’d never, ever admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure he will contact either one of us, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate that title.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is your new title, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m considering passing a law requiring everyone to not call me that ridiculous title.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett wasn’t sure how that would help anything, but...he didn’t get into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have two things I have to tell you. First, starting tonight, you are no longer a captain. You are my Grand Admiral.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett almost stopped breathing. That was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>significant </span>
  </em>
  <span>promotion. There had been rumors that he would be promoted after his supposed heroism, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The second I must ask--for some reason Luke thought you and I were dating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett honestly wasn’t sure which was more surprising, the massive promotion or the revelation that Luke thought he was dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darth Vader. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought, but for some reason he was under the impression that you were in an abusive relationship with your superior. Apparently he asked you a bunch of questions at some point?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took everything in him not to show the horror as it dawned on him exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke had been asking that day in the caff shop. He’d assumed Luke was figuring things out, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was not the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind raced as he tried to figure out how to explain this. “The day I ran into him at the caff shop--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The day you spilled caff on yourself and he contacted me to ask if I was going to sue?” Vader clarified dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...that day.” If Vader wanted to assume it was the same incident, he wasn’t going to correct him. “He asked questions that seemed meaningless. I answered only a few of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few of them had him thinking we were dating.” Vader pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will not happen again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I certainly hope not. I am not looking for romantic companionship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to picture Vader dating...and given that he already had a son, it wasn’t actually that hard to picture. It was still weird and uncomfortable, but not so hard to picture any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will not speak of this again.” Vader added, and Piett had the distinct impression that he was being glared at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already forgotten, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader made another dissatisfied noise, but this time didn’t protest the title. “You may go, Admiral.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Piett turned to leave, he couldn’t help but smile as his own newfound title sent a thrill through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grand </span>
  </em>
  <span>Admiral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Luke ever changed his mind, he’d have to thank him for the role he played in getting him his promotion. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next month and a half was busy. Vader rarely returned to Coruscant, and if he did, he didn’t stay in the palace. Piett wondered why, but it wasn’t his place to ask such questions, so he didn’t bother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already, the new Emperor was causing quite a stir. Piett knew that the Imperial Senate assumed Vader would immediately begin issuing military orders to crack down on worlds that were chaffing under Imperial rule, but instead, the first thing Vader turned his attention to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was school reform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett couldn’t help but be amused by the confusion he heard whenever he passed someone talking about it. Why would Darth Vader, previous commander of the Imperial Navy, rumored phantom and menace on the galaxy, destroyer of the Jedi Order, be interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>school reform? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he actually have decent proposals? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one time Vader visited the Senate to deliver his first speech on the topic (which was literally two sentences: “I am going to reform schools from the ground up. You may wish to debate, but it will happen one way or the other.”), one of the Senators, Princess Leia Organa from Alderaan, was brave enough to speak up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While your proposal is more than generous and sorely needed--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you wasting my time </span>
  <em>
    <span>questioning </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind Vader, Piett struggled to maintain a straight face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are just...curious why you have decided to turn your attention to this as your first act as Emperor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Highness, </span>
  </em>
  <span>there are billions of students across the galaxy who are being preyed upon by their universities who charge an </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane </span>
  </em>
  <span>amount for tuition, books, supplies, and housing. Many pay full price for housing that is little better than a box. Then apparently, universities hound graduated students for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>of their lives asking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>money when they’re already bleeding their current students dry! We have students working multiple jobs to make ends meet, students who already have </span>
  <em>
    <span>scholarships, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and apparently some universities are not located in an area where jobs are even plentiful, so you are lucky if you even have a job! If not you go into insane debt and spend the rest of your pathetic life paying it off!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, the furious response to Organa was better than the actual supposed speech. If Piett didn’t know any better, he thought the suspected Rebel-sympathizer was actually pleasantly surprised by Vader’s apparent passion over the subject. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that’s not all Vader did. Once the bills for education reform were moving, he began on his next biggest change: the issue of slavery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be total abolition of slavery.” Vader didn’t even bother to go back to Coruscant to deliver this news to the galaxy. The Devastator hovered in orbit over Tatooine as he broadcasted his new edict. Piett thought the choice of this planet had to do with Luke, but he didn’t dare ask. “Anyone who dares interfere and defy that order will be met with </span>
  <em>
    <span>swift force.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett understood the education reform. He didn’t fully understand the violent passion for the slavery issue, but he supported it nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the Hutts </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>resist. Vader made a clear example of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as Vader continued moving to enforce the new abolition of slavery that Piett got the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Grand Admiral Piett.” He greeted, pausing a moment from his work to look up at the image on the comm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And found himself staring at Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grand Admiral, huh?” Luke smiled, though he shifted almost...nervously. “That’s quite the upgrade from captain...which was quite the upgrade from </span>
  <em>
    <span>maintenance </span>
  </em>
  <span>worker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett straightened, pushing his datapad to the side so he could focus his full attention on the secret heir to the Empire. “Luke. It’s...It’s good to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound surprised.” Luke tilted his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. His Majesty didn’t exactly give me the full details. He just said you wanted to finish your semester.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rolled his eyes. “Of course he didn’t give you the details.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not one to elaborate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve noticed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence. “What can I do for you?” He finally decided to ask when Luke didn’t appear to be very eager to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shifted nervously again. “I...well, it’s the end of the semester.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it? Piett glanced at the chrono to note the date. Yes, it was getting to be that time of year, if he remembered correctly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...well. I confess, I haven’t completely made my decision.” Luke hesitated. “I know you’re busy...but I was wondering if you might have some time to...drop by?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett lifted a brow. “I’m not about to be trapped in another semester in classes I don't understand, am I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That managed to get a chuckle from the boy. A good sign, he thought. “Not unless you want to. No, I was hoping to talk to you in person before I made my decision.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett sat back in his chair. “I would have to clear it with your--with His Majesty, but I am certain he will allow a brief leave.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>For you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piett added, though he wasn’t sure how Luke would receive that, so he didn’t dare say it aloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke might be easier to talk to, but there were still some things that Piett sensed he should tread carefully around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Luke made a face. “If he tries to do what he did most of this semester, don’t come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett kept his expression neutral as he replied, “I am sure he won’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Luke’s turn to lift a brow skeptically. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As sure as I can be when it comes to His Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grunted and nodded. “Alright. Well, if you can, meet me at the Screamin Bean in two days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Two days later, Piett was again dressed in civilian attire and entering the Screamin Bean. It was evening, and when he approached the empty caff shop, there was a sign out that said in bold letters: “Caff: Because no great story ever started with a salad.” Piett paused, reading the sign that was surely written by Luke, and smiled before entering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half of the lights were turned off, and it appeared that Luke was the only one in the building. He looked up from whatever he was tallying up on the register and gave him a tired smile. “You came.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...you’re not getting script lines from…?” He trailed off, looking uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not today, at least. Though he does send his best wishes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s lips thinned, but he nodded. “I’m about done. Find a seat. I’ll be there in a second after I lock the doors.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett nodded and sat. To his surprise, there was already a hot cup of caff waiting for him, and when he tasted it, it was exactly how he liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure if that was something you liked or if it was something Vader likes.” Luke said as he returned from locking up, sitting across from him, folding his hands on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this is exactly how I like it. I’m not sure His Majesty drinks caff.” He wasn’t even sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For some reason, the thought made Piett sad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Good to know I learned </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>real details about you.” Luke replied, and though there was no bitterness in his voice, Piett paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel I should formally apologize.” Piett said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke held up a hand. “No. You were doing your job. Even if it was bizarre.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett snorted. “Take my advice. Say no to identity theft.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. “Yeah. That sounds pretty solid.” Luke paused, then let out a long sigh. “So. The semester is over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett nodded. “So you said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I somehow made it through at the top of the class.” He shrugged. “Then again, it was rather easy to do that once you dropped out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure Professor Straton wasn’t sad to see me go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he thought you were weird, but I think he respected your...well, I guess, Vader’s knowledge.” Luke frowned down at his hands. “He...he truly enjoys ships. I swear, he had more passion for them than any of my professors combined.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Straton or His Majesty?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes. That was genuine. I don’t pretend to know why he made the initial decision that he did, but I never got the impression that he didn’t genuinely enjoy what he was doing in class. Though apparently all of the tests were too easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that was technically cheating, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware. I feel like that was the least of my concerns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded. “Understood.” He was silent for another moment. “Turns out, it’s a little hard to ignore Vader when he’s the Emperor and apparently has a passion for bettering the education system.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can imagine.” Piett took another long sip of his caff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he also apparently feels strongly about slavery too. I thought the education thing might be a way to get on my good side, since he apparently has such an issue with me having two jobs--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He genuinely was worried about your wellbeing.” Luke fixed a look on him and Piett added, “Admittedly, he cared a lot more when he found out you were his son. But you’d also forced him to actually pay attention to the issue even before that, and he was bothered by it. It’s a bit hard to tell what he will be passionate about and what he won’t be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He must not be a great boss then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tone to Luke’s voice, as if he were asking rather than stating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett shook his head. “His Majesty expects your best and more. It could be difficult for someone who was given their permission because of money or status, and many of those types of people do not escape his wrath for long. But he also rewards hard work and passion. He is not the type of commander to sit back and give orders from afar while his men suffer and die. He usually leads the charge himself.” He paused, meeting Luke’s eyes. “Your father may be a difficult and flawed man, but he inspires loyalty. I did not risk my life just to save yours, though I like you well enough. I did it because I knew it would destroy him if he lost you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke bit his lip. “Why did the Emperor want to kill me anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett shrugged. “I don’t fully understand it myself. If I had to guess, your powers were a threat to him, and the fact that you were Vader’s son also probably didn’t help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. “I don’t know how to use whatever the Force is or whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That probably doesn’t make it better.” Piett gave him a look. “I have seen what your father can do. It’s...awesome and terrifying at the same time, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>trained. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sometimes a weapon is far more dangerous in the hands of someone untrained than in that of someone with years of experience.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke scrunched up his face. “I didn’t ask for this power.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask to be the son of Darth Vader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He hesitated. “But finding out you were his son...I have served Lord Vader for many years, Luke. I have never heard or seen him care about anyone as much as he did you. And though it isn’t your responsibility… I think you have a good influence on him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Firmus, he killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>two people </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of me...wait, no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was the one who told him where Old Ben was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old Ben?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently he’s also a Force wizard or something who cut my father’s limbs off and left him to burn and now he’s a ghost for some reason, stalking my father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett...honestly wasn’t expecting to ever hear any of that come out of Luke’s mouth. All he could really say was, “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke gave him a sympathetic look. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m starting to wonder if I should just stop being surprised about anything when it comes to your father.” Piett took another long drink of his caff before continuing on. “I did not say your father was perfect. But his actions, though well intentioned, did cause you far more trouble than we’d hoped. I know he feels regret, and...well, I hope he makes different decisions in the future. He’s not exactly the most socially inept person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snorted. “You can say that again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett winced, but nodded. “Yes. He truly is not socially inept. I...was half hoping you’d drag him to something normal. I don’t think anyone else, including myself, is brave enough to try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No pressure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not mean it to be that way. I apologize. I am simply...trying to express why, despite his flaws, I am loyal to your father.” He gave Luke a knowing look. “Why I would betray my Emperor for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke met his gaze for a long moment. Finally, he nodded. “I think...I think I know what my decision is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave him a nervous smile. “I think it’s time for me to go home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett tried his best not to sigh in relief. Instead, he said, “How can I help, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke reached up and scratched the back of his head. “To be honest, I think I figured I’d make this decision, so everything is already packed. I just need help moving and maybe transport?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke.” Piett gave him a look. “Whether you like it or not, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>technically the heir to the Empire. The very least I could do is get you transport to return to your father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to being a prince.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure your father isn’t getting used to being the Emperor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never would have known that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett smiled and stood...then had a sudden thought. “Oh. And your father thinks you asked me those...you know. Questions when I first ran into you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke lifted a brow. “He wasn’t there when we had that conversation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars, no. That’s why I asked you not to say anything about the conversation, not that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>listened.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flushed. “Uh. Sorry. You just behaved like someone in an abusive relationship…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it but my only love is a good cup of caff and my ship. There is no room for anyone else in my life. Romantically, at least. So let’s never ever speak about that conversation again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>with your father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grinned. “What conversation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett stared at the son of Darth Vader, who was, despite everything, still far too pure for the galaxy he’d been born into...and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew I liked you for a reason.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>For a month and a half, the bond between him and his son had been stretched far too thin. Then, suddenly, in a flash, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>blazing with such intensity he stopped mid-conversation with General Veers and turned around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t dare believe it. But there Luke’s signature was, blinding as the twins suns of Tatooine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was coming closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not alone for long. Kenobi appeared to his right, arms crossed. “It would seem that I was right. The prodigal son returns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave no indication that he’d heard the stupid old ghost Jedi. He didn't respond to Veers as he cautiously asked, “Your Majesty?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He simply started to head towards the source of the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Towards Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he stormed through the corridors of his ship towards the hangar, Kenobi managed to keep up. Maybe speed was no issue when you were dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Kenobi asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does not matter.” He growled. He passed a squad of stormtroopers as he did, and he could feel their confusion as he pushed past them. He didn’t care. “He is my son. I will figure it out once I find out more details of his arrival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would think that would be obvious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader rolled his eyes and decided to humor him. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi didn’t answer for a moment. “As hard as it may be for you to believe, Luke has always wanted to know his father. It was only a matter of time before he returned to do just that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Vader was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d single handedly destroyed Luke’s life so much, he’d literally driven him into the arms of the Rebellion. But he was here. And that fact was visually confirmed when he entered the hangar and found Piett and Luke exiting the transport, carrying a bag each. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bags. Luke had come with </span>
  <em>
    <span>baggage. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That...was good, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped in front of his son, who looked back at him as though he weren’t surprised to see him already there. Luke looked at him warily, but he was relieved to see that he didn’t seem...broken anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked each other over for a moment. It was Kenobi who spoke. “So, Luke, have you decided to stay forever?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader gritted his teeth, wishing he could wring Kenobi’s neck for stating it in such a manner. What if Luke got spooked and got back on the shuttle to leave again? He wasn’t sure he could let him go twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now.” Luke replied, earning him an odd look from Piett. “That ghost guy I told you about is here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you told the Captain...or I guess, the Admiral about me. I feel special.” Kenobi sounded pleased. “It’ll be nice to have someone besides this guy who can see me. Someone normal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>been normal.” Vader growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have to disagree. I am definitely normal compared to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Luke interrupted, sensing that if he didn’t step in, Vader would make a scene yelling at a ghost no one else could see. “So. Uh. Can I stay for a bit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if Luke even needed to ask. Vader lifted a hand and gestured to a few stormtroopers who came hurrying over. “Bring Luke’s things to room 2283 in my private wing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” They hurried to comply, and Vader again relished the fact that it was the lowly stormtroopers who didn’t bother to give him stupid titles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can carry--oh, nevermind.” Luke muttered as the troopers took his bag and then the bag the Admiral was carrying. “Guess not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a long walk.” Vader informed him before turning. “Come. I will show you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because...he didn’t know what else to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d prepared his son’s room shortly after he’d killed Kenobi, but he hadn’t been expecting to actually host him for...well, maybe ever. He’d expected to interrogate Piett the moment he came back over what he talked about with Luke, but it seemed that was unnecessary now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His son was here. And he was following him without needing to be forced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi talked the whole way, asking Luke about the rest of his semester. Luke gave him short answers, obviously worried about being seen talking to himself. At some point Piett had broken off, headed to go catch up on the duties he’d missed while he’d been away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost wished he’d stay. Things seemed so much easier when he was having Piett do all of the talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they reached the room. Luke’s stuff was already there. Like any high end suite on a star destroyer, it consisted of a personal receiving and dining room, a fresher, and a master bedroom. When Luke walked in, he stopped abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. This is bigger than my house on Tatooine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader made a face. Those were not memories he wished to think about. “I’m aware.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shifted awkwardly. “My...aunt said you visited once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With...my mother?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One that stung and made him want to recoil...but Luke deserved to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes. Your mother was a good woman.” Kenobi began and Vader whirled with a snarl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um. Maybe you could give us some time?” Luke quickly interrupted, shooting looks between Vader and Kenobi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader half expected him to refuse, but instead he nodded. “Good to see you again, Luke.” Then, he disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving him and Luke alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never leaves when I tell him to.” Vader grumbled, crossing his arms. “I may call upon your talent in the future.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t seem to know what to say to that, and he was suddenly aware of how painfully awkward this was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed Piett already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So...as much as he hated it, he decided to start with his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother was Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. She was a former queen of Naboo as well. She...accompanied me to Tatooine the one time I met your guardians.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke seemed to soak in the information, slowly nodding. “I...never knew her name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader was tempted to call Kenobi back to demand how he could keep such knowledge from his son, when Luke added, “My aunt wasn’t sure she was my mother. She guessed, but she couldn’t remember her name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader’s fists clenched. “If...if you would like, I could...give you what little I have left of her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much. He’d never dared return to her old apartment, and he was sure most of the things inside had long been taken back by her family or pawned off. But Luke brightened at that and he nodded eagerly. “I would like that very much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it made Luke happy...he’d do it. Maybe he’d even try to find more…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you return?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to know. He was afraid of the answer...but he had to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shifted awkwardly. “I...think I always knew I was coming back. From the moment you...uh. I don’t know how you did it, but as I was returning to Eriadu, I heard your voice in my head.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader frowned. He didn’t remember intentionally projecting anything, but… “You are my son and are strong with the Force. We...share a bond. Communication is possible through it as a result.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that means, but I’ll accept that answer for now.” Luke shrugged. “You asked me to come back and to...forgive you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered now. He...definitely hadn’t meant for Luke to hear that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just. I’ve always wanted my dad in my life. I didn’t want my dad to make me homeless and get me framed for murder and kill the old wizard who lived nearby. But I always wanted to know...you. And as mad at you as I was...still am, if I’m honest, it doesn’t seem right to ignore you if you want me to be around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader...honestly didn’t know what to say. So instead, he settled with, “Then why drag Admiral Piett back to Eriadu?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because despite all of the insanity you put him through, I do actually like Firmus. I wanted to know why he was so loyal to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shrugged. “He told me enough to convince me that maybe you’re not totally bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader snorted. “Then he either lied or he is delusional.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe not.” Luke tilted his head. “I do have a few conditions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like the sound of that. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you thinking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are three conditions, to be specific.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Three didn’t sound so bad. He motioned for Luke to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First. I need training in this Force-thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a given.” He immediately replied, pleased that Luke was the one approaching the subject first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to...you know. Hurt people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like him. Vader...was not surprised, though he was disappointed. Then again, he was the Emperor. As long as Luke didn’t turn on him...he could protect Luke from whatever the light side didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he said instead was, “You are not equipped to hurt people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke frowned. “I mean, great, I guess, but what’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are far too fascinated with things like rainbow frappes and humorous signs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The signs were for my job but...rainbow frappes? That automatically disqualifies me from being...dark?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you imagine me drinking a rainbow frappe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. No, but--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is one of the major disqualifiers. Trust me.” He gestured again. “The second condition?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t seem fully satisfied with that answer, but he moved forward. “I have high enough grades that I could technically transfer to a university on Coruscant. And I might be able to get a scholarship...and if you want, you could join me. As </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself </span>
  </em>
  <span>this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy didn’t need a degree given that he was the heir to the Empire...but then again, he’d started going to school out of boredom. Stranger things had happened. “I am the Emperor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Didn’t stop you last time. I’m sure you could figure it out.” Luke grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...had a point. “I will not stop you from getting an education. But you must allow me to pay for whatever your scholarship does not. I could pay for everything, but I’m sure you’d have an issue with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke considered, then nodded. “Fair enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I join...are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>I cannot use Piett?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That man needs a long vacation. Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bags under his eyes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware, but even if I did, I doubt that man would know how to relax.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Also a good point. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>still. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No. Besides. I bet it would be even more fun to have the Emperor in class.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader thought about that...it would cause a lot less complication. It might be fun to see how people would react to the real him in class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see what I can do with my schedule.” Vader finally decided. “And your third?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked him right in the eyes, his expression suddenly going very, very serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader shifted, suddenly feeling like this must be the most important term. He didn’t know what it could possibly be, but if it kept his son with him… “Yes, Young One?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a pet duck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Vader caved on that desire, too, though he negotiated down to a Loth cat. Luke seemed pleased to have a pet, period. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything for his son. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is COMPLETE!!! <br/>I hope you all enjoyed the ending! Thank you so much to everyone for your support! This has definitely been a wild ride of a fic, and I'm glad people enjoyed it! Thanks again to PrayforPiett for the original idea and letting me go wild with it. <br/>Have no fear! I have another crack fic planned, VERY soon. It's been in the works for a while, but I wanted to finish this one first before I moved onto that one. <br/>Again, thank you all so much! <br/>Love,<br/>LadyVader23</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>